SIMPLE MISTAKE
by 2cute4u3
Summary: Kag didn't have any selfesteem. the kids called her names, when she moves and gets a make over comes back again as a freshmen, what happens when her nemesis sees her, will he fall for her or still think she's a beast, if so then why is he so over protecti
1. beauty and the beast

SIMPLE MISTAKE

Hey hope you like it and review!

CHAPTER ONE: beauty and the beast

A girl walked down the hall with her books tight on her hands. She raised her hand and pushed the heavy glasses she was wearing up from her nose. She was quite pretty if she actually took off the ratty cloths she was wearing and the glasses too. But she preferred not to and probably she didn't have self-esteem to do it. Since she heard all the accusing words and names that made her believe what she heard. Even thought all those weren't true but she believed them anyways since she heard them since she was little.

She walked the hallways kids pushing her aside, calling her names to get out of their ways. She just kept quiet and kept on walking to her classroom. Well she was almost their when a girl who had long raven hair with some other girls who were following her. What was unbelievable was that both girls looked alike but they barely knew each other, they just knew each other at school and not that good either.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat drugged in, if it isn't little nerdy Kagome" she said looking at her while her little crew laughed.

"What do you what Kiky-hoe" she said looking up at the other girl.

"At least I don't look ugly like you" she said.

The kids a round ooohed when she said that. Kagome didn't have anything to say she had heard that word so many times that she believe that she was ugly, but when she would beat Kikyuo with beauty withought even make up on.

"At least she isn't a hoe" a girl who had long black hair with a short pink miniskirt on walked standing behind Kagome. She looked behind her and smiled at her friend mostly like her only friend.

"Come on Kagome, let's go to class" The girl said as she grabbed her arm and walked in class meeting their worst nemesis.

"Well, if it isn't the beast" a boy said. It was funny he had white silver hair, long claws, long fangs, and white fluffy cute doggy ears on top of his head.

"And you're suppose to be the beauty?" the girl who was with Kagome said.

"I'd think it's the other way around, you're the beast and she's the beauty" the girl said.

"Who said you could say anything Sango" the boy said.

"You aren't my boss, so you can't tell me what to do InuYasha!" she shouted walking to where Kag was at. She had her head on the desk and she was shaking.

"Kag are you okay?" Sango asked trying to shake her to get up.

She didn't say anything she just kept on shaking, when the teacher come in, he started teaching, when he looked behind him he noticed that Kag's head was still on her desk.

"Kagome would you please sit up?" the teacher asked. She didn't sit up instead she got up and ran out of the classroom crying. Sango looked at InuYasha angry he just smirked and looked at the teacher not that he was paying attention anyways.

Kagome ran out of the school and ran to the tree that was in the middle of the football field she sat down by the tree.

'I really I'm a beast, and to think I liked him' she thought as some more tears ran down her now red eyes. She whipped it off.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Sango asked she sat down by her.

"I don't know, I really don't know" she said as she cried some more leaning on her friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry about InuYasha" Sango said.

"No you shouldn't be sorry about it, it's my fault anyways for letting him hurt me" she said leaning now on the tree.

"Well why don't we go home and just call it a day" Sango said.

"What about school, my dad's going to get really mad if I skip school" Kagome said.

"Here lets go to my place, I know no one's there we can have fun" Sango said pulling Kagome up to her feet.

"What about our books?" she asked.

"Inu Yash's friend's gonna bring them to my house today, I told him to" she said sounding proud.

"Okay, I guess, I don't really feel like facing him today and his girlfriend" Kagome said while walking to the end of the field.

"Yeah I didn't feel like coming to school today either" Sango said.

"Then why are you come?" Kag asked looking at her.

"Well….anyways what do you think we're going to do today?" she asked changing the subject.

"No I wanna hear why you come to school today" Kag said taking hold of her friend's arm. They giggled when Sango rolled her eyes and they started skipping to her house.

AT SCHOOL

With InuYasha and Miroku.

"Why didn't they come back anyways?" InuYasha asked a boy who had kinda purplish blackish hair with a short pony tail behind him.

"Stop whining if you don't want to come, you can say so" the boy said as he got in the car.

"I'm not whining, I was just asking" he said as he crossed his hands on his chest and got in the back.

"Where to boys?" the boys' driver said. The boys' fathers had a company so they lived in the same house so they would work together.

"To Sango's house" Miroku said.

"Okay, what you going there to do?" the driver Kouga asked, he wasn't as old he actually was in high school a freshmen and these was his second week working for them and was planning on quieting anyways, because he was moving to Tokyo.

"She left her books at school and she told me to bring them to her house" Miroku said looking out the window.

"Okay" he said as he turned to a corner to Sango's apartment.

"I'm waiting out here for you" Kouga said as he lay back in the car.

"Okay" Miroku said as he walked up the stairs followed by a grumpy InuYasha.

"There you go just perfect" Sango said as brushing her hair down to her shoulders.

"But I can't see withought my glasses" Kag said seeing a blurry vision at the mirror.

"Here I got you another glasses" Sango said giving her a size smaller than her glasses and they looked more like sun glasses.

"Are you sure you got the right ones?" Kag asked as they heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah, girl just put them on and look in the mirror" Sango said giving them to her.

"Got to go" Sango said as she ran to the bathroom that was just outside her bathroom. Kagome looked in the mirror she looked better than before even thought Sango just brushed her hair and gave her new glasses and that was all to it. Then she heard someone knock the door Sango was still in the bathroom so she went to get it.

"Hey Kagome, where's Sango?" Miroku asked looking at her funny "and what did you do, you look different" he added as InuYasha snorted.

"May I help you?" she said ignoring them.

"Yeah, get out of our face" Inu Yasha said as he smirked at his comeback.

She looked at him and ran out to Sango's room finding her just getting out of the bathroom.

"Kag what's the matter?" she asked as she ran after.

"It's InuYasha and his friend, they're out the door" she said looking down on the floor. Her face turned red with anger as she walked out to the door to meet them. They were already in the family room sitting on the couch looking around.

"What did you do!" she shouted her face red as a tomato.

"Sango, I'm going home" Kag said running out the apartment.

"Now look what you've done, why don't you just leave her alone she hasn't done anything wrong to you, just leave her alone!" Sango shouted getting out of the house looking out to find Kag no where in sight.

"Get out of here" she said pointing outside while the boys got up Miroku really pissed.

She closed the door when they got out; actually it was more like she slammed the door after they left.

"Why did you have to do that?" Miroku asked when they got in the car. Kouga didn't bug asking any questions he was too busy thinking about that girl that just ran by. He did have a girlfriend but she looked so sad, he had tried to talk to her but she just ran by crying.

When Kagome got home she had comfort from her dad since her mom was never home. Her mom and dad got separated when she was little and her mom was a couple days pregnant.

That night her dad came into her room to tell her some news.

"Kagome, we're moving to where your mom lives" her dad said.

"Really are we going to come back here?" she asked.

"No I don't think so" he said as he looked at her sadly.

"But I don't want to leave my friend here" she said tears almost coming out.

"It's okay you can talk to her on the phone" her dad said.

"But mom leaves in a different city" she said.

"You can still talk to her" her dad said.

"Okay" she said forcing a smile on her face.

"Thanks sweetie" he said kissing her on the cheek.

Review please!


	2. i love yuo and some jelousy

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 2: I love you and some jealousy

Hey hope you like it thanks for reviewing!

thise might be long

* * *

The next morning when Kagome went to school she met up with Sango. She didn't say anything thinking that Kagome was still mad from yesterday but she was barley thinking about what happened yesterday. They walked until they got close to school that's when Sango couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't this quiet around her, Sango knew Kagome was quiet sometimes but she was just so quiet you'd thought it was a walking statue. She had her hair free with a baggy sweater and tight jeans.

"What's the matter, are you still mad about yesterday?" Sango asked looking at her excepting her to at least look at her. She didn't say anything she just started at her feet as they moved forth.

"Kagome! Talk to me, what's the matter?" she asked getting mad. Kagome raised her head up and looked at her friend with a sad smile, the smile as Sango could tell it was a fake smile and that meant there she had something bad coming.

"What's the matter?' Sango asked softly. As she was getting ready to say something she pumped into someone, she looked up to be face to face with Kikyou. The girl got really mad, Kagome just looked at her with an apology face and apologized and started walking to the door.

"Hey! You just can't pump into me and walk way!" the girl said following her.

"I said I was sorry….." she said but she didn't finish the sentence when her side started it sting and realized that she just got slapped. She looked on the ground letting her books drooped her fangs covered her face you could see her eyes. Sango knew that she was mad she was waiting for at least a scream from Kikyou. Kagome raised her hand and slapped Kikyou.

"That for being a hoe "she said and slapped her again "and that's for slapping me" she added getting her books and walking to the door. Everyone looked at Kikyou and not believing what they just say they made way as she walked bye still looking at her unbelievably.

"Yeah!" Sango said everyone looking at her as if she was crazy but at last everyone started laughing at Kikyou and talking how Kagome just beat her up.

"Kagome wait up" Sango said running after her "that was cool I always knew you had it in you" she added patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks, but it would be much cooler if I didn't get in trouble" she said smiling at her friend.

"Come on now tell me why were you so grumpy" Sango said looking at her friend, her smile turned into a frown.

She didn't say anything they walked until they got to their favorite place bye the three that was on the football field.

"Now can you tell me, I'm you friend" Sango said sitting next to her.

"But it's bad news" she said looking at her sadly.

"It's okay, I can take it" she smiled at Kagome that gave her some comfort to tell her that they were moving in a month. Kagome but her books down and looked at her friend with a smile on her face.

"Bad news or good news?" she asked putting each hand out and looking at her friend.

"Bad news" she said hitting the hand she put out with bad news.

"Bad news is I'm moving in a month" she said crunching the hand in a fist softly.

"Hey girls what's up" a boy said standing in front of them.

"What do you want?" Sango asked looking at a smiling Miroku. He sat down next to her making her move closer to Kagome. The girls looked at her funny and just ignored him and went on with their conversation.

"Where to? Are you coming back again" Sango asked hopefully. Kagome smiled sadly and at that moment she knew that she might never see her friend again. She hugged her while tears ran down her face.

"What's the matter girls, I didn't do anything wrong did I, I made sure I didn't come with Inuyasha" he said sounding sad that the girls were going to kick him out of the group.

"No it's not that" Sango said letting her friend go. They both whipped away their tears.

"So what's the good news?" Sango asked smiling sadly.

"I'll talk to you every day" she said hugging her with a sad smile.

"Yeah that does make it a little better" she said whipping away some more tears.

They both turned to look at two figures that were standing in front of them. They looked up to see a raven haired girl and a silver haired boy both standing there holding hands while the other girl was crying.

"You little beast, what did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled looking down at Kagome. Kagome looked at him with an apology look with a sad look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that! Tell me what you did to her bitch!" he shouted grabbing her by her sweater and pulling her up.

"Let her go Inuyasha, that hoe started it!" Sango said glaring at them both. Inuyasha slapped Sango making Miroku get up in a millisecond to stand in front of her.

"Leave them alone Inuyasha stop bulling them" he said looking at his friend seriously. Inuyasha looked at his friends still holding on to Kagome. He looked at Kagome slapped her across the face and threw her on the ground making her angle twist.

"You jerk! Why'd you slap her for?" Sango said running to him and knocked him down slapping him across the face about five times. He got up looked at her about to slap her but Miroku stopped him and walked to the school with him. Miroku looked back at the girl Sango running to Kagome to help her up. A sad look appeared on his face and looked at the know smirking Kikyou.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango said kneeling down next to her.

"No my angle hurts" she said tears running down her face Sango looked at her friend, she's been crying for almost the whole first semester because of this jerk.

"Here let me help you" she said helping her stand up.

"Let's go to the clinic" Sango said as they started walking to the school.

"Hey maybe I can help" a boy said he had brown hair brown eyes and was wearing a buggy washed out jean that looked kinda like white and a white buggy white shirt.

"Please and thank you" Sango said as the boy picked Kagome up like a pride and started walking to the clinic.

"So what are your names I'm Hojo" the boys said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm Sango and she's Kagome" she said pointing at Kagome.

"What happened to you Kagome" he said looking at her. 'Wow she's beautiful' he thought as he started at her making her very uncomfortable.

"A jerk hit her" Sango said since she didn't' think that she was going to answer.

"Who was it?" he asked getting really angry.

"Inuyasha if you've heard of him" she said disgusted.

" yeah he's a neighbor he's a spoiled brat his older brother really hates him" he said chuckling " even thought he does take care of him it's confusing what he feels for him anyways" he said as they walked to the hallways that lead to the clinic. Some kids stared what the three were doing.

"Is she okay?" Miroku asked walking beside Sango.

"Hey thanks for the support anyways" Sango said smiling at him.

"No problem always happy to help" he said smiling sweetly at her.

"How may I help you?" the nurse asked as they all entered just as the bell ran.

"Yeah, she twisted her ankle" Sango said smiling sadly at Kagome who was known sniffing and her face uncovered.

"Okay I'll deal with her but I need one of you to stay here with her" the nurse said smiling at them.

"I'll stay" Hojo said smiling at Sango sweetly.

"No think I should stay" Sango said smiling at Hojo understandingly "anyways I'm her friend" she said smiling at the now smiling Kagome.

"Ya'll can stay if ya'll her friend" the nurse said sweetly.

"Okay we'll stay" they said. When the nurse was done she gave Kagome a wheelchair because she didn't have any crunches (you know those two sticks you walk with if you twist you leg? Yeah those)

"Better?" the nurse asked looking at her.

"Yeah a little better but I think its okay" he said smiling at her.

"Okay bye and thanks" Sango said as she pushed Kagome outside.

"Okay here's you pass to class" she said giving them one pass for all of them.

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy" they said and walk out of the office.

"Kagome? Do you have a boyfriend?" Hojo asked with a blush on his cheek. Kagome looked up at him she was blushing too she nodded her heard no.

"Would you like to go with me?" he asked now his whole face red.

"Um……um………" she wanted to say yes he's been so nice to her and he was cute.

"Sure" Sango said smiled at her friend.

"But I'm moving so it'll be a waist of time" she said looking at Hojo.

"Don't worry its okay if you don't want to I'm moving too in a month" he said disappointed.

"Tokyo, my mom leaves there so my dad wanted us to go live there from now on" he said smiling sadly at her.

"That's funny she's moving too, where are you moving to Kagome?" she asked peeking a look at her.

"Um……Tokyo" she said getting red. Hojo smiled at her as she smiled back "so is it okay if we hang out together?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah….I guess" she said. He smiled from ear to ear and kissed her on the cheek. Sango giggled Kagome looked at her friend and they both giggled too just as they got their homeroom.

"Where have you four been, and what happened to you Kagome" the teacher asked. Inuyasha looked at her with guilt in his face she looked at him with angry face on her.

"Inu……." Sango started but Kagome cut her off.

" I tripped over the stairs when I was walking from me locker" she said looking at Sango with understanding look on her face she nodded and they walked their sit except Kagome she got to sit next to Hojo because he sat at the corner and the edge of the class.

Inuyasha was thankful se didn't say that he tripped him he would've gotten in so much trouble. But the question that ran in his mind was "why didn't she say he did it" he looked over at her and saw her and Hojo smiling at each other. He looked at them funny but didn't say anything but he did hear what Hojo told Kagome.

"I love you" he whispered to her.

"Love you too" she said shyly. He snorted but what was this he was feeling, he'd felt guilty when he had slapped her eh felt like going over there and apologizing but he turned against it. He had kicked that aside but why was he jealous? 'Maybe I'm imagining it' he thought and the jealousy went away for a second.

* * *

review please 


	3. saying goodbye

Ha thought you'd enjoy.

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHATER 3: saying goodbye.

* * *

Kag was having so much fun with her friend and Sango that she barely noticed that the days of moving were getting closer. She only noticed when one day she got Hojo just dropping her off when she found her dad packing everything and the couch being given to charity. She looked at her dad funny and put her books on the table.

"Dad, what are you doing?" she asked looking at him. He turned around from moving the couch and looked at her with his eye brow raised.

"Did I forget to tell you that we were moving in a month?" he asked looking at her ready to apologize and do anything until her forgave him.

"No I guess I've been too busy" she said as he got sad and walked to her room.

The day didn't end as good but they tried to keep it together they've been living in the house since Kagome was little and now she was in Jr high.

The next day when she went to school she was sad and didn't say anything when she met up with Hojo and Sango they were joking around when they saw Kag and ran to her.

"Kag wass up?" they asking smiling at her. She didn't say anything she just looked at her friends with a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter is something going on?" Hojo asked putting his hand on her shoulder and started walking next to her Sango went to the other side and started walking next to her too. She didn't say anything but looking on the ground.

"What's the matter?" Sango said knowing that something bad was going down.

"I'll tell you when we get to the tree" she said as they entered the school. When they got to the three there were two figures that were behind the three but the little group didn't notice them since the three was so big so they sat on the other side of the three. Neither did the people behind the three notice them sitting down.

Behind the three.

InuYasha was holding a sleeping Kikyuo in his hands. He looked down at her and smiled sadly at her, she been true so much she had told him to be at school early so she could tell him something and the school started at 9 he had come since she sounded like she was crying. When he had gotten to school she told him about how his dad Onigumo was treating her. He has been peeking on her since he was her step father and has been treating her bad treating her little sister better than her Kaede.

"Its okay I'll protect you from him" he said feeling guilt how he was being treated and her. And that's when he heard Kagome and her group behind the tree he didn't move or go to bully them like he would usually do.

"Well what is it sweetie?" he heard Hojo asked someone.' Is he cheating on Kagom?' he thought anger feeling his face but yet he could smell her and his scent was all over her. He didn't growl even thought he felt like doing it so badly.

"Remember when I said that I was moving, well since we've been having so much fun I forgot that it's only one week until we move" she said he could really get a eek on how she looked but the voice was really sad. 'Moving? How come I didn't know' he asked himself but then again 'I never treated her any better to know anything from her' he thought as he singed sadly. He really didn't know what was going on, he all of a suddenly wanted to be her friends badly but since he was so stubborn he always fought against the will.

"Aw Kag I didn't remember either" he heard the soothing voice of Kag. He looked up in the stay it a light blue with the morning sun in the sky making a nice cozy place to be in the morning.

"Yeah me neither, I saw my brother packing yesterday both I didn't bother to ask why" Hojo said, he felt a growl form from him throat just hearing his voice. Why was he acting like this?

He really didn't know was he having feeling for Kagom? 'Hell no! She's …….'he really didn't know how to describe her, she wasn't ugly really even thought he always agreed with his girlfriend that she was. She was………pretty actually but she needed some improvement to show that, maybe a little but she still needed it to show it all.

With Kag and Sango.

"Well what is it sweetie?" Hojo asked pulling Kagome closer to him. She learned o his chest, Sango just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Well remember when I said that I was moving, well since we been having so much fun I forgot that it's only one week until we move" she said sitting up and hugging Sango. Hojo held her close and kissed her on the forehead, she held on close to him. Sango hugged her too making it a group hug they stayed like that for a while until they heard a sound.

Kikyuo was waking up she turned to find herself in InuYash's arms he smiled down at her.

"I knew you liked us but not as much to follow us everywhere we go" Sango teased as the others laughed. The two looked at the three with disgusted look in their face well Kikyuo mostly did.

"Come let's go Kik" he said pulling her bye her hand. She looked back at them and wiggled out of his grasp. She started walking to Kagome she stopped in front of her while Kag just looked at her with her eye brows rose. She raised her hand to slap her put Kag caught it and slapped her so hard that there was a hand mark on her face.

"InuYasha! She just hit me for nothing!" she shouted and started to cry.

"Aaaw baby missed her mommy" Sango teased as the others laughed. InuYasha walked to them as if he was going to hit them he stood behind her smiled at the three and turned serious. Sango looked at the two everyone with a 'did he just smile at us?' look in their face.

"Well you started it and sorry I hit you the other day I guess I should have believed you" he said as he started pulling Kikyuo with him.

She wiggled again and stopped to look at him "aren't you going to do something to them?" she asked with her hand on her face where she got hit.

"No because you started it, and I wouldn't mind if you walk over there and they hit you again" he said starting to walk to the school. The others were enjoying the entertainment and were actually laughing.

"Well if you're not going to do anything we're off!" she shouted he didn't seem bothered by it he actually looked kinda happy.

"Fine" he said and walked back to where Kagome and Sango, Hojo were at.

When she left more like stomped all the way to the door he turned back to the group who now looked at him with confusion.

"What do you want?" they asked ruddily.

"Nothing just waiting until she got safe in school then follow" he said as he waved a peace out and walked after her like he said he would.

"Well he's being……………nice hard to believe" Sango said as he followed the two to the building.

"Yeah" the two said as they walked behind her.

When the week was over they got ready to leave she got transferred to the nearest school over Tokyo and everything in their house was either taken with them or went to charity.

"So ready to go tonight?" Sango asked as they walked to the door. Hojo had already left on Thursday so he wasn't there.

"Well I'm trying to make it even thought I wish tomorrow doesn't come" she said looking at her friend with a sad smile.

"Hey don't worry about me I'll be fine" Sango said hugging her slightly.

"Well you can't keep me from it" she said as they both giggled slightly.

"Okay see ya eight period" Sango said as she ran to her homeroom. It was first period they use to have it together but Sango's schedule got changed so they had eight period together.

As she walked in first thing she faced was Kikyuo since she and InuYasha weren't together anymore she wasn't worried about it. It was her first time getting in that class withought any of her friends.

"Hey Kagome, where Sango?" Miroku asked, she smiled at him when she sat down then told him "her schedule got changed she has P.E first period" she looked up at him while he smiled at her.

"Thanks" he said as he sat next to her. Bad idea when the teacher come in and found everyone talking he tried getting the students attention but everyone was talking to their friend. Kagome sat there thinking about how things might change when she moves, first think she wanted was to just get a make over and start over again.

"Be quiet! And get up!" the teacher shouted since no one could hear him the students got quiet in a sec and started complaining about why he had to yell.

"Everyone will sit where I tell you" he said as the students groaned about it. The teacher moved the chairs in groups with a little help with the students. Kagome got pairs with InuYasha, Miroku and one of their friends , bad things was she was the only girl there and she was paired u with the person who hated her with his guts….so she thought.

"Hey Kag I heard you were moving tomorrow is it true?" Miroku asked InuYasha who was talking to one of his friends on another group stopped and looked at her waiting for the answer.

"Yeah, to Tokyo" she said smiling at him he was always nice to her. InuYasha looked at Miroku but didn't say anything.

"Why?" he asked. She looked at him then out the window even thought they weren't as close to it but it was better than looking at the four eye that were staring at her.

"Because my mom want us to, I mean me and my dad" she said not facing them.

"I didn't know you lived with your dad" he said trying to catch her attention. She still stared out the window when she felt a hand on her chin turning her around. She turned around finding InuYash's hand still on her chin her eye brow rose as she looked at him confused.

"He wanted your attention" he said nothing attached to it than what he said.

"Yeah that's because I don't talk to you as much" she said smiling.

"Yeah I guess" he said looking on the desk. InuYasha just stared at the both the feeling of her soft face was still attached to his hand as if he was still holding on to her hand.

"Where do you live?" he asked making Kagome look at him. She didn't say anything she was still stunned to say anything.

"Well?" he asked as he noticed that he was staring at her too.

"I live at the shrine just a couple blocks down" she said looking on the desk her

He didn't say anything like she was expecting she just kept quiet until the bell rang even thought she had a good feeling about today even thought she was leaving her best friend.

When school was over Sango walked Kagome home and found her dad at Kagome's place.

"dad what are you doing here?' she asked surprise.

"Thank you I'm doing fine" he teased the girls giggled.

"Well sorry I know that your friend is leaving today but I have to go to work so you gonna have to go and baby-sit Kohaku your mom went to work late today" he said as he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Where is her?" she asked as he entered from the kitchen with some food in his hands.

"Well I guess this is out good bye" she said as tears started running down both girls face.

"I guess" Kagome said as she whipped her tears away. Sango threw herself on her friends as she hugged her tight, the girls cried about twenty minutes and finally Sango left with some tears on her eyes.

"Bye Sango, I wish I would come over to your house until we leave" Kagome said as she walked down the street. They hugged again and waved good bye.

"Don't forget to call when you get there!" Sango shouted smiling at her sadly she waved back and went back into the house when she left.

When she got back she found her dad eating a pizza she looked at him confused he didn't say anything he just flipped his short raven hair back and went on eating.

"Where'd you get one?" she asked looking around.

"In the kitchen, you know we only have a couple hours until we leave so better get ready" he said sitting on one of his luggage. She rolled her eyes and walked in the kitchen getting a pizza and running up stairs. The cloths she was going to wear tonight were neatly put on one of her luggage with everything she needed. She grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. When she was done and headed down stairs there was only one hr left until they were off, she was getting ready to head over to Sango's place once more and say her last goodbye when the bell ran.

"Who's would it be anyways" she thought as she walked to the door to look on the little whole. It was………..

* * *

review please 


	4. first kiss and goodbye kiss

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Simple Mistake

chapter4: first kiss and good bye kiss

Thanks for the review you guys!

Enjoy!

121212121212121212121

Okay let's go back to when InuYasha got out of school. A grumpy InuYasha walked from the front door slamming it shut and throwing his books on the table.

"Master InuYasha what's the matter" Myoga asked. He didn't answer he glared at him telling him not talk to him and headed up stairs finding his halve brother Sesshomaru walking down stairs he accidentally pumped into him making the elder boy really grumpy than he already was.

"You do not pump into me and just walk away!" he said as he grabbing by his shirt and raising him up from his feet.

"You bustard let go off me I'm not in the mood to play your stupid games!" he shouted and growl showing his brother he was really angry, for no reason anyways.

"Well what do you say for your pathetic self" he growled tighten the hold on his shirt making InuYasha jock.

"You asshole! Let me go before I really do kill you for good" he growled dangerously.

"I'm not letting you go until you apologize!" he growled louder than his little brother.

"Fuck hell I ain't apologizin' to you, I'd rather kiss a toilet sit!" he said as he tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Well then I guess you really are going to kiss a toilet sit" he said as he walked to the nearest bathroom with InuYasha still lifted on air.

"Sesshomaru let go of me! Just because you're older don't mean you can boss me around!" he shouted when they got to the bathroom Sesshy getting ready to make him kiss the toilet. He looked at his little brother with his calm look.

"Well you would've just apologize it's as simply as that" he said letting his go. InuYasha took hold of his sore throat and started rubbing on it to make it a little better.

"Damit you asshole!" he cursed as he got out of the room with his brother behind him.

"No running in the house and stop killing each other!" Myoga shouted from down stairs as he was signing some paperwork.

"We're not killing each other; **Fluffy **wants me to kiss a toilet sit!" InuYasha shouted making Sesshy really mad, he knew he hated that word since his mom started calling him that but when InuYasha calls him that he always wants to kill him or tries.

"Fluffy stop chasing your brother he's not a toy you can play with!" Myoga shouted again not even raising his head.

"Would you shut up old man I don't want to deal with you as well" Sesshy said calmly.

"Just as long as you don't kill your brother I'm fine with everything" the bald man said as he finally rose to see what was happening. InuYasha was held down by his brother by the neck while he tried to get out by bunching him on the stomach.

"Do not bunch me!" Sesshy said he got his poison wipe out.

"You really aren't going to use that are you?" InuYasha said looking kinda scared.

"Yes, and will teach you some lesson like no hitting me and pumping into and not even apologizing" he said as he glared into his brothers eyes. He hit him with the whip but not as hard. InuYasha got so mad that his eyes started glowing red, which started to make Sesshy regret hitting him in the first place. InuYash's eyes went completely red and his fangs and claws got longer and the two purple lines that were on Sesshy's face appeared on his face as well.

"You asshole I told you I wasn't in the mood" he growled at his brother, but his brother being demon he understood what he was saying.

"So what are you going to do grow at me to death" he said calmly.

"You know it's hard to believe that the both of you are actually 14 and 15, what you did when you were little "Myoga said looking at the two boys who were growling at each other. They didn't say anything they ignored him even thought Sesshy felt like going over there and giving him a couple bunched but he knew he was gong to be in much more trouble when his dad come home.

InuYasha scratched Shessy across the face, he looked at him touched where he scratched him and looked back at him.

"Is that all you can do?" he asked when InuYasha tried to scratch him again but jumped up the stairs.

"You gonna wish you weren't born when I'm done with you!" InuYasha growled at his brother and jumped up where he was standing.

Sesshomaru signed looking boring as he dodged all his brother's scratches and punches. Sesshomaru punched his brother right on the jaw giving InuYasha a change as he took hold of his hand and punched him on the stomach so hard that he fell to the first floor. Sesshy got up tasting blood in his mouth he grinned and jumped back up with his eyes red almost turning into demon. They fought about an hr or so until there dad come home, he wasn't surprised when he heard grunts and things crashing on to the floor and the housed was compliantly trashed. He walked to them they didn't even notices as InuYasha punched Sesshy on the jaw just as he was going to bunch back they were both lifted off the floor with their dad.

"What the hell is going on here?' he asked looking at the both of them.

"He started it" they both shouted pointing at each other.

"So who really started it?" he asked as he walked to the kitchen and put them on each side of the stools so they were facing each other and growling too.

"Boys! What's the matter with you do I have to buy you two different houses so you can stop fighting?" he asked looking at each of them still growling at each other.

"Sesshomaru stop that" he said he heard him saying he was going to kill InuYasha for sure next time'.

"So who started this fight and why is InuYasha in his demon form, what did you do to tick him off again?" he asked looking at Sesshy whose eyes were turning into ember gold.

"He got out of school pumped into me he didn't apologize then he said 'Fuck hell I ain't apologizin' to you, I'd rather kiss a toilet sit!' he said mocking his voice " then I tried to make his wish come true by making him kiss a toilet sit" his dad interrupted him.

" you tried to make his wish come true" he asked not believing this, actually it's because it was the first time he's tried that " by making him kiss the toilet sit?" he looked at his son funny who by the way was nodding proudly while smiling InuYasha was still growling in his demon form.

"Go on" he said crossing his arms and sighing.

" when I let him go without kissing the toilet sit he said 'Damit you asshole' then started running out of the bathroom so I started chasing him when I hit him with my whip 'wanna see dad?" he said as he got up and making it come out of his finger.

"No Sesshy I don't, now didn't I tell never to hit him with that poison whip?" his dad asked.

"Yeah" he said sitting down.

"Well what else happened?" he asked looking at the now calming down InuYasha.

"Then he turned into demon" he said looking at his little brother.

"Snap out of it" he said slapping him, which got him angry again.

"InuYasha why don't you go outside the back yard and calm doing for a minute while you brother goes into his room and think about what I told him into getting you into demon forms and when you do calm down you get into your room too think about apologizing to people when you pump into them" their dad said as he called for the maids to clean up the house. InuYasha got outside when the sun hit him and the breeze he calmed down and sat down by the pool thinking about what happened school today. As if his mind snapped he got up and started to run to the shrine. When he got there the car was gone and he wasn't excepting the family to be home. He rang the bell anyways to see if there was at least anyone home. He was ready to turning back think that it was a stupid idea to come here to actually say goodbye to Kagome.

When Kagome opened the door she was shocked it was InuYasha he looked like he just go out of a dumpster, his hair was messy his cloths were ripped out and he looked like he was beat up. Well we all know the reason why he looked like that.

"What happened to you?" she asked kinda backing away back still standing in the same place and acting as if he stank. He looked at himself and back at her.

"Don't act as if you look any better" he said rudely.

"You know if you come by to be so rude then get out of here I have someplace to be rather than here" she said getting back in the house.

"Fine wanna know what happened?" he asked he knew it was lame but it was better than being rude to her.

"Okay I was going over to Sango's to say by I guess you can come too, but make sure you walk a mile behind" she teased and giggled.

"Not funny" he said grumpily.

"It is if you look at it from my point of view" she said still giggling. He looked at her, her giggles mad him smile just to see her happy.

"So what happened to you" she asked when she stopped giggling.

"I got into a fight with my brother" he said getting angry again.

"Wow do you two fight often? You usually never……….well………never mind" she said trying to not to pull the past into the future it'll be too sad and kinda of painful.

"Yeah if it isn't for dad, we probably kill each other" he said as he looked at her while she was thinking.

"I have a little brother I never seen him before he's about three years old………" she said she wanted to 'don't you remember him? But didn't she think it would be too odd since well………….a long time.

She looked at him and found him looking at her they looked beside them with a blush on their face.

As they were walking a picture fell out of InuYash's pocked, more like turn pocked into the side walk.

"Wow you hate your brother that much that you walk around with his picture, or is this not you brother" she said as she looked at the 14 year old Sesshy 'he's hot!' she thought as she kept staring at it.

"Oh yeah that's when he ran away and I hid the picture so we wouldn't find him" he said chuckling at the memory.

"Why were you hiding it?" she asked InuYasha was getting curios what she was looking at the picture so much.

"he thinks he can boss me around the house all the time that's why we were fighting anyways just because I accidentally pumped into him after school" he said taking his wallet out and another picture of him when he was turning 14 and a 15 year old Sesshomaru.

"Wow you guys are very close" she teases as he looked at the other picture they looked like they were at the verge of fighting.

"Yeah very, we're so close that we're almost killing each other" he teased as she laughed.

"Kagome! You're not gone yet the day was already starting to get boring" she heard Sango said as she ran to her with her little brother Kohaku behind her.

"What are you doing with a dumpster?" Sango teased as they giggled at InuYasha who had a grumpy look in his eyes facing the opposite of the laughing girls.

"No offence but what happened to you?" Sango asked as she began to laugh.

"You're actually not asking or saying rude things to me, must a miracle" he said grumpy.

"Do you want me to?" she said her eye brow rose and ready to if he said yes.

"Well not really but it's nice seeing you that you have a good side" he said as looked down at Sango's little brother who looked like he was 5 years old.

"He got into a fight with his, not to mention hot brother" Kagome said as Sango took the picture from her hand to look at it which mad InuYasha grumpier than he looked.

"The ladies just can't resist me little brother now can they" they heard a sound coming from behind InuYasha. There stood both with silver hair elf like pointy ears and a calm smirk look in his face.

"Wow he's even hotter in person" Sango said as Kagome nodded her head to agree. The girls looked at each other then back at Sesshy who was in no better looking than his little brother.

" so why'd you ran away dad said you out to get your butt back in the house before he kills you or he can leave it to me which would be a pleasure" he said looking at InuYasha.

"I'm not a kid I can smell lies all over you dry body" he said the girls' just giggled at his statement.

"Well I guess it'll be my pleasure to kill you" he said as he stepped back ready to fight.

"You guys have to be one of the strangest yet funny brothers I've ever seen" Sango and Kagome said as they looked at them and they actually started fighting. Then they had to try to stop them, Sango took Sesshy who was pretty hard to keep away from his brother and Kagome took InuYasha he wasn't as hard but he was pretty strong.

"You don't have to fight over us we would love to go out with you InuYash's brother, whatever you name is" Sango teases as Kagome giggled which made the guys looked at the girls funny.

"No but you two are rather very pretty to fight for" he said smirking at Sango who got red. InuYasha growled when he looked at Kagome with his toothy smile.

" don't worry little brother I won't take her from you" he said Kagome let go of him in a flash and he fell down because he was trying to get way from her (you know that thing when you accidentally touch a boy's/girl's hand then you pull back quickly ? Yeah that's it).

"Eew" they both said looking at each other.

"Whatever, so Sango is your name would you care to join me in a walk?" he asked smiling at her.

"Hold on I have to say bye to my friends first and yes I would love to" she said she stopped and looked at him "don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked putting her hand on her chin to think about it.

"Yeah I'm sure she won't mind a walk with a pretty lady as you" he said smiling.

"Okay" she said as she walked to her friend and hugged, more like a bear hug.

"I'll miss you and don't forget to call me when you get there, I want to know everything you do and what's going on if Hojo says anything bad to you tell me and I'll come over there and crush him" she said smiling at her friend.

"Yeah I'll make sure of that" Kagome said as she let go of her.

"Better" she teased and walked to catch on with Sesshy who turned back to Kagome and pecked her right beside her lips you would think he missed it but he didn't.

"I call that my good bye kiss" he said as he smiled at her blushing face, InuYasha just snorted and growled at his brother.

"Come on you are to walk me back to my house and if my dad asks you're going to tell him where I was" Kagome said as she pulled InuYasha with her.

"Sometimes it pays big prize to be nice doesn't it?" InuYasha said as he looked at Kagome.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking confused.

"I mean I used to call you all kinds of names but now you're nice to me like nothing ever happened, if I were you I wouldn't treat someone like me like that" he said making his point.

"Well you apologized and that mean a lot to us, even thought Hojo Was against it" she said.

"Still I wouldn't, I guess it takes time for me to re-trust someone" he said.

"Here, get on my back and I think we'll get faster there" he said as he knelled down so she could get on.

"What you're going to give me a piggy ride over there, I think that would slow us down" she said giggling at his stupidity…….or not. He grabbed her by the waist and gently threw her on his back.

"Aaaaah, wow you're really fast" she said as she felt air going threw her hair she liked it a lot. When he go to her house he got her down by the door and stood there looking at her. He quickly leaned down and kissed her on her lips and ran off saying bye when he was bye the drive way.

" idiot" she said touching her lips " stole my first kiss" she said but somehow she found herself smiling for no reason until it was time for them to go. When they got to the air port Sango, Sesshy, InuYasha whom was hidden behind anything he could not to face her and Kohaku all to say they last goodbyes. When their plane come they hugged and cried some more and finally Sango let go of Kagome to go.

"Bye everyone, hope to see you again" she said catching the ember gold eye for the last time. 'Especially you InuYasha' she thought as they waved bye and got n the plain.

InuYasha looked at her brown eyes, the last tear as it fell down he felt a tears running down his face and whipped it away before anyone could see it but Sesshy caught it 'oh boy' he was going to tease him for live. And that was half why he didn't like showing anything toward his older brother. 'Bye…….Kagome' he thought as he finally looked away as the plane got ready to leave.

131313131313131313131313131

Thanks review please!

Return to Top


	5. moving

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 5: moving

Hope you enjoy.

-

"Fuck you" a boy yelled as he got out of the door and slamming it.

"Idiot get back here I'm going to get in trouble if you get our ass in trouble again!" an older image of the other boy said as he peeked from the door.

"I said fuck you I ain't coming back in and you can't make me!" the boy shouted as he took a drink from the coke he had in his hand. Almost crushing the soda when his brother started chasing him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he shouted as he jumped on a tree but his brother was right behind him.

"InuYasha just do as I tell you then maybe we don't have to deal with this" he said as he caught him on the tree but he jumped down. Sesshomaru jumped down facing his brother who was crossing his hands on his chest and an angry look on his face.

"Why do you have to act like a jerk" looking at his older brother who by the way was always in his business, he scrolled at him.

"Because I like being in your business" he said smirking at his brother's anger.

"Sesshomaru! I'm gonna kill you once I get my hands on you" InuYasha said as she charged to his brother who moved and was right behind him. They were like that until InuYash's anger wore out and they started walking back home.

"Where were you going anyways?" Sesshomaru asked looking at him grumpy brother.

"To Miroku's house and you had to get all in my face for it" he crossed his hands on his chest and walked to the middle of the front yard where he sat on a tree that was unbelievably huge. Sesshy followed him and stopped under it while he was on the top his leg hanging from the branch.

"Now what do you want?" he asked not bothering to look at him.

"Nothing if you don't mind, I can't go in that house by myself" he said sitting down and looking up at his brother.

"Why the big bad Sesshomaru scared of a house? Ha" he started laughing at him making the older brother very ticked.

"Why you little..." he shouted as he jumped up to be kicked in the stomach by his brother.

"Don't forget you're not welcome up here…..only friends and family is" he said smirking at his brother, whose eyes were a deep red.

"Why you little no good son of a bitch!" he shouted jumping up again but InuYasha was already at the top.

"What too fast or you fluffy?" he teased as he jumped up again but InuYasha was already at the bottom. While InuYasha took the entertainment his brother was right behind him.

"No where to run anymore little brother?" he asked as he grabbed his neck. InuYasha turned around quickly as his brother smirked at him his eyes turning to normal.

"Let me go you dumb ass!" he shouted taking his brothers hand off of his neck.

"Why so angry fluffy? Isn't that what your girlfriend calls you and mom?" he smirked holding his hand that was vibrating violently.

He growled at his brother as his eyes become a shade of red once again.

"I'll kill you this time I swear!" he stroked his brother with his claws on the face.

"You moron!" InuYasha shouted letting his brother's hand go and striking him too. Before they could go any further their dad come and stood there.

"Stop it the both of you! Your mother's here" he said as he walked back to the house.

"You're lucky father come to your rescue" they both said looking at each other.

"Seriously who was getting beat up?" InuYasha asked smirking at his brother.

"If I remember I would say it was you!" Sesshy said smirking at his brother.

"Then lets go right now to decide" InuYasha said facing his brother only to be hit on the head with someone.

"InuYasha I was away for a couple days and this is how you act to your brother?" his mother said getting angry at him.

"But mom he started it, I was going to Miroku's house he got up in my business" he said turning to his mom who hugged him then hugged Sesshomaru, who blushed himself off when she wasn't looking.

"So does your father has to deal with the both of you everyday?' she asked looking at both boys,

"Well not every hour" InuYasha said as they entered the house.

"Once Sesshomaru turns 16 he's moving out and you too" their dad said who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

" in the same house!" they shouted looking at his father as if he was crazy.

"Yeah until you lean to respect each other, as a matter of fact I might move the both of you just this week" he said smiling at them.

"You're not serious" InuYasha said walking to where his father was.

"Yeah, dead serious, you might wanna get ready you're moving out tomorrow or the next day" he said getting back to his TV. Both boys looked at each other and growled then back to there dad.

"Seriously father I can't stand that idiot" Sesshy said walking to the other side of his fathers couch.

"Boys don't worry it's not that far is that house right down there, and your grandma said hi to the both of you" their mom said hyper like.

They just looked at her as she hummed up the stairs.

141414141414141

"Dad I'm tired" a girl whined as they walked down the Street, it would have been much better if they had a car.

"The house is just right there" her dad pointed at a blue house two storied up.

" why couldn't we get a ride of something, mom could've picked us up" Kagome was tired the sun wasn't any better they had to walk from the air port to where they were suppose to be living which wasn't very far from the airport.

"Come Kagome don't be that lazy we been walking for just ten minutes" her dad said taking one of her bags.

"But it feels like hours" she wining. When they 'finally' got there a little boy was playing right out the garage while a young woman in her early thirties was sitting on the front lawn. When the young woman who Kagome believe it was her mom saw them he couldn't believe it, she got up looked at them again them ran to them.

"Lee? Is that really you?" she said hugging him tightly.

"Yea it is, how you been" he looked at her while tears ran down her face.

"I've been fine, I wasn't expecting you to walk" she didn't notice Kagome who was trying to get Souta to shake her hand.

"Where's Kagome?" she looked at around as Kagome looked u at her mom who much to her surprise looked a lot like her.

"Kagome you're so big now, you've grown a lot I saw you when you were very little" she said hugging her and kissing her on the forehead.

"Aw, I'm so happy you're both here, Souta did you say hi to daddy and your sister?" the woman looked at the little boy who had run to hide behind her, he shook his head no.

"Then say hi to them, that's daddy and Kagome, go say hi" she pushed his slight while he looked at his dad with his head slightly tilt.

"Hi…..daddy" he said and turned to his sister "hi 'Gome" and that was it he ran back to his mom.

"Well come on into the house we have so much to talk about" she said while helping them with some of the bags. When they got into the house Kagome was surprised if thought there was a baby in the house you could never guess. The house was sparkling every where in side it was pointed baby blue with white highlights on the corners. There were two rooms downstairs and one up stairs it was odd but it fitted the house.

"Mom……..why is there three rooms in the house while you lived with Souta?" she asked her mom smiled hearing her daughter calling her mom.

"Well I knew that one day your dad would change his mind and come to live over here" she smiling at her husband.

"Weren't you guys divorced?" Kagome asked confused.

"No we just separated that's all" he mom smiled " now no more question go up stairs you'll find everything that you need there and take a bath then come and eat lunch, you too Lee" she said pushing the both of them with there bags to their room. When they were done washing they come down stairs Kagome wasn't wearing her glasses anymore instead she was carrying then and they were broke.

"Um…….I had an accident, might wanna buy me another pair of glasses" she said putting them on the table.

"Can you see without them?" her mom asked.

"Yeah but not far" she said.

"Well you look much better without them, well get you a pair of contacts instead" her mom said "and your hair done too and new cloths, your father bought you those?" she asked looking at them

"Yeah, why?" she asked looking at her mom then at her cloths.

"You father never did have a sense of fashion" she said chuckling.

"Figured as much you'd tell her that" he said as Kagome sat next to her brother.

"How old are you Souta?" she looked down at the eating boy, he swallowed then answered her raising four finger.

"Honey you're going be four, your not four yet" she looked Souta who still believe he was four.

When Kagome was done she asked if she could use the pone and of course her mom yes said yes, yes, and yes.

14141414141

"Kohaku! Don't act like you didn't hear me!" Sango shouted as he walked to the little boy's room.

"Sango go easy on him, he's just a kid" her mom said as she walked up from the door followed bye her dad.

" well I'm sure little boy's don't have the guts to screw up my room the way he did and I've told him a thousand times not to mess with it" she said as she opened the door finding him sleeping on the floor. The phone rang she ignored it picking up her little brother and put him on bed to sleep.

"Sango its Kagome!" she head her mom shout.

"Coming" she said while getting out of his room.

"Hey Kag wass up, do you like it over there?" she asked as she walked to her room.

: Well its okay I guess once I get use to it I'll be fine:

"Well did you meet up with Hojo?" she asked smiling.

: No my dad suggested that we walk home, I'm cooked:

"Why couldn't you take the bus or cab?" she asked sitting up.

"No, it wasn't that long, it's because it's so hot up here I guess:

"Well it's hot over here too but we're okay, now call tomorrow you sound tired too" she said as she walk out to the living room.

: Yeah I'll make sure I call, see ya, and say hi to Sesshy and his brother for me:

"I'll do just that, bye" she said and hanged after her friend.

"If I can find the idiots" she said and walked back to her room.

12121212

Thanks everyone! R please

Return to Top

Return to Top


	6. back again

_SIMPLE MISTAKE_

_CHAPTER 6:_ back again

I just want to say wow, all the reviews I'm getting thanks a whole lot guys!

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

**_&&&&&_**

"Damit you asshole! What you do now run like crazy on a 30 mile per hr road!" a vase was thrown across the kitchen as a boy with silver long hair past his waist read a little sheet in his hands.

"No you dumbass the police just hate me that's all, or rather your stupid car" another grumpy boy with long silver hair past his waist said as he dodged the vase crosses his arms eyes shut and sat down.

"Then why do you have a 400 hundred dollar ticked for over speeding on a SCHOOL ZONE!" he shouted if his dumb brother could a least get the point "did you even pass the driving test?" he asked looking at his brother. They have been living alone for two years they tried to get along but someone was always there to mess things up at least one of them and this time it was InuYasha who first of all took his brother's car and over speeded on a school zone and not stopping when the police stopped him results getting a 400 hundred dollar ticked.

"So what, you over speed all the time, lucky I didn't try to over speed them, now be a good dumbass that you are and pay the ticked while I go out" he said as he got up but to find two fingers grabbing his throat.

"You know I was going for pay for it but now it's you business and don't bug me ever again you idiot" he said throwing the ticked at him and starting to walk out just as his brother opened his mouth.

"You know this letter won't take long to get to Rin and Sango you know that" he said as his brother turned his head around to met his brother smirking with a winning smile on his face with two letters put in and envelop swinging between his forefinger and middle finger . His eyes turned red his face was crunched in anger if the dumbass wasn't his brother he would have killed him right there right now, but his father would have done more than that to him.

"I'll get you back for that I'll promise you that" he said in a dangerous voice that made InuYasha ALMOST regret what he said.

"Psst try I'm clean as clean can get" he said as he crossed his hands over his chest getting back in the house to get his keys while his brother took back his keys. When he closed the door his brother was still outside his car on sitting back and looking at him.

"What you want now, yell at me some more?" he asked as he walked to his car that was next to his and looked at his brother instead of going inside his.

" oh nothing I'm going over to dad's so I can show him this report card I found" he said the paper was in between his forefinger and middle finger copying the same thing his brother had done. InuYasha snorted, his grades were almost as clean as they could get well most of them were.

"So what, I passed most of them I only failed science you can show it to him" he said closing his eyes and smirking at his brothers' growl. Just as Sesshomaru was pulling his car in reverse a white mustang drove up and parked right behind his very close to hitting his.

"Sango! What are you trying to do kill us both?" he shouted but coming out softly.

"Oh sorry I was in a hurry I had something to tell you both, guess what" she said hyper like.

"You finally stopped dating my idiot brother? And got some make up on" InuYasha said smirking at the girls anger and his brothers, he just loved getting everyone angry this days. A car drove up another mustang and that had a whole lot of ladies in it, and that could only mean that the pervert was here.

"Seems like you need that make up more that I do" Sango shot back as she walked to Shessy.

"Kagome's coming back" she said as she hugged him. InuYasha heard that but he pretended not to listen some more only when he caught the day she was coming, it had been a surprise to Sango too, she was coming tomorrow!

"Hey man wass up?" Miroku said as he shook hands with his best friend. Miroku looked at Shessy's car spotting Sango leaning on the window and walked over there leaving InuYasha with the ladies.

"So Yasha who you going out with?" a husky girl said as she leaned on his shoulder others just glaring at her.

"You know who I'm going out with so don't bug Yuri" the girl 'hmped' as she threw her shining black hair behind her shoulders and walked over to Miroku at least he'd give her some attention.

" why don't you break up with her since you been going out with her for like a thousand years, you know she's doing that so she can get every girl jealous" a girl said she wasn't really into him that much as other were her name was Eri yes she adored him then again every girl did.

"Why don't you just get outer of my personal live" he said low but very dangerous.

" you know she is telling the truth Yasha, Kikyuo only sticks with you so she can make everyone jealous and……….well she is a hoe haven't you notices a very lazy hoe too" Miroku said as he chuckled his friend just glaring at him. Why all of a sudden everyone starts to say that.

" well I wouldn't be saying that if I were you at least I stick with one girl not a whole punch" he new that was a down right lie he's been with so many girl you'd thought he was a prostitute or something. Miroku just snorted in return making the girl around them look at them very strange.

"Oh, oh, Sesshomaru I think you're dead!" InuYasha shouted as he sported a Toyota corolla running to their place the only one person who drove a light green corolla and knew their place was……… Rin.

"What?" he asked sounding very annoying.

"Rin's Coming you idiot" he growled at him the only language they could understood each other no one else could.

"Shit!" Sesshy cursed as he got out of the car surprising Sango who almost fell down, thankful for our pervert Miroku who saved her. He was behind trying to grope her again but instead ended up saving her. She slapped him of course because his hand was 'mysteriously' found on her butt.

"You pervert!" she shouted looking at him.

Sesshy ran to the car as it got to their drive way and greeted the hyper Rin getting out.

"Sesshy I'm going home, see ya tomorrow!" Sango shouted as she walked to her car it was getting kind of late anyways.

"Yeah sure" he replied a wash of relive going throw his body.

"Rin why aren't you at school?" he asked making the hyper Rin just smirk at him.

"I thought that it would be a good Idea if I surprised you, surprise!" she shouted hugging him and kissing him at the same time.

"So that's your other girlfriend Rin?" Sango asked looking at him a hurt face yet not surprised appealed on her face.

"Sango……..I can explain" he said as he looked at her sad face.

"It's okay I don't mind you cheating on me or on her" she titled her head and got off the car, he had told her that he broke up with his girlfriend that she was too far so they had started going out since middle school till now yet he still had another girlfriend. She walked up to him slapped him across the face and walked back to the car getting attention from everyone else around while his brother just smirked at the view. The hyper Rin had a sad look in her eyes tears started running down her face and got in her car drove away like a maniac leaving a very hurt, surprised and not so surprised emotionless Sesshomaru standing there like a tree.

"You snooze you loose" his brother laughed from where he was standing. He turned around to face him with an angry look in his face now.

"Do you want me to inform that crazy bitch about you relationship with her?" he asked a smirk on his face while his brother snorted.

"I'd think that that's a yes" he said pulling out his cell phone.

"Fine no" he said grumpy getting in his red mustang.

Miroku and his gang got in the car as InuYasha pulled his parking spot.

"Where to now?" Miroku asked as Sesshy pulled his too.

"To the club where else" InuYasha shouted and the three mustangs followed each to a near by club.

1212121

The tears were running like mad, she knew better that to cry but it hurt too much to be lied to. He trusted him, he was always smiling never knew when he was lying and when he wasn't, no wonder it was so hard to know. She drove her car back to her place; she had no one other than him as a family well she was thinking about that. She worked hard to get into that school she was in even thought it wasn't always easy but the government took care of her since her family was killed in a car accident. Rin got out of the car and ran to her place only to meet a boy about her age standing there. His hair was hold back in low pony tail with little freckles' on his face but he was cute. He was wearing buggy jean and a buggy white shirt; she stopped crying looked at him for a long time that's when she realized that she was staring at him.

"Can I... ….help you with something" she swallowed the hiccup and looked at her thumbs.

"Um……..I was just wondering if you were home, I came to check on you I live next door" he said as he walked to her.

"Why, I'm always at school how'd you know that I was back?" she asked walking to the door opening it and motioning him to get inside.

" I….um…ah……I kinda know that you'd be back because I always circle my calendar when you leave and come back" he said low but she got to and blushed that he cared that much to know when she was back and went she left……..or kind of wired too.

"Um…….thanks?" she wasn't sure if that was a nice thing or not.

" I was wondering if you had time…….um….maybe you could go to a movie with me or something?" he asked his cheeks blushing like mad.

"Um……sure that'll be nice, go with my car" she said cheery but yet not so sure 'maybe it'll be good for me' she though as they walked to the car the boy smiling broadly.

"Sorry I forgot to ask what you name is?" she asked turning to him as she got in the driving sit and him on the passenger sit.

"Oh my name is Hiroshi, I already know yours its Rin right?" he said/asked as he looked at her admiring her with little time he had.

"Yeah it is" she smiled at him but went back to driving.

He looked at her when she turned back he blushed.

1212121

:yeah that idiot was cheating on me with some girl named Rin, she looked crushed: Kagome was talking with Sango on the phone and she got the scoop of InuYasha being mean again and Sesshy cheating on Sango with another girl. Kagome moved around her bed while resting her feet on an enormous back bag on the end of her bed.

"So are you ready for me over there?" she asked giggling.

: Yeah more than ever: Kagome giggled as her friend did too.

"so I want to hear more when I get over there I'm coming with my brother too maybe he can get together with your brother too they're about the same age right?" she asked as she sat up from her bed and looking out the door where her brother was sticking his tongue out on her, she did the same and ended up giggling.

:what's so funny: Sango found her self laughing even thought she was mad about tonight's incident but her friend always made her smile no matter what.

"It's my brother he's out the door wanna talk to him?" she said as she called her brother in he entered and sat on her legs.

"Get your butt up Souta before I cut it off" she shouted still giggling. He just stuck his tongue out and laughed putting the phone to his ear.

: Hey Souta how you doing: he looked at his sister before answering.

"Fine how old is you brother? I'm about to be seven next month" he said as the girl on the other hand chuckled softly making him like her even thought he never met her before only saw a thousand pictures of her.

:he's seven just one year older than you, I bet you two are going to have so much fun: he chuckled light as he answered " yeah I can't wait to come over there and see how it looks" he said making her giggle now.

Kagome smiled softly as he watched her brother talk with her best friend.

"Yeah I bet I got to go to sleep talk to my sister and tell her she giggles too much for me" he said as they all giggled but he chuckled lightly looking at his sister.

:bye Souta and I'll make sure that I do just that: she giggled as he handed Kagome the phone stuck his tongue out one last time and walked out only to receive a pillow on his head and her sister giggling.

"I'll get you tomorrow for this" he said getting out probably too tired to do anything right now.

"So are you exited or just hyper?" Sango asked.

"Both, why don't I tell everything tomorrow when I get there I'm exhausted" Kagome said yarning.

: Yeaah that will be nice I'm sleepy too: sounding like yarning too.

" okay see ya" she hanged up after her friend put the phone back to the receiver ad jumped on the bed couple times and laid back at last and fell asleep with the lights on still.

141414141

When InuYasha walked to the door holding his drunken brother there was an impatient on his face.

"You know 'brother, 'hat girl 'agome is totally hot I think 'm goin' to date 'er when she comes back t'morrow" his brother said as he almost fell down lucky InuYasha was holding him. He hit him on the head when he said that, he wasn't in any shape either. He was the least that was not that dunk in the group, so he gave his opinion.

"Nooo 'm goin' to date 'er you 'ave Rin" he said as they both fell on the couch.

"Nooo, get some more alcohol first then we can talk this over" he said wagging his finger at his brother.

"Goo' idea you had all day long" he said as he walked almost falling down to the kitchen. He came back with two bottles of alcohol and gave one to his brother, the first time they gotten drunk and too much. They got even drunk and now they were having a much wired-er conversation.

"You know 'Yasha, I always cared about you even thought I said I hated you since you were born" Sesshy said as he leaned to his brothers shoulder.

"'eah me too" he said talking hold of his head and hugging it again him his hand almost slipping away.

"You know it hurt me soo much when Rin ran away I love her so much" he said tears running down his face but laughed.

"Yeah you always act like an idiot when you talk to her, what about Sango?" he asked taking another drink.

"She was hot but I never really did love her as much as Rin, it hurt when she slapped me but I don't feel anything" he said nodding his head.

"I just wish Kagome was here already, see her hot body again" InuYasha protected as he leaned back to the couch his brothers head on his lab.

"Night little brother" Sesshy said as he dosed of and the bottle in his hands hitting the floor.

"Yeah night" when InuYasha fell asleep all the left alcohol was dumped on his brother's head and the rest on his pants making it look like he peed on himself.

121212

review please

Return to Top


	7. some fun while back

**SIMPLE MISTAKE**

**CHAPTER 7 :** some fun while back

thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

i know it's long I'm sure you'll enjoy it

* * *

An eye opened and looked around, there was an awful smell on him and everywhere else, and the sound he could hear damn it was the first time he really wished he was human. He groaned, his hair was very sticky and the awful smell was all over the pillow he was lying on or was it really a pillow. He poked the pillow, it groan too and mumbled something. A confused look was on his face as he poked it hard drawing fresh with his claw. 

"Mother fucker!" his pillow shouted as it threw him to the ground hard.

"What the fuck!" he got up knelling on the floor looking up at his little brother holding on to his thigh.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he shouted to realizing that his ears were hurting like hell and the sound of cars outside didn't help at all, plus the door bell rang making it ten times worse than it was already.

"Arg………can't the world be peaceful even on days like this" InuYasha shouted as he walked to get the door.

When he opened it Miroku and a grumpy Sango were standing close together but he could smell someone other than them it smelled very familiar thought.

"What do you two want at this time?" he asked looking at then trying to place his mind on the cent.

"Surprise!" Miroku shouted making the honyuo hold down his ears as Miroku and Sango moved a side to reveal a very beautiful girl and a little boy holding on to the girls hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, can't you be quiet for a minute!" he shouted letting of his ears only to hold them down when a really loud motorcycle passed by.

" Arg……..today just ain't my day" he said going back to the house while the others just stood there but got in the house a couple minutes later.

"You can sit over there while I take a bath, I'll be out in a second" he walked up stairs where his room was his brothers was down stairs separating them so they wouldn't kill each other at night. The four just looked at him with a confused look on their face well mostly three.

" he drank too much last night" Miroku said as she sat down only to be sitting on a wet spot, the house was actually clean but there was a nasty stain on the couch that really stank.

"He drinks?" Kagome asked as she saw Sesshy getting out of his room, he looked stunned a little but got over it as he come near her and hugged her.

"You look amazing" he said as he heard a snort coming from Sango. He looked at her and sat next to her leaving Kagome just stunned.

"Sango, you didn't even give me a change to apologize when you left" he said Sango just looked aside him and didn't say anything as InuYasha walked out of his room.

When InuYasha walked up stairs he knew, he knew that scent, but he just could place his mind to it, and since he was so drunk yesterday the scent of alcohol was stuck on his smells. He looked at the watch that was on his bedside, it ready 12:34.

"I was asleep that long, man I'm lucky it wasn't a school day" he said as he walked to the bathroom taking new cloths and a towel. He was done now he put on his buggy khaki short and a white buggy shirt holding his hair in a long low pony tail. As he walked down stairs he saw his brother hug ….Kagome? 'Wow she looks beautiful' he thought as he looked at her. She was wearing a short jeans skirt about 2inched up her knee and a dress blouse with long sleeves. Her hair was wavy with curls at the end and her face was smooth and shiny showing off her beauty. She had a little boy next to her; he was still holding on to her hand, he had raven hair with a nervous look on his face while he tightened to her hand tightly. She was standing next to the sofa while Sesshy was trying to explain what had happened yesterday to Sango; as if she's listening he smirked at his brother and walked down stairs.

"Wow you finally got some make up on" he said as he smirked at her. Kagome just looked at him with her head tilted a little and her little brother hiding behind her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked Sango smirking at the look on InuYasha's face.

"Idiot" Sesshy said as he looked at his brother only to get hit on the head.

"Bitch, what's your problem" Sesshy asked looking back at Sango who had an anger look on her face.

"You're the bigger idiot here" she said getting up from him to stand next to Miroku, who groped her after and got slapped.

"I just mean that, you look pretty" he said smiling nicely at her.

"You know that, that crazy bitch is come back this week right?" Sesshy just liked to bug his brother to death.

"Would you shut it?" InuYasha shouted turning to his brother as Kagome's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she put the phone on her ear while walking to the kitchen it was the nearest place she could spot leaving her brother standing there.

"Hey little guy what's you name?" Miroku walked to him and knelt down to his level. He looked at him then backs at Sango the only person other than his sister he knew.

"Souta, what your name?" he asked pointing at him.

"I'm Miroku, do you like it over here?" he asked picking him up.

"Yeah, I like the house where my sister used to live" he said smiling at him. InuYasha walked close to him and looked at him trying to scare him only to find the little boy laughing.

"I like you, you're cool" he said taking hold of his ear. He flinched but didn't do anything about it.

"Awww the all mighty InuYasha letting a kid touch him, you must have changed" Kagome said as she walked to him and hugged him by surprise.

"Now did you miss me?" she asked as he blushed.

"Feh, whatever" he said hugging her back almost crushing her 'very much' he though as he nuzzled on her neck.

"Okay I think you can let go of me now, I understand you missed me" she said surprising him that he had been holding on to her for that long.

"Why don't you just admit that you miss the girl and you love the girl" Sesshy said as he got up being hit on the head again.

"Woman what is wrong with you today!" he shouted looking back at Sango.

"I don't want you to say anything or else" she said glaring at him.

"Can I talk to you……. in privet" he asked as he grabbed her hand and drugged her to his room.

"Wow I didn't know you had it in you Sesshy" Miroku said as he hooted after them.

"Shut it monk!" they both shouted. He shrugged and looked at the little boy in his arms as he shrugged to get out of his grasp.

"Hey guess what Souta, mom said we can stay here, they're be here by tomorrow, we're moving back here!" she hugged her little brother.

"Sis I can't breath here" she heard him say and let go of him, letting him slightly to the ground.

"So you're staying here in Kyoto?" Sango asked as she ran and hugged her friend.

"Yes!" she hugged back the boys just looking at them like they were very restarted, but didn't mind them.

"So where are you staying until your mom and dad comes back?" Sango asked.

"At my place of cause, where else" she said hyper like making InuYasha snort.

"That place doesn't even have anything in it, your dad moved everything in it, remember?" he said looking at her his hands now across his chest.

"Then I guess I'll stay at you house Sango if that's okay" she said smiling at her, Sango smiled back only Kagome to be pulled to a solid warm body.

"No you're staying with me" he whispered to her ear making her blush. She looked up at amber gold eyes as she turned around bushing him aside.

"Hmp' idiot" she said trying to hide her blush.

"It's okay you can stay with him, he looks trilled about it" Sango giggled as she looked at him.

"I got to go to work, see ya, get over here monk!" she shouted pulling him with her since he seemed to be staring at Kagome none stop, he's lucky InuYasha didn't see him.

"Okay see ya" Kagome called back waving.

"Kagome, we get to stay here?" Souta looked up at his sister and smiled; she smiled back and kinda did a nod trying her best not to blush.

"Who wants to swim?" InuYasha asked as he looked at Kagome.

"I don't have my swimming suit" she walked outside looking at the huge swimming pool.

"Anyways why are the two of you living together" she looked back at Sesshy who looked in deep thought.

"Hhmm, still thinking about Rin, you were an idiot for real" InuYasha said as he threw a pair of boxers to Kagome.

"What are these for?"

Idiot doesn't talk to me" they said in unison but Sesshy hitting InuYasha on the head. InuYasha hit him back but he walked outside with his car keys.

"You'll never get her back!" InuYasha shouted back while smirking.

"Who said I wanted her back" he lied just to get his brother's smirk out of his face.

"Liar, those are for you to swim with" he said now turning of Kagome who was confused about what they were talking about.

"What were you two talking about?" she looked at him while the boxers were still on her hand.

"His x-girlfriend, she got mad at him yesterday……" he looked at the girl who started talking in the middle of his sentence.

"Oh, I know her she was the one he was cheating on Sango with" she said as she started going outside.

"No actually is the other way around, he cheated on Rin which her, he's been going out with her since he was sixth grade" he walked out of the house closing the door behind him.

"Now do you really want me to wear this, maybe Souta should" she looked at the little boy, who was playing with the water, his tummy was already wet as he was laying on the wet surface of the pool.

"He can swim with his underwear, can't he?" he looked at her and didn't want to take his eyes of her she looked so amazing.

"He has a short under that and he wears boxers not underwear" she said keeping her head down for some reason.

"Well he can either, oh he can swim right?" he asked as he started to strip down.

"What are you doing?" she said covering her eyes and running back into the house.

"What I was taking off my cloths, I have a short under this!" he shouted looking at the door only hearing a snort from the door.

"So you want me to swim like this?" she was wearing a buggy boxer and a bra that looked like a bikini on.

"You're only swimming" he said as he jumped into the water. She shook her head but a smile was her face as she walked to the pool and sat at the edge.

"Souta you don't want to swim?" she looked t him he was sitting on the beach bench that was put close to the house.

"Naw, I don't feel like it" he giggled as he still went on shaking his head.

"AAA!" Kagome was pulled down into the pool. She opened her eyes under water it sting but she didn't mind , he was smirking at her as he rose up and put his hands on his waist while smirking. He pulled her up knowing she was out of breath.

She hit him once she was out of the water.

"Why' you do that for, I could have drowned" she was breathing hard only to find herself in a sweet passionate kiss. She kissed back without as second thought it felt so good that she leaned into it more. When they finally broke a part she had his hands on his neck while his were on her waist, they smiled at each other.

"Why'd you do that, you know I have a boyfriend" she thought about it as she moved away from him and went sitting on where she was before.

"Well, I have a girlfriend but they don't have to know about it" he said sitting next to her " are you still going out with that dope who used to live next to my house?" he asked looking at her, her eyes were straight forward and trying her best not to look at him.

" no I'm going out with another guy, he's a demon like Sesshy he'd smell your scent on me, and he'll get really mad, he doesn't even let any of his friends touch me" she said looking at him sadly " he thinks he owns my, he calls me his 'woman' " she didn't sound to happy about this guy. He looked at her put his hands around her slim waist and leaned on her shoulder, she didn't move away like he thought she would, instead she leaned on top of his head.

"He's such a jerk" she said softly.

"It's okay I'll kick his ass if he treats you bad" he said making her giggle slightly" why you go out with him anyways?"

"He couldn't stop asking me out, I thought if I go out with him and act like he didn't expect me too he would always make a comment on it, so I just sat back and let him do whatever he wanted, and I did hear some comments that he was cheating on me with another girl his x but I didn't mind" she said taking a long sigh.

"How come you didn't act on it, you could have broke up with him them" he lighted his head and looked at her, she looked so sad about it.

"Well I did try but he apologized every time he saw me and denied that he never lied to me, so I took him back" she smiled sadly at him. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly as if he'd never let her go.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from him" he said kissing her on the forehead.

She didn't say anything instead she just kept quiet looking sad.

"That's why I told you that you were too nice" he said chuckling slightly.

"I can't help that" she said taking a sign.

"Come on let's swim, have fun while it last.

When they were done swimming they walked inside while InuYasha carried a sleeping Souta he took him to his room. When he came down stairs Kagome was looking at her phone and reading some voice messages, they were all from Kouga.

"Hi Kagome, I love you call me back I want to tell you something" InuYasha looked at the phone.

"What does he want?" he asked standing behind her.

"I don't know, but I'm not calling him back" she said as she went to the restroom and changed. when she come out they watched a movie and slept on the couch InuYasha had his hands on her waist while she leaned on his shoulder with a smile on there faces.

* * *

review please 


	8. the break up with the jerk

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 8: THE BREAK UP WITH THE JERK

ha fianlly i got something for her to break up with...

i like to say a whole lot of thanks to everyone who reviewd, thanks alot yuo guys

and please sit back and enjoy ha

* * *

"Shit, I can't believe I forgot that!" the young man raised his hands to cover his ears and letting them slid down to his face.

"and you called me the stupid one" his brother laughed slightly and sat down with a remote on his hand while looking at the screen TV in front of him as he turned it one.

"Why couldn't you just called her to know that?" his brother didn't bother to look at his brother by the voice he answer you could tell he was ticked.

"The fuck I tried calling her and she didn't pick up!" he shouted while pacing around now. His older brother just shook his head in disbelieve something it was better to watch his brother than TV, but at this point he was tired from his own personal live, trying to get Rin back from that Mortal boy she choose to hang with wasn't as easy as he thought.

" why don't you just calm down and wait until she get here then you can act!" he shouted now his little brother was getting in his nerves, he did at most times but pacing around like that because Kikyuo, his bitch was coming back didn't mean he had to act like a total idiot.

" fuck, she said that she was staying here until school opens or when he parents come back, you know how she acts!" he shouted at his brother.

"InuYasha!" Sesshy said warningly. Finally he turned to turn to look at his little brother, what the fuck was running in his mind when he told the bitch to stay here1.

"Damit InuYasha, that lazy hoe ain't coming to live here, I'd rather you bring Kagome back here than here!" he shouted really angry. The last time she staid for just a day she messed up everything, her cloths were every where the house stank of her and he couldn't take it he actually moved into a motel for that night cuz he couldn't stand her.

"I didn't tell her to come over, she just said that she was coming over to stay a couple week until her parents comes back from their business trip and she hanged up!" he shouted as he started pacing again.

" go get her a hotel instead I'm not moving out like the last time I did anyways this is my house I'll kick you and her out if she comes here" he said as he turned to the screen again.

"Great idea you had since you were born" InuYasha said as he walked to the phone and picked it up he pressed the redial button and placed it to his ear.

"Hey Kikyuo here!" a hyper voice said.

"Yeah Kikyuo, I was thinking about you getting a hotel cuz we don't have anywhere you can sleep and my brother said he ain't moving out like the last time he did" he said hoping she'll take it the good way and not the bad way.

"um….okay" she said" I didn't think of that, okay but you'll come with me right baby?" she asked he knew she was putting on her puppy face on by the sound of her sound.

"Yeah of course babe, see ya when you get here" he said smiling.

"Hugs and kisses" she said making a kissing sound.

"Same love you, bye" he said hanging up after her with a wide smile on his face.

"Idiot" a girl said as she shut her cell phone shut.

"Come here baby" a man said. He had long jet black hair with red pity eyes, he was very pale but he kind of matched with Kikyuo she was pale too but the make up she had always changed that.

* * *

"He's so stupid, he can't even tell that I'm using him" she said as she leaned in the sitting man's arms.

"Naughty girl" he said as he tapped her nose while making her giggle.

"Your naughty girl" she said their foreheads touching. They were in a hotel, Kikyuo really never did went on vacation she just went to like with that man since her parents went on a business trip telling her she could go on a vacation if she wanted but she had decided to stay with her other boyfriends who was Naroku, he always made her smile and she loved him with all her heart.

"Why did you decide to go out with him anyways?" Naroku asked as he pulled back on the sofa he was sitting on to look at the girl on top of him.

"I don't know he was popular at school and all the girl wanted him, I knew he had a crush on me so I decided to take the change to make the others jealous" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Now no more questions, lets get back to where we were" she said in a husky voice.

"Yeah" he said kinda moaning when he felt her hand in his secret place.

* * *

"Kagome? You made it!" a hyper Sango shouted as she opened the door to find her long lost friend there looking a little confused at something.

"Yeah I thought you've moved or something" she said looking around the apartment she was in.

"Hey Souta, and no I'm not planning on moving" she said as she noticed the little boy who was more into the candy he had rather than anything around him.

"Kohaku I got you something!" she shouted as they walked into the house.

"Hmmmmm, you always say that when you want me to feed kirara, that cat eats too much I tell ya" he said from his room.

"Kohaku!" she shouted warningly and the little boy walked to his sister immediately. He was wearing a buggy jean with a 23 on each leg and a buggy white shirt that read 'south side' his brown hair was tired in a neatly shot pony tail with little freckles on the bridge if his nose.

"Where were you planning to?" she asked giggling.

"Running away from you" he teased as he looked at a boy who was wearing a buggy washed out black pant and a white buggy shirt over a white-tee underneath.

"Kagome, you're back' he said not knowing the boy's name, anyways he was too interested in the candy more than his greetings.

"Yeah yesterday actually" she said while she hugged him "you've grown up a lot" she looked at him he was taller and his hair was longer that when he say him.

"Yeah well do you want me to shrink" he teases as she giggled.

"Okay mister, that's Souta, her little brother, that's what I brought to you today" she said as the little boy looked up on hearing his name.

"Hi souta, I'm Kohaku as you would notice from my sister's big mouth" he said handing out his hand and shaking it with Souta's.

"I swear one day you just might find him dead if he doesn't watch his mouth" Sango said as he ruffled her brothers hair.

The two boys walked outside leaving the girl inside to talk about well girl stuff, like boys, cloths, styles, the hottest celebrity couple and stuff like that.

"So did you and Sesshy make up yesterday or did he get you ticked off even more?" Kagome said as they got off the point about hot celebrity.

" he broke up with me, then kissed me with his goodbye kiss, and say that it was best we stay friends and nothing more" she said sighing as she leaned on the wall more and messing wither her long brown hair.

"Oh he's as nice as that, Kouga is a total jerk, I'm planning on breaking up with him" she said as she threw her self on Sango's other bed. She had two for just incase Kagome wanted to sleep over or any of her other friends.

"I still don't get why you go out with that son of a bitch anyways" Sango said looking at her friend and stopped messing with her hair.

"I don't know I told you why, what time is it anyways" she asked picking her head up to look at her friend.

"It's, oh man its 8:59!" Sango shouted getting up "I got to make food for the dope and my parents" she said running to the kitchen.

"I'll help you if you want, just as soon as I call mom" she said as she got her cell out finding 100 messages, 99 were from Kouga (again) and one was from her dad.

"Okay I'll call dad back and call Kouga back" she said putting the little cell phone to her ear listing to the song that Kouga used as a ring ton.

"Hey Kagome" he said panting.

"What the fuck are you doing, having sex!" she shouted getting really angry at last she was going to break up with him.

"No was…..pant… just running" he said as Kagome head his x pant too from the background.

"We're over you really did cheat on me the first time too!" she shouted hanging up.

"Danm asshole" she said as she called her dad.

"Hey dad wass up?" she said calmly as her dad answered.

"Hey where are you where're home, it's time for you to come home" he said worried.

"I'm at Sango's house, its okay I'll be there" she as she giggled.

"Okay" her dad said and hanged up.

"So I'm guessing you finally broke up with Kouga, was he seriously having sex with her?" Sango asked as she placed some food on the table.

"Yeah, wow you cook fast" Kagome said as she looked at the food it looked a little cramped up but it looked good enough to eat.

"Don't laugh at me" Sango said looking at her friend.

"I'm not" she let out a giggle but didn't laugh.

"Okay I'm guessing you're not staying to eat my GOOD food" she said stretching the good part.

"No I got to get home, it's getting late" she said as they walked to Kohaku's room finding them sleeping on the ground.

"Babies" they said in unison and each picked up their brother.

"Well guess I'll be carrying him home, I'll see you later" Kagome said s she got out of the apartment.

"I would have helped if he wasn't asleep" Sango said as he pointed to his brother who was cuddling up in her arms.

"Don't worry he's very light" she said waving off.

* * *

"So did you find the hoe a place to live?" Sesshy asked as InuYasha entered the house with a grumpy look on her face.

"Yeah, and I had to pay for it, danm, I need to get away from her" he said as he threw his self on the sofa and looked at what his brother was watching.

"I didn't know you liked to watch passion" he laughed as a hint of red crossed his brother's cheeks.

"Shut up" he said as he changed the channel.

"I'm going for a walk" he said as he got out of the house.

"It's nine" he heard his brother but didn't really care.

As he was on he saw a figure of a girl holding something like a toy a big one in her arms. 'Aint the Kagome' he smelt her scent and ran to her.

"Hey" he said from behind making her scream but noticed it was him, the boy in her arms stiffed but didn't wake up.

"What are you doing trying to kill me?" she asked looking at hm. He was leaning his chin on her shoulder while his hands were on her waist, that almost made Kagome's legs give up on her but she was too stubborn.

"no then who will I hold this' he tightened his hold on her while he kissed her neck making her giggle slightly while leaned her head on top of his head tightly his in between her shoulder and head.

"That tickles" she could see her house and the tings around still looked a little messed up.

"well, home again' she sighed with a smile on her face. He pulled her closer to his body as he stopped and turned her around, taking the little boy from her hands.

"I'll help" he said smiling at her. When they got into the house her mom hugged her and took Souta from the nice young man as she said's hands and took him to his room.

"Come on, I'll take you to my room" she said giggling as she run up the stairs; he room looked exactly like when she used to live there.

"I thought you'd like it like old times" he mom said from the door but went down stairs withought hearing her reply.

"Your mom's really nice" InuYasha said as he looked around.

"Ha I got it from her" Kagome said lying on her bed, InuYasha sat next to her and lifted her up to his lab.

"Good, because if you weren't so nice I would do this" he said as he leaned and kissed her lips, she pulled his head a bit low and widen the kiss a bit.

"Yeah I guess" she said smiling up at him. He smiled down at her, how id he managed to like her so mush when he used to think that he hated her so much worse he even used to call her a beast but now she acts as if that didn't even happened, he thought about that only to realize he was staring at her.

"What, is something, you look like a mommy" she said giggling.

"It's because of you" he said blushing and turning to the other side.

"What'd I do" she said getting up and looking at him trying to get angry.

"Hey I never realized how cute you looked when you're to be angry" he thought out loud making her blush like crazy.

"Um…..I think I have to go" he pecked her on the lip and got out of the window.

"Idiot" she said smiling.

"He was cute, and he has cute ears not an idiot" her mom said from the door.

"Mom! I can't believe you were there all this time" she said blushing more than she imagined.

"Get over here and eat" she said giggling. Kagome got up and started chasing her mom down stairs, her dad and brother just chalked the tow as they raced down stairs.

* * *

so wha'd yuo thin review for yuor opinion thanks $$! 


	9. shedding tears becouse of her

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 9: shedding tears becouse of her

ha got the boys crying in here today, enjoy

&

"I'm out" InuYasha shouted as he walked to the door with his brother's keys in his hands.

"Not with my keys your moron and the ticket bill is waiting for you" his brother shouted from his room quickly getting out of his room while zipping up his pant zipper.

"What the fuck" InuYasha said looking at his brother with an eye brow raised.

"Shut it, you're not going with my car and that's that!" he shouted walking over to his little brother and tried to take the keys from him.

"InuYasha, I'm not in the mood for your pathetic games" he said dangerously.

"Ha, catch" he said throwing them at him and going to his room to get his. When he got down stairs his brother was out or his room completely dressed and ready to go whatever he was going.

"Trying to win her over again?" he asked eying his brother.

"No people like me have jobs that consider suits unlike you flipping hamburgers" he said smirking.

"At least I don't have to wear those shit, anyway I'm the manger" he said walking out. The two brothers smirked as they got in their cars each going two separate ways but about to do the same thing.

&

Sesshy drove his car to a small house that was painted baby blue from the outside. He took a deep breath as he parked in front of the house and got out of his car straighten up his cloths he was wearing a dress shirt and a jean that matched with the shirt he was wearing the caught he left in the car. He looked at the house one more time before he walked to the house rang the door bell then he stood there his cold eyes having a little unsure and a little hope in them. The door opened showing a girl with short raven hair hold in pig tails and wearing a short skirt and a long XL white tee.

"What do you want, are you going with that other girl?" she asked somehow her innocent face turning into a little disgust but her eyes had a thankful look in them.

"That's why I'm here, I wanted you to cool down for a minute then talk to you about it, explain everything" he said as he let a breath that he didn't know he was holding as she let him into the house.

"I'm busy today so get going, fast" she said not even bothering to tell him to sit down. A hurt explosion showed in his face but swallowed it as son as it come but Rin saw it and felt guilty for being so harsh on him. He let out a defeated sign and sat down looking on the floor while his hands were held together and a sad look on his face tears almost coming to his eyes.

'That idiot was right I lost her' he thought as he looked at her a tear sliding down his face.

"I loved you more than her" he said as he got up and left, leaving a sad, hopeless stunned Rin in the house. She thought about following him but it probably wasn't a good idea right now. She threw herself on the couch leaned by the window as he pulled his mustang out of the parking and drove off.

It hurt like hell; she really did hate him now. The tears got worse when he go out of the house, he could help it so he let them slid down his face until he was calm. When he got into his house more like his and brother's house he got out of his car bring the coat along with him. When he got into the house he found his brother on the caught he looked grumpier than he usually was when he was mad. He took another deep breath to get his voice cleared and looked at his brother.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked walking to his room.

"That bitch has been cheating on me for three years or more! She has been going out with another idiot! I can't believe this" his brother just rolled his eyes.

"couldn't you tell that she was a hoe since eight grade?' he didn't look at his brother, and probably wasn't a good thing.

" damn it I told you a thousand times she's not a hoe!" he shouted throwing a flower vase at his brother it hurt it even draw blood but Sesshy just walked to his room and didn't do or look back at his brother. The wound would heal in any minute anyways.

&

Let's go back about a couple minute or hour later to Inu and Kik.

InuYasha looked both sides as he went straight to a huge house about his dad's house size that was at end of the road. He didn't even know why he did that but he was exited about seeing Kikyuo and since her parents were now home she didn't have to live in that hotel anymore. He had a grin on his face as he striated up his baggy jean and white tee with Paul Wall's picture on the front. He closed the car and walked to the door ringing the bell and waiting as a little girl about 10 or 9 opened the door.

" hey Kaede wass up, you sister home" the little girl held her hair up in a low pony tail and looked up at him with a grin on her cute little face.

"Yeaah she's with Naroku up stairs in her room, I head grunts I don't know if they were fighting or something like that" she said smiling innocent all over her face.

"Thanks Kae, here's a lollipop" he smiled at her but once he was pass her a angry look was on his face.

"Hey Inu" Onigumo who always wore a smile on his face said as he waved to him. It was hard to believe that he was so mean to Kikyuo unless she was lying or didn't get what she wanted then he was mean to her. That didn't bother him he just wanted to see what

Kikyuo and that whatever his name was, were doing up stairs, he waved lazily and run up stairs.

When he opened the door there it was Kikyuo was naked on top of some man while his hands were around her waist with a blanket covering them up to their waist.

"Kikyuo?" he asked as he walked to where they were sleeping.

She suddenly lifted her head up as if she was pinched.

"I…InuYasha?" she looked behind his grabbing a blanket to cover herself.

"What are you doing?" she had a shocked look on her face as she really did see the look on his face.

"You little…….." he didn't say anything instead he just stared at her with a hurt look n his face.

"I'm sorry it was an accident" she said hoping that the man under her wasn't awake but he was.

"What do you mean that it was an accident?" he asked his booming angry voice making her jump.

"No, I mean, I love him, he makes me happy he gives me what I want" she said leaning on Naraku's chest.

"What do you mean he gives you what you want, what about us me and you wasn't that something you wanted, something we wanted?" he was now really angry and he could take it anymore.

"Wasn't I the one who always calmed you down when you were abused by your father, wasn't I the one who did everything for you when you needed me, wasn't I there for you? Or was that just me illusion?" he looked at her disgust in his face; he hated to admit it to except it. No it could be maybe it was just an accident those words she didn't mean them.

"I dint know she was being abused to her dad, her dad's the one person who gets along with anything and everyone" he looked at the girl in his hands " does he abuse you?" she didn't say anything instead she sat up straight and looked at InuYasha.

"Those days were when we had a fight and yes you were always there when I was hurt or needed comfort from a friend, to say the truth you're about the only friend and him that I have, I know I might be popular at school but I think that the people that I hang with are only my friends because I'm popular" she shrugged her shoulders InuYasha was just surprised that she was actually finally realizing those things he had a long time ago that's why he always hanged with Miroku his real friend.

" I guess I grew up to love you like a little brother that I never had and a best friend that was always missing in my live, I've heard what you're other friends say, I'm a hoe, I'm a slut and all that It hurt when I hear that but I don't mind I guess" a tear ran down her eyes he so wanted to whip it away but he could she had him to do that, she had him to comfort her now, and she had HIM for everything he ever did to her.

"Can we be friends, best friends, I promise I won't screw it for the world" she gave him a lazy smile and handed out her hand for him o shake it.

"Does this mean that we're over?" he asked getting up to the door; she nodded her head with a hurt look on her face as he walked out.

" wow I didn't know you had that in you?" Naroku said as he hugged her tightly.

"That wasn't a play you idiot, get up and get out" she said ass he walked to the bathroom.

"Why so harsh baby?" he asked as he followed her, hugging her from behind.

"Naroku just go I have to think about things I'll see you tomorrow" she said giving him peck and pulling away from him.

"Okay see ya" he put on his cloths sprayed some perfume on and got out.

&

"Kohaku, Souta!" Kagome called as she walked to the back yard.

"What!" they both stood up and ran to her.

"Snack time" he said giving each some chip and taking some for her self.

"Don't get dirty both of you or I'll get in trouble" she said while they said 'okay' and ran outside again. Kagome waked up stairs Sango was at work and she had told her to take car of Kohaku until they she came home. She had agreed anyway she was suppose to be taking car of Souta because her mom and dad were out for work. When she got up stairs she found InuYasha laying on her bed, she smiled slightly and sat next to him blushing some his fangs aside his face. He took hold of her hand and pulled her to his chest.

"Promise you'll never use me?" he said almost crying. She wanted to pull back and ask what he was talking about but rested again his chest.

"I promise" she pulled back a little to see tears running down his face.

"What's the matter; I've never seen you cry before" she whipped away some of his tears as more ran down.

"Don't worry about it just stay with me an I'll be fine" he said pulling her down to his chest again and kissing her forehead all the trouble seemed to be gone once around her.

"Thanks" he said before he dripped off to sleep.

She didn't say anything instead she fell asleep too.

&

sorry i've took longer than exected but i have school and all that shit, so please review


	10. geting to know me and my feelings

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

SIMPLE MISTAKE

_**Omg for the review** that's all I got I want to say thanks, I made sure I finished my homework before this so it might be long……you'd enjoy it I swear if _you_ don't you can abuse me….but not too hurtful okay . **I'm writing in everyone point of view to know a little more about how they fell and everything.**_

_**&**_

(Kag's P.O.V)

&

I mumbled as I turned lying on a soft thing, it was so warm, I knew it wasn't my bed I wanted to wake up and see what it was but I could even give in to the thought. I held on tighter to what seems like a really huge toy, and squeezed it tighter only getting a little moan of pain. My eyes flew open and looked at what I was holding; it wasn't a toy defiantly not. I carefully not to wake up the man or boy in my bed got up and stood beside my bed looking at him.

A smile appeared on my face as I looked at his innocent face. I look at his shirt it was XL with a Paul Wall picture on the front with his griliz, watch, and chain shining from the morning light.

I looked lower only to find his shirt slightly showing his muscular belly with a 6 pack (ha just think about ushers body, ha) I blushed slightly at his 6 pack and I couldn't take my eyes off of it. His body moved slightly but he was still asleep, he turned around making me face his back while he held on to a pillow he then threw on the floor well I guess it wasn't exactly what he wanted.

I looked at his belt it had his first letter in his name with diamonds around it. I guess his shirt was tucked in from the front until he went to sleep. His buggy jean had the same picture of Paul Wall on his leg and the other on had his name written starting from his upper tight to the tip of his leg. His shoes were Nike they were black and white just as simple as that. The smile on my face widened as I looked at him admiring him, I started from his shoes now up to his body, anyways I wanted to see his cute ears maybe I had a change to touch them. I got to his 6 pack belly and tried my best not to start staring I forcefully closed my eyes and started up to his ….abs? What the fuck! I thought as I looked up to his face only to meet with a smirking face staring back at me. His hands were holding on to his white tee up to his neck with a grin on.

"Liked what you saw?" he asked as he sat up making his muscular tighten even harder than they were Dam! I could take my eyes off of him and I was becoming red and red each time I looked at him.

"What, I know you do" he tightened his belly again making me blush even more.

"Got to go" I said as I ran out of my room to my bathroom. I head him chuckle when I left I crossed me arms over my chest and mumbled 'jerk' then splash some cold water on my face.

&

(Inu's P.O.V)

&

I knew I was holding on to something but in a minute I was noticing it, it got away. It even give me a tight squeeze just a couple minutes ago it hurt a little but it wasn't much to bruise or anything. I turned around looking for it maybe it fell to the other side cuz I knew I had it on top of me, it had gone just a couple minutes ago. I felt like opening my eyes to see where it went but my eyes weren't listening to my brain. I forcefully opened them my Paul Wall white tee giving me some light that made me felt like close my eyes baldy but the girl in front of me couldn't let me. She looked so dreamy looking down at my……belly? I moved to look at what she was looking at to find my belly slightly showing. I grinned at her face she was so cute when she was smiling I always did like her when she was smiling, not that I don't like the rest of her, yeah she's hot even hotter that that lazy hoe I use to date, I don't know why I was so hurt when she broke it off with me but some how I felt a little lighter I guess I was confused since she always acted so innocent and all. Every time she smile I just feel like my whole world just lighten up or the sun just shined in my world. Her creamy soft face, her raven curly hair and her whole self, I bet there are going to be a whole lot a boy are going to want her once school's opens. At the thought of that I felt a sudden sad come on to me, but since she was here I'll make the fun of it. I know she has a boyfriend ( he doesn't know that Kag broke up with Kouga yet) and all but I'll be the best friend she can have I'll promise that with a little flirt here and there now that wont hurt will it? I smirked. She was wearing a long medium shirt with a short skirt; the shirt she was wearing almost covered her skirt showing of her long smooth legs, those and her body took my breath away I wonder how words come out of my mouth every time I talk to her. Wonder why I was always mean to her in Jr high, that's why, first I saw how much she had changed over the summer and in seventh grade I just started being every kind of person I thought she'd like. I started of by being nice, that didn't work, then I just got angry and started being mad and when I slapped her that day, it was kind of lucky I didn't do suicide I felt so guilty about it I didn't know what to do. When I apologized I felt a little better but I still think that I need to do more to make up for the things I've said and done to her to make me fell better. I was almost lost in my thought when I saw her jerk her head up to and started to check me out from head up to my face again. I raised my white tee to my neck as she almost got stuck on my belly again. She forcefully, I could tell that she forced her eyes shut because of the cute little wrinkles she had on her face. She started again up to my abs; she noticed that I've raised my shirt and quickly with the speed of sound looked up to my smirking face.

"Like what you saw?" I know it was lame but I had to say something anyways she looks cute when she blushes. I sat up flexing my muscular to see her blush a bit, and it worked she was staring at my belly so hard it almost made me laugh out loud but I kept my cool.

" what I know you do" I said smirking my smile that is very popular with the ladies but to her it felt like nothing I always felt like I had to do more than what I did with other girls to impress her.

"I got to go" she said a she ran to her bathroom. I let that laugh I was holding in out as she closed the door, I heard her mumble 'jerk' then a splash of water.

I got up took of my shoes they were bugging, I can't believe that we actually slept since yesterday when I come over until now, thinking about it made me feel a little sad, but I brushed it off as I walked to her closed. It was neatly packed with cloths, pants, skirts and pajamas were in one side and over large shirts up to small were on their side with the sweaters and everything. Shoes were on the up shelf, high hills were with the pants and tennis shoes were with the shirts and all. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder; I knew who it was I could smell her scent it was mixed with water and soap. I grabbed her hand before she could pull it back; I head her gasp as I pulled her body closer to mine.

"InuYasha! I'm wearing a towel!" she shouted I guess she was holding on to it, no wonder I felt a little force on my back. I turned around, DAM! I could see her…I gulped….she noticed where he was looking at she looked down seeing the space the towel didn't cover on her chest and since I was taller than her I could spot down. She pulled away quickly and grabbed a couple more pants and covered herself.

"Don't sweat it" I said as I walked out of the closet.

"Hey hold up" she said said holding on to my white tee, I got so caught up in her figures that I didn't here what she said only when she pinched me.

"Okay?" she asked titling her head slightly but a smile on her face, I smiled and nodded.

"Sure" but of course I was confused what she said. She gave me a peck on the cheek and closed the closet door on my face, Dam it was worth it I blushed I know dumb of me to do that. Well she's hot that's all I could say. Later on I found out that we were going to Sango's house to pick her and Miroku up so we could go to a day out, what ever that mean.

&

(Sango's P.O.V)

&

"Dam" I said as I threw another outfit to the closet, I picked up another one, a pink short skirt with a short blouse with 'better shut up before you find my foot up you ass' I looked at it and smirked. I put on the skirt then a vest then my pink jacket that matched the skirt. Kagome called just a couple minutes ago telling me that we were going a day out with the boys, I was surprised but I got over it, anyways I was happy that I was going to see Miroku again, I hadn't seen him in a week cuz I've been to work all day long till 11 pm. When I was done I looked in the full length mirror and tucked the two stand of hair behind my ears and spread the lips gross on the upper lip to the bottoms, I smacked then together then smiled.

"Great" I said as I smiled at the other me in the mirror.

"Wow you look hot" I quickly turned around to be looking at a boy with short black hair hold in a low pony tail, he had a black washed out pant from the front and back with a black shirt with T.I on the picture, in the picture his head was tilt a little with his hands put together while wetting his lips. On the top of the shirt it read 'What chu know about dat?' then at the bottom it read 'don't be hatin' player'. His pant was sagging his belt had a big buckle on the front with his name on it and decorated with diamonds. All I could say was a dam, I had nothing else I think it'd the fact even if I tried I couldn't have said anything cuz he took my breath away. He walked closer to me his legs were slightly apart keeping his pant from falling (can you really imagine that, Miroku sagging? Ha) while holding his belt buckle. He got closer and kissed me straight on the lips, I shrugged my shoulder and kissed back, I didn't really mind neither cared what was going to happen just as long as I enjoyed that particular time. When we were done he put his hands on my waist and smiled down at me, he leaned his forehead against mine, and he pecked me again.

"We gotta get, the others are waitin;'" he said pulling my hand.

"Why are you tying to be so ghetto anyways?" I asked halve smiling at him.

"I 'on't know I guess I like to be like dat" he said smiling down at me he gave me a kiss on the cheek then let go of my hand.

"Hey San where are you going?" my little brother Kohaku asked, he was dressed in a buggy khaki short and a large shirt, same as Souta who was right behind him except he had a jean and a black under a white tee.

"Where you two head to?" I asked looking at them.

"Oh we head to Akito's house, don't worry is just right behind our apartment" he said knowing that I was going ask how far it was.

"Okay, just don't get into any trouble" I said as I closed the door finding Miroku waiting outside for me.

"You're brother cool" he said smiling sweetly at me.

"I know he is that's why I love those two to so much" I said smiling while hitting him on the arm.

"Girl, better get you fat ass back her' " he said chuckling as he ran after me.

"Hey Kag wass up?" I said getting in the car and closing Miro out.

"Come on Kag get your fat ass out, you can sit with him over 'der' " Miroku said as he opened the door, InuYasha was just staring at us with his eye brow raised.

Miroku looked at InuYasha who was some how a little annoyed with what Miro said, but I didn't pay much attention to him I was looking at his shirt he had on, he was wearing a little Wayne shirt with 'Hi Ho's on top and then 'Hi mom' on the bottom.

"That shirt got a good picture with some insulting words on it" I said looking at him, he turned to look at his shirt then smirked at it.

"What it says Ho's not whores" he chuckling making Kagome smile, Miro on the other hand was still outside of the car with an impatient look on his face.

"Dang girl, I said get your fat ass of this sit and go sit with down ther' " he said looking at Kagome who's been trying her best to ignore him but he hit the sport, he wasn't really angry he smirking at her which kinda of made Inu a little irritated.

"Boy, you better watch who you talking to" she said making Inu smile slightly.

"InuYasha why are you smiling?" I asked smirking him turned red slightly and turned to the driver sit.

"Yeah Kag, get you fat ass over her' " he said smirking.

"InuYasha!" she shouted in 'I can't believe you said that' sound, I was just laughing at hem. Suddenly she got up and went to the front cutting my laugh; I blushed as Miroku sat next to me very closely and held my hand.

"Kagome……" I whined but I didn't mind him sitting next to me.

"You know you like him and with whatever he's doing with you" Inu said making Kag slap him lightly but laughing and agreeing too. Okay maybe I liked what he was doing to me except when he gropes me, well I like that he's paying me attention so I guess I just react when he gropes me in front of people. I know it's dumb but I can't help the feeling, I felt his hand squeeze me tight I turned to look at him, he smiled even through he was looking out the window, but I could tell he was smiling at me cuz after words he turned to me and winked. I felt a gush of energy rushing from my belly and going throw out my body in different direction, and my legs gave up completely, it was a god thing we were in the car too.

I relaxed and smiled.

"Ooh I see she likes it when he holds her hand too" Kag teased making Miro let go of my hand in flash, darn her, but she made me laugh by laughing at me.

"Well Inu gave you your first kiss I ain't bugging about it, and that kiss he gave you, ain't the both of you cheating on you girl friends and boy friends?" I asked giggling, Kag did too but Inu snorted at that.

"I ain't got no girlfriend" he said making me remember that Kag didn't either.

"Then you two should hook up Kag broke up with Kouga a long time ago" said Inu turning to Kag with his eyebrow raised she shrugged her shoulders and didn't say anything.

"Oh wait" I raised my eye brow that wasn't a good 'oh wait' I know it.

" so he was holding you hand, wow I'm good at guessing" my mouth hang open, she guess darn I should of known that, Miroku just looked at her with his head tilt a little with confusion.

"Oh you just a little curios rascal ain't you Kag" he said chuckling making her giggle and me of course.

"Yep she sure is, but her business she don't like it when people try to be curios about it" I said smiling.

"Yep guess that me" she said in a care free way. She was always like that it was more like she card about her friends more herself, and that's why I always had to be careful with her so she doesn't get hurt, because she doesn't care if she does get hurt but if it was someone else she would care like a mother.

Ha we had a fun day that was the best day ever, we shopped, ate, watched a movie and I got to hold Miro's hand, it's so soft and what else lets see we shopped some more the boys didn't like that.

&

(Miro's P.O.V)

&

Dang doing all that was worth it once I was with Sango I could do anything, get tired and all that shit I didn't car; I got to hold her hand, and see her have fun. If she happy I'm happy and I don't give a shit about anything else, I stayed behind most of the time just to watch her but go left…right and all that, she has a fine ass, and Kagome if I tried that I would have been murdered by my homeboy, he's so protective over her. He says he was going to do anything to make up for all those years he was treating her bad I knew he liked her since we were in fifth grade when Sesshy confessed to Rin, now that's a fine little girl right there Rin's got a small body and I guess Sesshy likes her like that, but I treat her more like a little sister yeah and Kag too. Now Sango on the other hand, Dang she is hot, like last week when I saw her last she almost made me jump her, but you now I got to take it slow and all, I think she's flirting with me even thought I think we're kind of going out secretively. Well I live girl like that, she's strong, hot, hot, and what else except hot oh yeah smart too. Well when we got to her apartment I helped her with her stuff.

"No I got the key" she said when I asked her if the door was broken, how stupid of me, I dressed up for her today and I act like an idiot, I mean how's her door……..never mind let me just finish this dump story. I'm getting Inu's attitude I swear, okay with what happened. She opened the door while I just stared at her ass, dang I can't take my eyes of off that ass. When we got to her room her brother wasn't home yet, we walked to her room and dumped the stuff there. She turned around and looked at me, she halve smile and pucked me on the lips, she knows I was expecting more than that so I pulled her to my arms and gave her a passionate kiss like I felt like.

"Wow, I think it's getting hot in here" she said while fanning herself with her hand.

"Then take off all your cloths" is aid smirking.

"Okay" she said teasing she kind of started to but didn't take them off, duh she's not as dumb even thought I wanted her to take them off. My phone rang, I let it pass I was standing with the girl of my dreams in my hand, I was holding her actually kind of like in a hug like that and my mother frickin' phone gonna ring. It stopped then rang again, she pulled back with her creamy face looking at me and said " it's best you get that" and sat on her bed with her face blushing.

It was Inu I guess he was getting impatient with me, so I opened it up and pressed the green little picture of a phone there.

"Chill man wass up?" I asked I knew he was angry.

"Get you're motherfuckin-ass down here right now before I leave your bitch ass motherfuckin dry ass over here" okay so something must have happened or he was just angry.

"InuYasha' why are you cussin' so much?" I head Kag's soft voice trying to call him down.

"I'm tired and I need some rest" he said in an angry tone. I hanged up and pecked Sango goodbye and ran out of the apartment before my 'dry' ass was left behind, how the fuck does he know that my ass is dry. That's just hatin' I thought as I got in the car.

&

(Sesshy P.O.V)

&

I parked my car on the drive way not even noticing the car that was parked there. I didn't care, and I didn't want to care anymore, caring changes to love and love is nothing but pain, and right now I'm not in the mood for heartbreak. Yeah I know that they're a lot of fine woman out there, but she was special to me, and I cared a lot she just never understood. I opened the door and got in the house, I looked around.

" that asshole sona of a bitch ain't back yet" I said as I closed the door took my shoes off and threw them there, put my coat in the little closet and walked to the living room, where by my surprise Rin as there watching T.V as is she's been here longer than I have.

"Oh hey babe whatchu wanna do?" she asked making me confuse, I could see the regret in her eyes but I didn't know what for.

"Um…I mean hi Sesshy I kinda thought about what you said and I'm wiling to give you a second change" she said

"Really?" I bet my eyes were shining my whole being felt light the shine was shinning again and the jolt of joyful ran thought my body.

She ran to me and kissed me on the lips with her yes shut closed, the feeling on her lips went through my mind I was so caught up until I realized that her lips weren't on mine anymore, I looked down at her and captured her lips again. This time I kissed back and didn't feel like letting go. As we were just standing there enjoying what we missed in our relationship the door opened showing my honyuo annoying little brother, sometimes he makes me laugh but sometimes he acts like a kid but I still love him like his mother can never love him, no now that don't mean I love him, love him, it just mean I care about him that al I got my girl right here. At the thought of that I squeezed her tighter. Looking down at her I found her sleeping, darn I must have been purring silently cuz she always slept when I did that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now get outer here" I said as my brother opened to say something rude.

"Aight, I wasn't going to say anything anyways" he said, he's been acting so ghetto with his friends, now his homboy is outer control with being ghetto and all that. I'm not saying that it's bad but, it aint good if you act like that too much right? Yeah I guess. He walked to the living room his pants slightly sagging. I picked Rin up kissed her on the cheek while she cuddled into my body and sat on the couch. My little brother come back down stairs again and sat next to me looking at Rin.

"What?" I asked looking at him; he raised his eyebrow and looked at me.

"What she doing here, you finally got her back or she got you back?" he asked smirking.

"Why didn't you sleep at that bitch's house today?" I asked smirking making him blush lightly "did you kiss her?" he blushed more meaning yeah he much have.

Ha, no matter how annoying he is I still love my little brother and if that other bitch Kiky-ho comes back, I swear I'll get my sword out and cut her straight. I ruffled his head with a smile on my face remembering how cute he looked when his mom and dad brought him home that day, yeah he looked cute even thought I tried killing him a couple times.

He looked at me and smiled slightly one of his friendly smile and got up to the phone, he talked to Kagome for a whole lot longer than I thought, I know it's bad to listen to people conversation but I couldn't help it. The last thing I head him say was 'I love you' and that was it she didn't say anything so they hang up I guess he was a little upset about that in second but got over it and we watched a movie and I think we woke in that couch him sleeping on my lad and Rin in hand. Yeah a happy family, that's what I want what makes me happy is my girl and my annoying little brother.

&

review please i had to write this over night took me about three dyas to finish.

Return to Top


	11. kikyo's guilt and Kagome's actions

Simple mistake

wow thanks a whole lot for the review i made sure to update as soon as i could!

**chapter 11**:_ Kikyo's guilt and Kagome's actions_.

&

A girl with long raven hair, a short skirt with an XL shirt threw herself on the her bed and signed for the thousand times today. She looked up in the ceiling and a faint smile appeared on her pale face, she hasn't been feeling good for this week, with everything going so opposite, she didn't know what to do anymore. Her boy friend was acting wired; he barely called in anymore it felt really lonely she hated the thought of loosing him. Now she really felt the pain that InuYasha had felt that day, she got up and sighed again putting her hands on he thigh and thinking of all the things they went through. And the first time she ever really met him.

_A little boy with little doggy ears and long silver hair ran after a red ball only to see a girl wearing a short dress and her hair held in puffy pony tails standing just in front of it. He picked up the ball and looked at her with a titled head._

" _you idiot, come back with the ball or I'll tell daddy" a six year old little boy ran after him as he come and stood next to the little InuYasha who looked 5 years old._

" _she's pretty" InuYasha said not even knowing how he found that word in him, he shook his head and looked at hi brother who had a disgusting look on his face._

"_I hate you, you look like a witch" Sesshy said and took the ball from him._

"_Yeah, you do look like a witch" he said running after his brother. she then saw two girl, one to her wildest imagination looked like her, she raven short hair her face was kind of tanner than hers, her hair was hold in two pig tails and was wearing a short, short and a long t-shirt._

" _Sango" the girl with the pig tails called the one with bangs, she had long hair that was held in a low pony tail, she was wearing a khaki short, short and a large shirt too, they kind of acted like twins. She frowned and walked off with a sad look on her face, she wished she had friends like her; later on they joined with the boys with silver hair and started playing._

A sad smile appeared on her face again, she still didn't have friend, all she had were all fake, but she had Inu….right? He would be her friend……..? She wasn't so sure about. They still lived where they had met, he too lived in a big house just like hers, and Miroku since their parents owned business except her step-father and her didn't share his the Taisho shared theirs with Miroku's father the same company making it one of the largest one in the country, and making more money. Her dad had said that the money they made of their company was enough to keep them alive, just as long the company was okay it didn't matter.

Their second meeting was when she went to school he had said that she looked pretty again but when his brother come next to him he had changed his mind a again that she was an ugly witch, the girl who looked like her she had learned that it was Kagome, who at least called her a friend, but she had betrayed her when they got in sixth grade the boys saying that she was hot and she hanged out with losers so she went over to the 'cool' people since then Kagome had tried to keep in touch but she refused. For all she can remember Kagome was the only true best friend she had ever had since she move to Kyoto.

"I guess Inu was right, I really I'm an ugly witch" she sighed again and got up.

"No you're not, you're one of the people I admire" Kikyo looked down at her little sister; she picked her up and sat her on her lab and hugging her.

"Instead of feeling so down, why don't you go to talk to him, you just feel guilty what you did to him" the little girl said.

"thanks Kae" Inu was the one who started calling her that he could pronounce Kaede so he decided to call her that for short, just thinking about made her feel more guilty.

"Race you down stairs" she said giggling at her little sister, Kae giggled that her sister was finally not so depressed and chased her down stairs.

"Ha, ha, I'll see you later Kae love you" she said running our of the door, Onigumo just smiled at the little one and older one as she waved bye, he couldn't trade this new family for the word.

" forgot my keys" Kikyuo come back smiling at her 'dad' and walking out as he smiled at her from the magazine he was reading while holding Kae in his lab and giggling at what they were doing, probably looking at the cartoons on the magazine.

"See ya guys, save the fun for me when I get back" she teased and giggled with them as she got out.

He had two choices, he could either go to see Kag or go hang with Miroku, but those two seemed to be so far, so he just stuck with what he was doing, barefooted buggy pants and his Lil' Wayne shirt on and watching the T.V more like flipping threw the channels, why could they come over and visit sometimes he though lazily. He looked at the phone that was on the table to lazy to even grab it and call Kag for heaven sake. He looked at it as if trying to pick it up with some kind of magic powers and bring it to him but lamely failed. He dropped to the couch even deeper and went on flipping on the channels, he stopped at music videos and put the remote down beside him, he liked the song it was Chris brown 'excuse me miss' he'd like to make Kag listen to that song anyways every time she tried listen to it, she always started dancing that's what made him like it so much, just as he was smiling thinking about that the bell rang.

"Come in!" he shouted, the door creaked opened he didn't bother to look at who it was he knew already so he just kept on looking at the TV.

She walked to him and sat next to him and didn't say anything.

"What do you want" he said slow and clear.

"well I was thinking…….maybe I didn't apologize like you wanted me too, all I want to hear from you is I forgive you and understand that I'm sorry for what I did, I know it was wrong but……..I was worried about getting you hurt" she said tears at the peck of her eyes. He turned to look at her, he didn't know Kikyuo had this side of her, she never did show it ….as a matter of fact he only remember this side when she used to hang with Kagome and only when but she lost it somehow, that was the Kikyuo he loved but why is she showing it now?

" please InuYasha I'm sorry and I want you to say you understand what I mean and say I'm sorry, please I'm begging you I feel…..so…..guilty about it, I never felt like this before, I had friends back then but now I lost everything I ever had, Naroku isn't keeping in touch and I lost you and ….K..Kagome too" he looked at her as if she was possessed.

"That's……the Kikyuo I loved" he whispered silently but not facing her. She heard him and she felt sorry for herself for ever changing just to be cool, right now she wouldn't have cared if she was the biggest nerd of the world just as long as she was friends with him. He turned to her and smiled took her in his arms and hugged her nuzzling against her neck, Kikyuo smiled friendly and enjoyed his company.

"I understand and I forgive you" he said whispering to her ear.

They broke apart looking at each other and smiled a smile of tight friendship.

"Wanna watch T.V? I'm bored outer my mind" he said picking up the remote.

"sure" she smiled moved a bit closer to him and smiled.

&

Kagome hummed as she got out of the shower she couldn't stop think about a sudden honyuo that had been in her mind since last week when they wet on that day off.

_Kagome got of the car only to meet InuYasha just outside her door side._

_She smiled at him and tried to go past him only for him to block her way, he put his hands on her waist making her gasp just a bit .he learned in and rested his forehead against hers, she smiled wider as he learned in and just pecked he on the lips. She placed her hands around his neck ad pulled his head lower to give him a heated passionate kiss, he kissed back with more passionate than she had hopped, he didn't even want them to break apart worse he didn't even want to let go of her._

"_Yasha, I have to go" she said motioning his hands tightly around her waist._

"_Oh sorry, bye babe" he said pecking her again and waving bye._

_She waved still thinking about everything as she walked to the house, her mom teased her about it while Kohaku and Souta who ended up at her house laughed along, she just blushed and went to her room and slept for the night._

She smiled ass she put on the blouse that had B.R.A.T on It and then under it read 'beautiful rich and talented' (I have a pair of socks that says that for real, ha I know kinda dump) then a open girl hoody ( I think those are the one that are pretty small with a zip from up to down). She looked in the mirror she smacked her lips together brushed her face gently with her hands and got out of the room. she got down stairs seeing her mom and dad watching 50 first dates on HBO while holding each others hand, they were young her mom was like in her early 30s and her dad was like in his early 30s too. There was ad dreamy look on her face as she looked at her parents who had noticed her staring at tem like that and blushed, looking at her dreamy expression with confused look.

"Hey honey where are you headed to, oh I know to that boy's house, just don't do anything you'll regret" hearing that from her giggling and smirking mom she got red and huffed.

"Just see ya later" she walked out but smiling, she found her brother and Kohaku outside the house with two little girls they were running, yeah they were playing tug alright.

"Where you headed to Kag?" Souta took off time only to be followed by a cute little girl with curly blond hair held on top of her head with a baby blue ribbon. He looked at her and smiled and she did the same, was it her or was she stuck in a romance novel or something, it looked like it was spring when everything is blossoming love, flowers and new things and the world just being in the right temperature. She smiled and giggled and started walking the opposite way Sango lived with was to the right and she was head to the left where InuYasha lived.

"Over to InuYash's house I'll be back" she turned around and waved as the four kids waved back.

She walked to the big house almost skipping there she finally got to the house's gate, it wasn't big as the one they used to live in, that was right up the street, if you stood in their backyard you could see it, it wasn't really hard to miss anyways. She looked at it first saw that his car was outside, she was puzzled when she saw another car outside. She pushed it off her mind and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she heard InuYash's voice; she smiled and opened the door. When she peeked in she saw InuYasha sitting on the couch with Kikyuo both looking at her, he smiled but she looked on the ground as if she was ashamed of something. She smiled faded as she looked at them.

"Come in Kag, I was think about calling you" he smiled at her; she put on a fake smile and entered taking off her shoes and going to where they were sitting. She smiled shy and stood by the living room not even bothering to say hi. She was a little shocked but she smiled at them and waved.

"Oh, I was just here to see Sesshy, um……Sango………..yeah Sango told me to tell him…..um………something but I guess he's not here" she said turning around, he could smell lies all over her. He wondered why she was laying, he was so caught up in his thought he didn't realize that she was gone.

"Why was she…..laying?" Kikyuo asked "maybe I should go" she said he just nodded his head and didn't say anything all he could wonder was what did he do, he had seen a little sadness in Kag's eyes and shock with regret. He picked up the phone and called her cell phone, she picked up taking a sigh before saying "hello?"

"Hey Kag, what's up?" he said trying to sound cheery but he could so the sound didn't come out as he expected it to.

"Fine, just walking home to think about things and do something I forgot to do " she said sounding like her sad self again.

"Why are you so sad, I can tell, did I do something wrong babe?" he asked hopping she'd laugh or do something to show that she was happy.

"InuYasha, don't ever call me that word again" she said a hit of sadness and anger in the sentence.

"What word?" he asked feeling like he swallowed a golf ball that got stuck in his throat. He felt tears close to his eyes but blinked them away taking a big deep breath.

"That word 'babe', I don't like it" she said, he could tell she was close to tears.

"I'm coming over to your house, is that okay?" he asked not so sure about it anymore.

"No, maybe tomorrow" she said taking a deep breath and saying goodbye then hanging up. A tear slipped down his eye as he took the phone out of his ears and looked at it as if she was in the phone or something.

"What did I do?" he asked getting mad again. He threw the phone by the wall breaking it into tiny peaces, he walked to the wall punched it a couple times making a deep whole true it.

"why does she has to act like that, I thought she at least liked me now" he let the tears ran down his face, he let himself slid down the wall and sat on the floor burying his face in his hands and letting the tears run down. Why was he feeling this was? He knew he loved her but didn't know that he would ever cry for such a stupid thing as that.

"I'll go talk to her tomorrow" he said as he got up and walked to his room.

Kagome let the tears run down and watch the darkness or the ceiling as it grew darker and darker, without caring that she was acting like a spoiled brat, crying over a stupid boy. She didn't care anymore she didn't want to but she felt like she had to she didn't even had to try to care she just did.

"I thought he didn't' have a girlfriend" she said out loud but in a whisper. She turned around taking hold of herself and thinking about how he'd react if she ever asked him out, she kind chuckled at that thought.

"He probably still thinks that I'm a nerd like he used to, worse even a beast" she took a sigh and let the hot tear slip down her eye.

"I don't know why I still like him, ever since 5th grade I always thought he was cute, but it was getting worse with ever year, it got even worse when we started hanging together and he kissed me that day" she whispered.

"I…..think it's best we stay friends……..just friends" she said even thought it was hard saying it.

"would it get worse again?" she said in a sad voice, she was already getting depressed by just thinking about it, about how he would sometimes just mess with her to see her blush and laugh and hold her sometimes.

" we have to stay friends, and nothing more" she said tears running down her face, she picked up her cell phone and dialed one connecting her strait to his cell.

"Hello, Kag what's up is something wrong?" he asked sounding sleepy but worried.

"No, I just wanted to tell you something" she smiled slightly hearing his worried voice……….worried about her.

"What's one you mind?" he asked.

"Can we be best friends, in stead of the relationship we have right now?" she asked to tell the truth she didn't know what kind of relation ship they had, they would flirt, but never were a couple, but acted like one, so what was it.

"Oh…….okay, I guess" he said a sad.

"Thanks a lot Inu, love you by" she said sounding happy now that they had a straight to where they were headed to.

"No problem, just as long as you're happy, love you too bye" he said and they hanged up at the same time, but there was a sad look on their faces as they both went to sleep.

&

well did you like it? review to tell me! thanks a whole lot!


	12. my friend next door and akiss

**SIMPLE MISTAKE**

**chapter12:my friends next door and a kiss**

I'm sure you'll enjoy I made the end very special trust me!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, for those who got confused I explain took a guess maybe what you were confused about.

If you're confused about Kag and Inu's relationship

They're friends right now because Kagome thought that when she met them (inuand Kik) at his house they had hooked up again but no, she took a while guess and got it wrong. so she stopped everyithing and that wired sectretive friendship they had.If that doesn't help you can send a message.

$$$&&&

Kagome sighed and threw herself on the comfy bed, the schools' be starting just this week and it was Friday, she had everything she bought cloths for school but she missed the InuYasha that she used to hang with this summer. He called but there was that other side of him that she got used to and loved somehow and Kikyuo was starting to be friendly to her and Sango, that confused her a lot but she didn't care she just treat her like she would treat anyone. She got up by the vibrating of her phone; she got it out pressed talk and lay down again.

"Hello?" she sighed.

"Hey Kag why so tired?" InuYash's voice boomed from the other side.

"Just tired cuz Monday's school" she said smiling sadly" what you up to now?" she added.

"Nothin' Kikyo told me to get her somethin' from burger to eat I was headed there" he said as he took a slip of a soda he must've had or water whatever it was.

"Are you two guys together again?" she said trying to sound happy but it hurt really bad to think that.

"No!" he joked on something, she could tell because he was coughing badly.

"Are you okay?" she asked getting up from her bed and sitting up, he coughed a couple times before saying "yeah I'm aight". She giggled slightly before he asked something else.

"Why you think that?" he said still coughing a little.

" I don't know, I really don't" she said telling the truth she had seem them that day at his house so she got the idea that they were back together again.

"She just apologized for what she did and she asked us to be friends and nothing more" he said kinda sad because the thought of him being just friends with Kag really killed him.

"Hey why don't I come over there and pick you up to my house, I got something fun for us to do" he said kinda like a sing a song.

"Okay" she giggled at that making him smile ear to ear.

"Bye I'll see ya later" he said before adding "love ya" then waited for her to say the same.

"Yeah love ya too" she giggled then hanged the phone. It wasn't that they were going out but they really meant those words when they said it, every time they said 'love ya' it felt so right to tell each other that, it made a joint of electricity run through their body and joy when one said it back to them the same way. But they felt like they couldn't go any higher than their friend ship because they didn't want to lose one another. In a bout a couple minutes she heard her mom telling her to come down stairs telling her that the cute guy's here to pick her up. She hurried down stairs to see InuYasha sitting on couch with Souta playing a game, when he saw her he lifted his head up to look at her making him loose the game. She herself almost lost herself in his eyes but the sound of her mom giggling entered through their mind making them face Kagome's mom with a blushed face.

"Let's go" he said trying to break the moment. She nodded and followed him with her head hanging low trying to hide her blush he was too probably.

When they got to the car she got in the passenger side and he went to the driver side and pumped up the music making them forget about their weird moment.

"Kay I'll see ya later babe" Miroku said as he kissed Sango on the lips and got in his car. He was dropping her to her place so he could head to his place. She waved and smiled at him still blushing from the kiss. He pulled his mustang and drove off leaving Sango still smiling and waving. She started to walk up the stairs to the only to find her little brother grinning sheepishly at the top.

"Sooo……what happened to Sesshy or fluffy whatever you call him and where's you car?" he said only to find his sister running to him with an angry growl on her face.

"Why you little!" she shouted but smiling "didn't your mom ever thought you never to spy on big sisters or they'll kill you!" she shouted making the little boy laugh and falling on the couch.

He shook his head no violently while still laughing at his sister who was about to tickle him.

"Hey kids?" they heard their mom and dad coming from the kitchen making them stop with their games.

"Oh hey mom dad" Sango said still in her uniform.

"Why don't you go change we got some news for both of you" she said smiling at them while taking her husbands hand.

"Ohhh what is it, I'm I getting that mini motorcycle you told me dad, pleeeeeeese!" he kinda of pleaded knowing that his dad's answer was going to be a no.

" no Kohaku you can't get that motorcycle is dangerous and we don't have any money right now to provide it for you, we're get you when we get money okay?" he ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

"But daddy you're a doctor ain't you and mom……o well she's still in school but she works too" he pleaded.

"Hey I work over time and there's nothing wrong with being in school" she said making him smile at her as if trying to apologize.

"So wass up?" Sango said breaking whatever Kohaku was going to say next, he glared at her first then looked at his mom who was now speaking.

"Me and your father have decided that it's time we get out of this apartment and buy a house" she smiled at the kids, they kinda of smiled back except it wasn't a 'I'm so thrilled kinda of smile.

"Where to?" they asked at the same time which made them look at each other Kohaku glared but Sango just smiled.

"Well since we know you don't want to move from here, we moving right next to Kagome's house!" she said smiling at them with excitement.

"Yay! Now I don't have to drive just to see Kag anymore!" Sango was really hyper she couldn't wait until they move or worse tell Kagome the new.

"I'm going to my room" she said "and thanks mom dad" she come back and hugged them then ran out, Kohaku just looked at her with a sweat drop.

When she got in her room she picked up the phone pressed one connecting her to Kag's phone.

"Hello" Kagome was giggling like mad.

"What's so funny?" she asked starting to laugh herself too.

"Inu….Yasha's tickling me, stop……..please s...t...o...P!" she said he must have stopped because she started breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath while he chuckled on the back ground.

"Are you at his house?" she asked.

"Yeah, he come to get me and told me he had something fun for us to do but all he did was tickle me, thanks you saved me!" she said hyper.

"Well I guess you're welcome, guess what!" she said being hyper again.

"What how are you and Miroku going?" she asked giggling.

Sango turned red remembering the kiss her gave her early made her even redder.

"Don't change the subject just because you want to embarrass me" she said.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" she said making Sango giggle at her voice.

"I'm moving right next to your house!" she said more like screamed it out loud.

"Really! Omg that's so great I can't wait till you move in, to think about it I haven't seen the neighbors to the right in a long time" she said sound like she was in deep thought when she got to that part.

"I know mom just said that right now, I don't know when we're going to move in though, I'll ask hold on" she placed the phone down and walked to the living room.

"Mom when are we moving?" she asked.

"Any day we want I'll suggest you start parking tomorrow before school starts" she said making Sango remember that school started this Monday.

"Darn I forgot about that" she said hitting her forehead with her palm.

"Better get ready you school things are in our room and you're too Kohaku, and get up from those games please you've been playing them all day" she said as the boy just went on like he didn't hear anything. Hi s mom just let him play anyways he'd be whining about not getting enough sleep when school starts.

Sango walked back to her room and told Kag that it was anytime; they might even start this Saturday. The girls got hyper again before saying their goodbyes; Sango was worked out from work so she went to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What Sango say?" Inu asked as he turned to look at Kagome.

"She's moving right next to my house!" she said jumping up and down.

"Wow great news" he said smiling.

"I know, now take me home and explain why I'm so late from you r house" she said sounding just like when she was moving to Tokyo.

" fine you don't have to pull me like dat you know" he said taking hold of her hand, she looked back with a gasp when he held her hand ( you know like in slow motion when a boy holds a girls hand she's blushing and gasping at the same time? With roses too, Yeah). He turned from her hand and looked down at her gasping blushing face (still in slow motion don't forget when they open their eyes before looking, ha) their eyes connected, amber gold going against chocolate brown, locked to together showing the love for each other but somehow sealed within their eyes. (I'll never tell her eye color I have a lot of pics of Kag her eyes are all different color so you choose which you want to imagine). They lost their self in each others eyes withought knowing just enjoying as they stood, withought a warning InuYasha pulled her into his arms and kissed her with even greater surprise she kissed back as if it was her death rateshe kissed him with all the passion she had.

Feeling her lips on his own lips was a surprise he knew it was wrong, he knew he should have let go of her and stop whatever they were doing, but her lips were so sweet, soft, it was like liking honey from a soft juicy ……..he could even explain how it feel like, it felt so good so alive so real…….it was so good that he let out a moan of pressure making her pull away from him. Putting her hand on her lips and looking on the floor she looked up and at him with tears in her eyes and ran off.

"Kagome!' he ran outside finding the girl just disappearing right the next corner to her house.

" oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" he said as he took hold on his head remembering correctly why she ran off, he pulled her into a kiss, then moaned then she ran off………..but………..'Oh man' was his last thought as he ran into his house striating to his phone. He pressed one and t the phone in his ear walking down stairs to the caught to his surprise finding her phone by the door.

"She must've dropped it" he said as he closed his phone went by the door and picked up his. His phone rang as snoop dog's song "drop it like it's hot" started playing knowing it was Sesshy.

"Fuck what the hell do you want, I'm busy" he said hanging up the phone.

It rang again he let it pass it rang the second time forcing him to pick it up.

" fuck when I bought you this phone I didn't bought it for you to mess around with or show it to the ladies and tell them you have a phone, I bought it so I can I tell you make dinner I'm coming home and I'm hungry" he said making the honyuo pissed off then he was already.

"go fuck you're self you motherfuckin' idiot, ain't your slave so get the hella out of my business" he said getting really mad-er.

" darm, why are you and that bitch fright so much, you know ya'll should go to dr. phill maybe he'll help" he said making a girl who was probably no it was Rin giggle.

"Well maybe you should go for your attitude I don't like dat man" he said making the older brother angry and cutting off the phone.

"Gets him every time" he smirked as he parked the car in front of Kag's house and walked to the door.

He rang the bell about twice before Souta come to answer it.

"Hey man, whatchu doing here at this time?" he asked as if he was a security guard.

"None ya now move Stuart" he said picking him up and moving him out of his way.

"Where Kag?" he asked.

"Sleeping, why?" he was still staring at him as.

"Fine tell her I come over to drop her phone, her' ya go kiddo" he said handing it to him and waving bye to the little kid, who waved happily.

He sighed before going around the back yard and climbing up the three behind her window and entering her room. he sat down on the carpet and watching her sleep with tears sliding down her face, he whipped them away, kissed her right next to her lips and looked back to look at her.

"Bye_ babe_" he said in a whisper "_I still love since we were little_, and I'm going to _love you till I die,_ but right now I don't want to _spoil our friendship it's the only thing_ I have to see you smile and _connect with you_" a tear slid down his face kissed her on the forehead pushed her hair back before going out the window. The wetness of his tears slid down from her forehead down to her eye making her look like she had been crying.

"InuYasha" she said before turning around and snoring softly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

so liked the end i enjoyed writing that particular spot but i enjoy the whole stroy and even more when yuo review.

i'm talking too much today "i know


	13. two suprises that blow my mind

SIMPLE MISTAKE

Thanks a whole lot you guys! Sorry I've been away for that long not updating and all that, but I had school and the computer didn't have Internet, got cut for a little while. So I'll make it up by trying to make the chapter a little better.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Arg…….. School man, I hate this" a girl said a she pulled the long pink vest over her head. She straightened up the pink short skirt she was wearing and walked to the mirror with her lip gross. When she was done she walked down stairs, she was exited but not so exited when she found out about going to school at 6:56. She rubbed her swore and sleepy eyes as she heard Inu Yasha's car driving up at their house. She was just in time as he was about to get off the car to get her.

"No need (yawn)……..I'm up and ready" she said making him laugh slightly but still waiting for her to get to the car.

"Hurry up girl, I ain't about to wait for you here forever" he said chuckling. He was wearing a buggy grey sweatpants and a grey tight shirt showing off his muscular body with grey Swiss on making her almost drool she would have if she wasn't so sleepy anyways.

"It's 6 in the morning and you're telling me to hurry" she said a she got to the car at last and getting in.

"I know something thatll make it all better" he said as he put a CD now 22 and number nine. She quickly by surprise come to live and started screaming.

"Aaaaah Ne-Yo!" before the song started.

She started singing alone making Inu sing along with her too and mostly the song being meant for her in his mind.

"It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (fussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you mad  
I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy"

Kagome was barley in her sit when he was singing along making Inu admire her more than he already did. When they got to school they had repeated that song for at least a five times. They got out of the car the first thing Kagome did look around for Sango and the same Sango and Miroku were just getting to school. She was wearing a short blue washed out miniskirt with a short blouse on with a mini jacked that matched the skirt on top. When they walked to them Miroku having two slap on each cheek they hugged each other first then started walking to the main school. They went to the library it was to crowded they wouldn't be able to talk as much, as they walked by a boy with short brown hair whistled at Kagome and waved at her with a player smile on his face. Kagome being her nice self smiled at him and waved at him and started walking with Sango not even noticing that InuYasha had pulled back for a while pretending to look at a piece of paper by the wall.

He looked at her almost tripping to look at her …ahem…. behind he pulled his eyes of her body before he started drooling and just looking plain old weird. He walked to that boy with brown hair he stopped in front of him.

"Yo wassup, can I help you with anything man?" he asked as he turned away from another girl who he was flirting with.

"Better stick with her cuz if I see ya eying her' he pointed to the direction Kagome headed to "I'll cut you throat without a second thought" he said smirking dangerously at him before heading off.

"Past it around too" he shouted back before stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading off to catch up with her.

"Hey where you go, I got worried" she said as he sat next to her at the bleachers.

"Ha, had to do something, why so worried?" he asked smiling at her at her sweetly making most of the girls around just going crazy. He looked fine he talked like a player and he had a hot smile, every girl looked at him making Kagome angry slightly and some boys whose girlfriends were so hang up with him.

"Dang Inu is all dem girls starin' at you like dat or are starin' at me" Miroku said as he grinned at some of them, some waving at the boys making both girls slightly angry.

"I don't give a shit about who they starin at" he said making some of the girl's hopes drain but still not giving up. As they sat there Kikyuo walked up from the door making all the boys stare her way and now it was the boy's turn to drool. She was wearing a tight washed out pink skirt about up her thigh and a long a blouse with a mini jacket on top.

"She looks like model man" some boys said who were close to the little group.

"Yep" even Inu nodded making Kagome slap him on the head for saying that and Miroku receiving a hit too then again all the boys who had girlfriends did.

"What?" Inu and Miro turned to the girls, they just humped and looked the other side.

"Hey Yasha, Miro, San and Kag" Kikyuo said smiling at the friendly. She wiggled herself in between Miroku and Kagome.

"San come sit over here with us" Kikyuo said cheerily, that was a different side of her, she was all of a sudden just happy and not mean.

"Yeah, I think I'll do just that" she wiggled herself in between Miroku and Kag smiling at both girls.

"I'm hungry wanna go eat something?" she looked at both girl who smiled nicely at her before getting up Inu and Miroku were about to get up but the girls stopped just sit away from them stopping there to look at them.

"Girls only ha, see ya later" she said Kikyuo giggled slightly as all the boys recognized the three hot girls just getting up.

"Darnm, if I had them three I'll be the luckiest man alive"

"Darnm, dem girls on fire"

"Get me one dem"

InuYasha growled to the nearest person who said that.

He made sure that Kag and the rest of the girls were out of site before saying " if you even think about her (in the middle who is Kag) you're end up in a hospital bed before you realize what hit you" some backed down some just "psh-ed" him and headed on talking about the three hot dimes. He got angry instead of starting a fight for the first day of school he got up and walked to the boy's bathroom throwing a little bunched and entertaining some boys in there before getting out. He went to the cafeteria where he saw the three girls talking; he sat by a crowd of boys listing to what they were saying with his so cute fuzzy ears.

" so are you two going out with the two boys I saw you with" he heard Kikyuo giggle with a much nicer laugh than when he was going with her, he still rolled his eyes before hearing what the other girls had to say.

"No, well it's hard to tell; Miroku's always groping some other girls and leaving me in the dust" Sango said sounding sad from the sound of it

"Well he's always looking at you I saw it he looked kinda sad when we left, well to me that proves that he liked you a lot" Sango rolled her eyes as he peeked to look at Kagome who was slipping her juice and talking to the brown haired boy from early, he started to concentrate what they were saying.

"So do you g out with that boy you were with just this morning?" he growled slightly, what was he doing trying to hit on her or something. 'Didn't I tell that motherfucker to not get near her?' he questioned himself feeling like going over there and hit him or something but calmed down for the sake of Kag.

"Well, he's my best friend" she said sounding not so sure.

"Do you like, like him more than a friend?" the boy asked he peeked as he saw him move to sit right across from him.

"Well no, you don't usually go out with your best friends" she said giggling but a fake one he could tell.

"Well, I was wondering if you could hang with me" he said flashing his so player smile, what was he thinking playing her like that. He'd been like that like threw all summer until Kag showed up, making up his mind that he'd stop playing girl just for her.

So he pretty much knew what the brown haired boy was thinking, just because she was cute……..naw scratch that…..hot that didn't mean that……….okay maybe it did but not to Kag that was 'his Kag' he was trying to play. He got up from his seat and walked to where Kag was sitting at right next to her. When she saw him she flashed a sweet smile bringing the other boy down when he saw her smile at him like that.

"Hey I said no boys allowed Yasha" Kikyuo giggled slightly making him smile.

"Well I could keep away for that long" he said looking at Kag who blushed making him blush a little too. The brown haired boy rolled his eyes as he saw the connection between the two 'best _friends_'.

"Hey what's your name anyways, I'm Andy" the boy said breaking their little momentum.

"Oh I'm Kagome and this is my best friend Inu…..well his name is InuYasha but I call him Inu or Yasha" she said as if she just could get enough of looking at him or talking about him……….her favorite subject mus-ta been InuYasha or something.

"Okay" he rolled his eyes again knowing that Andy was loosing the game Inu smirked at himself for a job well done.

" anyways so, whatcha say about hang-in' with me?" …'man what'd it took this dumb ass to back off a girl?' he was angry again now Andy was smirking it was as if they were in a invisible competition about who'd win her. Kag slipped her juice when she set it down she felt someone who smelled very familiar cover her eyes, the perfume of him hit her nose like Darnm and got angry just as she smelt it.

"What the fuck Kouga!" she shouted making a couple people look at her. He chuckled before he kinda pushed Yasha over and sat in the middle of her and Yasha who was very ticked.

"Oh hey Yasha and whatever you're name is" he said looking at Yasha and Andy who were very, very ticked at him.

"Kouga? What the fuck is he doing hear?" just as Sango asked the bell rang making the crowd get up in a flash and get to the door.

"Yeah what are you doing her?" Kagome asked as InuYasha moved Andy aside and started walking next to her.

"Ha I come to surprise you, did you miss me baby?" he said putting his hands on her shoulder.

"What you did to me I don't think I have" she lied in the back of her head when she saw him she kinda missed him but in a friendly way not in any other way.

"don' worry I'm not going o ask you out, I'm going steady with Ayame, anyway I come to apologize, forgive me please baby?" he asked pouring at her with his baby face.

She smile and hugged him "sure, friends" she said letting go of his.

"Aight, how about I see you another day or something" he said getting ready to go hay-wire. She rolled her eyes others just dumpstruct at how he got here and where was he going.

"Say hi to Hojo or me" she said others still having the same look on their faces.

"How is he going to get to Tokyo?" Sango asked looking at him.

"I don't know he has some kinda of like speed he can run like a maniac" she said she halve smiled at Sango as he started running with a low speed making Sango's eye brow raise in a question mark like 'my brother can run faster than him' but took it back as she saw the wind start twirling around like a mini tornado and off he was gone like dat!

"He's strange" everyone agreed with Sango as they all found out they had first, second, fifth period together.

When finally the day ended Kagome was invited to InuYash's house.

"Why don't you guy's thug along with us?" Kag asked looking at Andy Kikyuo who was on the phone and Sango Miroku was off groping yet another girl and Sango went after him.

"I got practice after school" Andy said smiling a winning smile at her.

"Oopsy I got a date with Naroku" she said cheerily holding her phone on hold.

"And I have a science project with this idiot" Sango said pointing to Miroku who was holding his baggy saggy jeans while rubbing hid head.

"So I guess it's just you and me ha" Inu put his hand on her shoulder hugging her tightly.

"Oh, hold the pause" a little guy with booming hair said as he took a snapshot of them then the taking one from everyone.

"Best couple, got it, best athletic got it, most preppy go it, and most violent couple?" he wasn't sure about that but he took it anyway "well thanks folks" and he was gone leaving the group quite stunned. Kagome quickly wiggled out of Inu's grasp to look at the group

" he think's we're a couple" she giggled slightly by looking at how Sango and Miroku were, she was holding him by his white tee while he was rubbing his sore head –poor baby- and holding his pant at the same time.

"Well you two do make the cutest couple I've seen" Kikyuo said holding her phone on hold again before whining "Naroku! Why haven't you got here yet" she whined she was a fresh an and Naroku on the other hand was in 11th grade (I don't know how they're called don't hold it on me). Well everyone agreed except Any who said she would've made a cute couple with him too, he's a football player and she can go try out for the cheerleaders, she said she was there already and InuYasha was a football player.

"If you're in football why aren't you coming to practice?" Andy asked as he waved a to the girl he was with in the morning.

" I don't need to, I'm better off not practicing anymore than I already think I do, I'll make it unfair for the other team" he said before waving his other question or complain off and walking with Kag to his car. They waved to Sango and Miroku who was out womanizing when Sango wasn't looking but got caught. Kagome giggled as Sango dragged Miroku to the car while still shouting "call me later shouty!" and getting him after that.

When they got in the hose they found Inu's dad and mom their.

"Oh hey mom Dad, wass up?" he asked as he threw his books on the table taking of his shoes and all that.

"Since we thought ya'll were nice this summer, we want to trade you houses, ya'll have the big one and we have this one, it suits us better, ya'll are young you can have the big house, we already settled you and us in" their dad said in one big breath.

"I'm up for it. Where's the idiot………..um I mean Sesshomaru" he asked scratching his bad for his mistake.

"In the big house already he took you other car there too and put it with the others" his mom said noticing Kag for the first time……maybe it was because she was so in her husbands arms that she forgot to look up.

"Wow what a pretty young lady you re, are you of Yasha's little girlfriends?" she asked as she got up and walked over to her while leaving the two kids blushing like crazy.

"Um………I'm his friend" she stuttered, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes seeyignt hat sad smile on her face. just as Izoy went back to her husbands arms and them getting out to the car not forgetting their school things Kagome's phone rang, it was Sango.

"hey wass up" Kag said hearing hyper Sango from the other end.

" guess what mom and dad moved all the stuff from out apartment to the house, we're permanently leaving there now" she said hearing a smack mean that Miroku was with her and the slap was for……….you know what he does best.

" wow that's great how about I see you when I get out of Inu's house and when you two guys stop fighting or whatever ya'll doing" she said making Sango a little irritated.

" we're not doing anything" she said making Kag giggle then saying "illegal" Sango just ……….stomped a little while smiling because Kag was laughing so she couldn't get angry at her.

"Fine bye" she said and hanged up he phone, and Kissing Miroku as soon as she got off because he's been pulling her down on the bed while she was stding up.

When Kag saw the house it was beautiful she had forgotten it since she mostly didn't come here very often and when she come she staid either in the car or never went anywhere other than the living room, they mostly come over when Inu needed something more like money. It was hard to believe that he worked and was a manager at some burger something, he needed money from his parents' all the time like a baby wanting food all the time. But guess they didn't mind either.

When they got in the house they found Sesshy and Rin watching passion Inu snickered but didn't laugh because his brother wasn't the kind of guy who liked watching a show like that it evolved too much love for his taste. He looked at him growled and went on with the movie with Rin in his arms, Kag and Inu walked up stairs to his old room finding everything in it like it was. He grabbed a remote from a table that was just right net to his walk in closet and turned on the radio that was just above his king size bed.

He turn dont eh music and they both started messing around playing in the bed tickling each other until their face become face to face and just inches from each others lips. He could feel her fresh breath hitting his nose, he so wanted to kiss her but eh last he did she ran away………..what was he to do. He saw slightly her face move upward making their lips touch. He could already feel the softness of her lips how juicy and kissable they were, but the last he did ………….he could he wasn't supposing…………..'I can't do it………..no I don't want to……….lose her………..I love her too much to lose her………..i wouldn't be anything' by his surprise she kissed him, at first he was stunned but closed his eyes slowly like they had min of their own and kissed her back with all the love he had for her. They kissed passionately before they broke apart, his hands were on her waist just under her shirt while hers were tightly pressed again his chest he was on top of her while they both laid on the bed. The door swung opened leaving their position and Making Sesshy just raises his eye brose and close the door. They didn't care mind whatever they staid like that until hey slept but now they slept next to each other but holding on to each other like a death line.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hey review to tell whatchu thought, i know it's pretty long...got tired of writing it myself. so lease review and thank yuo love ya! ha bye


	14. together at last

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 14: together at last

Aww thanks you guys I really enjoyed the reviews yall gave me and I'll try to make this as sweet as possible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A girl giggled and leaned on the boy's lab while he was smiling at her and tickling her.

"Okay I give in, you won" she said still giggling. He looked at her still smiling while pulling her on his lab.

"Really what do I get for my reward" he said pulling his face close to hers.

"Nothing much just…….." she was cut as the boy captured her lips in his and kissed her passionately letting go of her while smirking at her she slapped him on the shoulder slightly while smiling.

"I knew you'd like it" he teased making her go red.

"What are you trying to do play me, I think you already did that to get us to where we are" Kag said leaning on his shoulder while getting comfortable on his lab.

"Well maybe if you weren't so hot and stubborn it shouldn't have taken us that long, remember in the early fourth grade?" he looked at her as he rapped his hands around her little body and laid back into his king-size bed.

"Oh yeah, I remember why were you so mad after you asked me that?" she asked popping her head up from on top of him to look at him.

"Why wouldn't I, I had a crush on you since we were like in first or second grade and finally when I got courage to ask you, you turn me down, how would've you felt?" he looked at her ,pulling her down to meet his smirking face and rubbing his nose on hers. She smiled at gave him a peck on the lips.

"Okay so I was wrong but I'll make it all better…………" well he was expecting a really heated kiss or something like that but then he heard her say "by making you some ramen, your favorite" she giggled hard by the look on his face.

"What no I don't want ramen right now, I'm full" he said pulling her down and yet again sharing another kiss.

"Now that was a reward" he said as he heard his phone ring from his baggy jeans, he ignored it and Kag didn't tell him more like Oder him to pick it up.

"come on I want you to list to this song" he got up not putting Kagome down which she didn't mind being in his arms was so comfortable, since yesterday she hadn't said that far except when she went home and to Sango's house and going back home to sleep. At school all the boy's hopes were drained, Kikyuo finally showed up with her man of course being her cheerily self she was all over him and glaring at all the girls who looked his way and him doing the same to the boys, InuYasha glaring at any man who look Kagome's way and her doing he same. Andy was confused but wasn't surprised when he saw then hand in hand the next morning but really he didn't mind even he grumpily agreed that they did make a great couple and he already was expecting a reply from Yuri the third hot cheerleader anyway.

He placed her on his hip like a baby and walked to the little table next to his closet, he turned on the radio and put on 50 cent :die or die trying: he started flipping threw them. Finally he got to number ten an let it play.

50 Cent  
New York City!  
You are now rapping...with 50 Cent  
you gotta love it...  
I just wanna chill and twist a lot  
Catch suns in my 7-45  
You drive me crazy shorty I  
Need to see you and feel you next to me  
I provide everything you need and I  
Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry  
Got some questions that I got to ask and I  
Hope you can come up with the answers babe

Nate Dogg  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...

50 Cent  
If I feel off tomorrow would you still love me?  
If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me?  
If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,  
Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?  
If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like  
some of my friends?  
If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?  
If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?  
I'd get out and peel a nigga cap and chill and drive  
I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside  
If I ain't rap 'cause I flipped burgers at Burger King  
would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me?  
And in bed if I used to my tongue, would you like that?  
If I wrote you a love letter would you write back?  
Now we can have a lil' drink you know a nightcap  
And we could go do what you like, I know you like that

Nate Dogg  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...It's easy to love me now (Woo!)  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...

50 Cent  
Now would you leave me if you're father found out I was thuggin'?  
Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving?  
Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?  
Are you my soulmate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing  
Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?  
I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans  
If I was down would you say things to make me smile?  
I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how  
If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see?  
And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me  
would you believe me? Or up and leave me?  
How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?  
And always remember girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take  
I love you like a fat kid love cake  
You know my style I say anything to make you smile

Nate Dogg  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...

Could you love me in a Bentley?  
Could you love me on a bus?  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us  
Could you love me in a Bentley?  
Could you love me on a bus?  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us

When the song was done she liked it but she turned to him.

"So wass up?" she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but wouldn't let her.

"Would you love me threw anything, and be with me no matter what?" his eyes were closed as he asked her that question.

"Of course what gave you the idea that I wouldn't?" she asked touching his chin softly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her smiling face making him smile from ear to ear.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he said pecking her cheek.

"Only a thousand times today but it wouldn't hurt" he smiled at her kissing her again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

"Miroku? Can I ask you a question" her face went really serious and a hurt look almost in her eyes that made his heart skipped a beat, she never really was that serious when she was around him. He held her tighter in his arms as he got up to look at her face. He was in his apartment since his father couldn't take the phone calls he got every day and kicked him out.

"Wass up?" he asked looking at her.

" well I know you love me and of course I love you too, but what is our relationship, I mean you're always groping other girls and sometimes seem like you don't care" he held her tight as he saw that tears were very close to be drawn.

"What do you want it to be?" he whispered in her ear, she looked up at him.

" well since we already love each other why don't we…………..go……out" she said blushing slightly while she looked at her own lab. He placed his hand on her chin to rise it up to look at his face; she smiled slightly as he learned in to meet her face.

"I love you" he pulled her in and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart she threw herself in his arms hugging him tightly.

"I love you too" he hugged her back smiling from ear to ear. They leaned back while holding each other tightly, and a couple minutes later they fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sesshy!" a girl whined as she stomped her felt on the ground.

" Rin, I told you no" he said calmly even thought he was oppose to be mad but smiled at her calmly while calling her to him.

"I don't wanna" she whined while walking to him even thought she said she didn't want to. He held her on her hips while standing up to meet up with his face.

"I wanna go to the garden………." She kissed him first them started whining but he wouldn't let her.

"Idiots, they've been giggling in there for a hell long time by now" Sesshy complained as he rolled his eyes hearing 'them' meaning Inu and Kag giggling again.

" shut it they're in love and that what people who are in love do" she started that sentence rough but become sweet then dangerously at the end making him back down a little by her voice.

"Fine I'll take you" he said as he opened the window and got out using his demonic powers to take her to the garden.

"Happy now babe?" he smirked at her as she turned slightly red.

"Very" they sat there in the garden as the sun set making them smile at each other. Sesshy picked up a red rose and tucked it in her ear while he pecked her on the lips. She smiled back at him.

"You look hot in red, you know that" he chuckle das she giggled slapping his shoulder slightly as she did so.

"Well you look hot in anything" he turned red as he held her tighter to himself and kissing her hair. She leaned in and enjoyed the day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pay attention to the song……….it's very important to future chapter…….ha please tell me what you thought.

INU: yay I'm finally with Kag; hugges her tighter making her gag.

Sesshy: pathetic humans" and walks off with Rin while others sweat drop on their head.

San: anyways I'm out got a date with Miroku "he's out groping other woman "Miroku!

INU: what do you mean that the song is going to be important in future chaps?

2cute4u3: ha just deal with it, if I'm not telling my readers, why should I tell you? "Inu gets angry at me.

Inu: why you little son of a bitch! "Taking out his sword, I look at him like he's crazy.

Me: boy I got a bigger sward than that so better put you're down before min comes out and I'm not a son of a bitch! "Takes out a bigger sword than his, and he turns back his with a: feh:

INU: just be glad Kagome held me back: Kag's sitting down watching us with her eye brow raised.

Me: retard "walks off and leaving them to cuddle.

Typing : well hope you enjoyed now review please, have I said that before? Ha


	15. sticking with him and kikyuo's illness

SIMPLE MISTAK

110? Wow my stories have never been this popular to get so much reviews, I'm practically jumping up and down the chair!

I'm going to try my best top remit that is to make every one of you happy.

* * *

As InuYasha walked down the empty hall he had a grin on his face just thinking about him and Kagome together made him go crazy, it was like a long dream no a fantasy that come true that he had been dreaming of since he was little. He grinned even more as he thought all the things he could do to make Kag smile, giggle, laugh, and just to see her happy. He wasn't a ware of the two girls that were giggling at him thinking that he was maybe flirting with them or something, instead of looking in his eyes to where he was looking because he was daydreaming; they were paying attention on his action, the grin he was wearing more likely.

"InuYasha?" one girl said she had blondish hair with a short blouse on with – you're boyfriend bought me this shirt- written across all the way to the bottom of the blouse that was holding her tightly showing off her curves. She snapped him out of his dreams slightly making him angry he raised his eyebrow and looking at her.

" I……….I really like you a lot and I was wondering if you………..would go with me" she said slightly turning scarlet.

"Um……………sorry but I'm going out with someone already haven't you heard" he said trying to be not rude as possible, where was she playing at anyways. 'That was like yesterday's news' he thought as he once again went back to daydreaming about Kagome. Then all of a sudden he felt warm breath on his lips, the lips weren't as tasty as Kag's were so he pulled back throwing the owner of the lips backwards and snapping once again to reality this time staying awake.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, did you hear me! I said I was going out with someone else already!" o man he looked just down the end of the wall seeing puzzled Kagome standing there. She started walking the other way to where she came back from.

"Shit, now look what you've done!" he shouted as he ran down the hall, he looked back to see the girl who had thrown on his ran to the other hall with the other following her. He didn't care right now he was scared that Kagome was mad at him, he ran down the hall as he got there he saw her walk just up the hall which met up with the one the two girls ran to.

* * *

Kagome was fuming 'wait until I get to you bitch!' she thought as she ran to the second to the first hall. She knew that the bitches were going to be there at least in the bathroom. She ran to the hall and entered the bathroom slamming the door shut only to find Kikyuo and Sango there with the two girls in the middle of them.

"Wait until I get my hands on you bitch!" She shouted running to her, no one stopped her instead they both started just slapping the two girls. One girl entered the bathroom all knowing what was going on of course she had been the main cause of it.

"Kagura tell them to stop!" she smirked at them

" I didn't tell you to kiss them now did I, I simply told you to mess with them" she said not long was she pull in the group of being beating up, being punched on the face three times and on her stomach about a multiple times before the principal come to see what was the problem.

"Girls hold it!" she shouted as she pulled the three girls apart "what is going on here!" she was so angry she could've slapped them but it was against the law. She took them to her office called their parents' to come to school and not to forget a pair of cloths. They talked it over the parents and teachers were very surprised yet not that much that they were fighting over boys.

" so let me get this right, Yuma, Taiko and Kagura kissed you three young ladies' boyfriends' and you all got into this fight over boys?" the six girl nodded kind of ashamed but not much hey they were fighting for their men…….was that so wrong? Heck no………well they didn't think so.

" they will be released to classroom for today but tomorrow they will in O.C.S (in my school we have that I don't know what it stands for……so just think of it as ….well not a good thing) – thank you for coming on such short notice" the principal said as she got up the girls getting up too and heading to the nurse's office first then to their classes ………not to mention the vice principal who was with them for any other problem along the way.

"Good thing is lunch that beat up got me hungry" Sango said as she rubbed her belly as they entered the cafeteria. As they got in Miroku, InuYasha and Naroku rant to them each one of them saying "Sango, Kiky, Kag I can explain please don't me mad at me, I can't afford to loose you" it was as if they had been playing on it, first they looked at each other like "what the heck are you coping me for" them at the girl who were giggling.

"So you aint mad at me babe?" Miroku said walking to Sango just pulling his baggy pants up and taking her hand. on we got something to tell yall, we just got into a fight" she said proudly.

InuYasha put his hands on Kagome's waist glared at the girl who had 'kissed' him early and walked on as Kagome did the same thing making her scared to death.

Naroku did the same and walked Kiky to the table they were sitting at and sitting next to her pulling her on his lab.

"So what did you three do, you know that, that girl threw herself on me I didn't grope her or anything like that" Miroku said raising his hands up in the air showing innocence.

" shut it before I change my mind" she said making him just shut up, even any idiot would have known that he had groped her at first even thought he hadn't like the part when she had kissed him.

"We beat the heck outer those girls, yeaah!" Kikyuo said cheerily. All of a sudden blood rushed outer her nose hitting on top of the table they were sitting at making her quickly hold her nose and a pain look on her face. She didn't say anything except look at Naroku for help; he looked at her back in understanding.

"I'll take her" Naroku said as he picked her up pride style and walked to the door telling everyone that everything is going o be okay. They simply nodded and got in the line to get lunch. After school Kikyuo had gone home, because she got really sick now, so she had to go to the hospital to see what the matter was.

"So wanna go see Kiky Naroku must be worried" Kagome said taking a deep breath she hadn't gotten over how just blood started streaming down Kikyuo's nose for nothing.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten into that fight" Sango said her voice sounding really sad, Miroku placed a hand on her waist as to comfort her, she leaned on her shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah, we could've just let it pass" Kagome took a sigh as she felt Inu Yasha squeeze her hand and smile sadly at her.

When they got to Kikyuo's house they found her parents sitting down stairs in each others hands with a sad look in their face even thought Ai Kikyuo's mom tried her best to smile at them but tears started running down her face.

"She's okay now mommy, the blood stopped running" Kae said running from up stairs smiling her frown running into a smile, she had accompanied Naroku since he come home with her and the doctor that they called-family doctor- that is.

"Thank goodness" Kagome looked slightly up at Inu, he looked hurt but so was she, she squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He looked down at her and took her in his hands hugging her tightly as if to squeeze his paint out by holding her.

"She's going to be okay" she whispered gently into his ears, he shook his head slightly.

" I'm…………I'm not worried about her……….I'm………..worried about you…………you might get hurt just like she did……….." she felt wetness on her blouse. She was shocked he was scared that she was going to get hurt just like her.

"Don't worry, I won't get hurt" she smiled nicely at him as she pulled back to see his face, it was bowed slightly so his bangs were covering his eyes. She pecked him on the lips and slightly picked his head to see her smiling at him.

" it'll be just fine, I promise" she said noticing for the first time that they had audiences, they turned red and covering for that they ran up the stairs to Kikyuo's room other following right after.

* * *

please review and thanks sooooooooo much! for reviewing, i'm hyper! 


	16. trouble with i love yuo

SIMPLE MISTAKE 

CHAPTER 16: 

THANKS A LOT YOU GUYS! Sorry about the late update I admit I've been lazy and school too so I'll make it up to you by writing a chapter! Yay? Yeah.

"You have to take me serious once in a while InuYasha!" a very pissed off bold man said as he got into Inu's face. He so wanted to slap the heck outer the old man's mind but that would've been rude and Kagome would let him live a peaceful live withought apologizing and he hated getting 'sorry' or 'I apologize ' outer his mouth.

"Okay, okay geez don't have to get your bold self into my face like that, gotta give a brother some space to breath and your breath aint exactly what I want to breath right now "he said (I know it's kinda lame) the girls of cause were amused but not the one who sat in front of him wasn't, she turned around to look straight into his amber orbs. As he looked at her he just drifted of to daydreaming. All he could think about was 'awe she's so cute, hot, I wanna kiss her right now" his face was leaning in as he thought about it in a moment he captured her lips in his. The girl signed all she could think was 'not again' that has happened in a while since she was in O.C.S every time he'd see her he'll just go straight to day dreaming and kiss her not matter where or what they were doing. She pecked him and pulled back making him snap out of his day dreaming.

"InuYasha, did you hear what I told you or are you still day dreaming" she crossed her hand in front of him to make sure.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he leaned to his desk grumpily more like embarrassed crossed his hands over his chest looking aside trying to hide his blush. Some girls giggled at them some just burning with jealousy.

"Anyways, as I was saying...bbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp….." class was over the old man didn't evens see where the kids went, in a blink of an eye the kids were out of the room he could only see dust out the door.

"Ungrateful little…….." other words you could barely make out what he said.

Anyways

"Ah, finally the sun, I felt like I was in jail" Kagome said raising her hands up in the sky while twirling around only to pump into.

"Kouga what are you doing here? With Ayame" she kinda mumbled her name with a hmp, guess she was still kinda a little, very little pissed off that he was cheating on her with her. She had red hair tied into pony tails while she let some strand hanging on her face. She too was kinda pissed okay a more pissed that he went out with her and left her hanging.

"Kagome………..what's dog shit doing here?" InuYasha asked as he walked to Kagome and put his hands around her waist.

"Yasha you act like a little kid fighting over a ball, that his fiancée" she said pointing to Ayame who held Kauga's hand, who was kinda……well checking out some girl who yeah that's Sango.

"Kouga!" Ayame said warningly.

"What?" he turned to her annoyingly as if he was annoyed. He saw her face and calmed down as Sango walked to them while pulling a very beat up Miroku.

"Hey everyone, where are we going today?" she smiled as she hit Miroku on the head one more time and smile at the other making them sweat drop.

"Rin, I'm sorry, I really I'm but I had to do finish signing some papers at the office" the girl's tears ran down her face like crazy it was yet another turn down for his work.

"Sesshy I don't get it what more important me or your work?" he looked at her his amber eyes shining as he moved closer to her and hugged her.

"You're my world, you know that" he kissed her forehead as he pulled her back a little to look at her. He whipped away her tears and kissed her on the lips.

"Can we go get a quick night snack?" she asked cheery.

"I'm sorry………" he didn't even finish, she pushed him aside and looked at him.

"I thought I was your world, I thought you cared about me more than work, well guess what you can drop all that shit and maybe go out with your work if you love it so much" she got out of the house getting her keys and driving off.

"Rin!" he shouted after her but she was gone only to see his brother running more like skipping on tree on his way home.

"Where's the moron's car?" he thought as Yasha dropped right in front of him.

"Wass up bro?" he said hyper like (scary Inu being hyper!) he tapped on Shessy's forehead while tying to look closely into his eyes.

" I see a tear why" his brother pushed him aside making him fall as he got into the house and slammed the door in front of his face.

"Hey you moron open the door!" he said banging on it. As he banged one more time the door opened quickly making him fall on the fore, his brother caught him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the house.

"You make a sound I'll kill you, you keep your ass whole shut I'll spare you if I'm a better mood than this one" his face was frowning.

"You're frowning how can you get better when Rin cut it off with you" Sesshomaru's eyes turned red while growling.

"Don't take your……" he didn't finish he suddenly felt claws digging up his face.

"you mutherfuckin' idiot" getting Inu mad he too turned demon growling at him brother like crazy. Sesshomaru knowing what to do to make him calm down he got some cold……..really cold water and splashes some on his face. He shook his body like a dog to get the water outer his hair and some on his cloths splashing the water now on his brother who frowned even more but didn't do anything. Being mature as he was, he went up stairs to get a towel to clean himself off instead of shaking like his 'pathetic' little brother.

InuYasha saw that his brother was really hurt so he phone Rin now getting serious.

"Hello Rin" he heard her sob a couple more times before answering.

"Yasha, look if you're about to say something about your brother, I don't want to hear, the guy cares about his job more than he does me!' she shouted he felt anger build up why couldn't she just understand him? was she really that stupid not to notice how much he loved her.

"Idiot, do you know right now what my brother's doing, he is crying okay because of you! And you say he cares more about his job more he does you! I guess something girls are stupid" that was more like a something to know about girls more than giving her advice.

" shut up, I know he loves but he never does says it, I just want him to be on a date just one, all the dates he'd told me he'd be there but he shows up he always says I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's work all the time, when is it going to be about me and him not him and his work?" she took a shaky sign before saying " thanks anyway don't worry about him I'll call him" and she hanged up hearing Shessy's phone ringing he took it as a sign that she called him. He smiled as he heard him say 'Rin please forgive me, I……..I love you and I think it's about time I told you that, very much' and he walked out to see what his sweetie was doing meaning what Kag was up.


	17. u'll never find another Kagome liek mine

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 17: you'll never find a Kagome like mine

Feat the new song by bow wow and Chris Brown shorty like mine!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It' s been two months since InuYasha and Kagome started going out and they had their little fights but InuYasha always made sure he made up as soon as they were done Kagome adored him for that. Since they started going out their hearts still beat fast every time they were close or just holding hands or just looking at each other.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled when the girl in front of him wouldn't shut up. She stopped her mouth into a thin like with her eye brows knitted together her fists into tiny little balls-well that's what he thought.

"please just calm down I'm sorry okay?" he looked at her as he moved closer she started calming down her eye brows becoming apart and her hands starting to relax.

She stood there now her eye brows rose he moved closer as if it was a boom and he had to move slow so it wouldn't go off well compared to his situation more like she wouldn't go off again. 'Note to self never call Kagome a wench when she had a bad day' he thought to himself. She took a deep breath and calmed down looking at him with a smile now.

"I'm sorry, I guess taking my anger out on you isn't exactly what I was suppose to do, well good thing is I'm feeling better now" she smiled innocently at him. First he raised his eye brows then just chuckled at her as he hugged her.

" come on, I have something planned for you and me" he said as he took her hand and started walking with her home, the others were gone home already seeing them yelling well were yelling at each other. Yeah Kikyuo was feeling better now and she was as hyper as she could get, the doctor had said that it was just a bad habit of a fever or something like that. Inu looked at her as they walked home he had given up his car he only drove it once in a while now that he had Kag the car really didn't matter as long as they were together nothing really mattered to him. When they got to his house Rin and Sesshy were in the house in the little theater watching a movie InuYasha could tell it was a romantic movie because he heard some voice talking really sweet for his taste it was too sweet.

"Aaaw don't they look so cute together" InuYasha looked from the living room where the theater was just down the hall, he head Kagome say. He walked to where she had open the door slightly looking at the tow couple watching a movie as they cuddled up in each others hands.

"Ha guess they solved their problem" InuYasha said smiling as he grabbed Kagome's hand and looked at her.

"Come on, about what I told you" he whispered as he closed the door he heard his brother growl a thank you silently. He was taken back by surprised but got over it growing 'you're welcome' back and smiling as Kagome looked at him odd.

"Come on I've got a surprise for you he said picking her up pride style up to his room. He suddenly threw her on the bed making her bounce up and down while giggling. He went to the bathroom pressed in some number on his phone a little while later someone was speaking from the other side.

"104.5 what's you name?" a man's voice boomed from the other side.

"InuYasha can you play a song for someone for me?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the sink.

"Sure who's this someone, special lady or just a friend?" he asked.

"Well it's my girlfriend, her names Kagome, I want you to play shorty like mine by Bow wow and Chris Brown" he said ready to hang.

"Sure it's coming up next" the other voice said as he hanged up the phone.

InuYasha flipping his phone shut he walked outer the bathroom finding Kag just looking threw his bookshelf.

He walked slowly behind her believing that she didn't see him he was surprised when she said.

"Oh you're out I thought you weren't coming out for a while" she turned around and smiled at him, he was frowning anyways. He grabbed the remote and tuned on the radio.

"This song is dedicated to Kagome from InuYasha, enjoy it" a girl said from the radio. Kagome looked at InuYasha he just smiled at her nervously while scratching behind his back.

"Shorty like mine by Bow wow and Chris Brown" the voice come one more time before it disappeared and the song started.

Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz  
I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine  
shorty like mine

_Hook_  
I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mineeee)  
Cute face nice size like (mineee)  
Stay kitted hood wit like (mineee)  
Lean walk talk the talk Let me tell you some more

_Verse 1_  
I knew when I ran into this one she would be the redrum of my pimpin'  
Knew she would be the one to make me stop caring about other girls  
on my jock and gettin' them she was the one to slow me down hold me down  
I roll wit her know go wit it now Im'a grow wit it now I'ma go get her thas how  
I got her don't be mad you can't get one hotta broke them up when they made lil' momma  
I don't care what my ni99as say she been there everyday for my drama Some of the homies  
hate cuz they want her wish they the ones thas datin' my woman gone get a good look cuz she fine  
and I don't mind cuz she mine

_Chorus_  
Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz  
I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine  
shorty like mine

_Hook_  
I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mineeee)  
Cute face nice size like (mineee)  
Stay kitted hood wit like (mineee)  
Mean walk talk the talk Chris help me tell them was up

_Bridge_  
I got all this love inside of me and all I wanna do is give it to her  
I don't care wat the fellas say bout it cuz I got somethin' to say bout it  
Wat I'm about to say is straight up real talk no cut I don't play bout' it  
There ain't a price u can put on a girl who knows just wat to say when  
you need to hear it the most and I'ma tell you somethin' else if  
I don't know nothin' else I know

_Chorus_  
Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz  
I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine  
shorty like mine

_Hook_  
I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mineeee)  
Cute face nice size like (mineee)  
Stay kitted hood wit like (mineee)  
Mean walk talk the talk Chris help me tell them was up

_Verse 3_  
I wanna give her the world and I ain't even tryna lose her  
I'm addicted to my girl and the way that she twirks in that little skirt  
just for me in the club in the crib in the streets she represent for l-b-dub  
e-n-t she a nice with the pretty brown bright eyes I'm a winner wit the  
right prize I'ma give it to her to the rhythm of a hi-hat she got a beautiful mind  
you can't buy that and the site of her behind when she walk on by make a  
ni99a wanna try that she got the prettiest smile and she gangsta keep me  
from runnin' wild and i thank her and we can talk about anything she got  
good conversation my homie and my friend and plus she patient

_Chorus_  
Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz  
I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine  
shorty like mine

_Hook_  
I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mineeee)  
Cute face nice size like (mineee)  
Stay kitted hood wit like (mineee)  
Mean walk talk the talk Chris help me tell them was up

_Chorus_  
Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz  
I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine  
shorty like mine

"Aaaw Yasha!" she jumped up from the bed she was sitting on and hugged him pecking him on the lips. He looked at her and smiled making her smile he inched his face closer to her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you" he said as he rubbed his nose with her.

"Love you too" she pecked him again and leaned to his shoulder.

"I wand us to be like this forever" he said kissing her forehead.

"Me too" she said softly as she rose her hand up and started rubbing his ears, he closed his eyes while purring silently. He slept because of the ears rub and she slept because of his silent purring.

$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

thanks and review $$

End until the next story.


	18. live of a married couple

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 18: live of a married couple

**3 YEAHRS LATER**

**Well that's what I mean by a new story hope you enjoy.**

* * *

****

"Arg, I'm home!" a young lady about nineteen years old said as she walked into the house almost tripping over.

"Mommy! You're home!" a little boy about 3 years old said as he ran to his mom. The young lady smiled as she looked at the kid picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"How you do sweetie, is daddy home yet" she looked around to see if his suitcase was by the table where he always left it.

"Nah uh" the boy shook his head violently as he laughed. The little boy had silver white hair little fangs and claws he looked exactly like his dad but was more like his mom. Except the fact that he was stubborn more than both parents, when he was being intractable Kagome always laughed saying 'putting two intractable people brings out an even more stubborn one' InuYasha will always snort and go on watching T.V while little Kiyo just laughed.

"Mama! Mama! I wanna watch cartoons!" the kid hyper like shouted while jiggling in his mom's hands.

"Okay, okay I'll turn on the T.V, where did Kaede go?" Kagome looked around looking for her friends little sister who had suggested she baby-sit Kiyo.

"Ha she went to the bathroom I locked her in" he laughed as if that was normal thing to do.

"Kiyo! What did I tell you about that" Kagome placing Kiyo on the ground started running up stairs looking for the girl.

"Hey Kiyo open up! I know you can hear me!" Kagome signed in relieve as she heard the girl bang on the door shouting multiple at Kiyo who had been following her from behind.

"Sorry about Kiyo" Kagome said a she opened the door that was tied with a rope to the closet that was right next to it.

" Kiyo, is he okay" Kagome didn't say anything knowing that Kaede was just worried about him, even thought he was stubborn and sometimes didn't have the best behavior he was still sweet that's why Kaede always wanted to baby-sit him. She ran to the little boy and hugged him tightly.

"Aaaw don't do that again ever you hear me Kiyo?" she said while kneeling down and looking at him. He rested his hands behind his head while smiling toothy at her.

"Sure, sure I'll try to not do it again" he said laughing nervously.

"Kiyo say you won't do it again and say you're sorry" the little boy looked up at his mom his mouth releasing the grin he had. He sighed in defeat and apologized. As he was done Kaede's phone rang, the thirteen year old dug in her baby blue jeans and pull it out.

"Hello?" she asked getting up leaving the little boy to walk down stairs.

"Oh, okay" the girl flipped her phone shut and put it back in her baby blue jean. The girl got up her hair falling behind her back while smiling sweetly at the two.

"I have to go, see ya daddy said we're having a family dinner, aaaaah I hate it when he does that" she complained as they walked downstairs.

"Ha, well you're dad is so gentle you know it might be not as bad you get to see Kikyuo she isn't home as much" Kag suggested.

" yeah I guess you're right, she spends so much time with her work and husband that she forgets she ever had a family" Kaede giggled slightly as she imaged Kikyuo holding on to Naroku her high school sweetheart making her think about her boyfriend which made her blush slightly.

"That was Kikyuo she sounded bored meaning she's home already ha she said to tell you and Yasha hugs and kisses" she was kinda confused but Kagome smiled at her while chuckling slightly.

"Tell her the same "she waved as the girl got out of the house running to her house on the other side of their houses.

"Kiyo?" she looked behind he had turned on the T.V and was……….watching it? She walked to her son and sat beside him looking at him he had fallen asleep. If she had stayed for over time at work she would have found him asleep on the ground and Kaede still in the restroom. She took hold on him and laid back feeling a little tired she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I have better tings to do than this I'm outer here" the tempered halve man and halve demon shouted at his tempered brother. The older brother closed his eyes slowly as the other boy just walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Arrogant jackass, thinking he can always work me more than needed and them boss me around, mutherfucker" he mumbled as he opened the door with his name on it on the top it had 'Manager' and then under it had his name. He walked in the room and picked up his briefcase and walked out slamming the door shut and closing it.

He walked to the parking lot to where his name was clearly started and his red mustang shining there.

"Finally I shoulder been home a long time ago, Kagome's be pissed" he sighed as he got in the car speeded out of the huge building. When he got on the road he speed all the way home pulling to his drive way seeing Kagome's Lexus there and their family car. He sighed ready for something to happen as he entered the house it was quiet. There were not shouting, not running, mostly when he got home he would find Kaede chasing Kiyo around the house while shouting at him to stop running. He closed the door silently as if closing it loudly would break the silent; he placed his briefcase on the table and walked to the living room. His wife/girlfriend was holding his son who was buried in her chest while holding her work cloths tightly. She had a simply short dark blue skirt and a tight coat that matched it with a white shirt under it opened slightly showing the bit of her chest. A smile crossed his face as he kneeled down kneeling by the arm chair to look at her.

'how come I never get tired of having her around, every time it seems like it the end she always does something to make me fall for her all over again' eh thought as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly waiting for her to wake up and kiss back.

He felt her lips move slightly and kissed back, he opened his eyes hers were still closed and their lips were still touching. He moved his mouth from hers and nuzzled against her neck with a smile on her face.

"Daddy" the little boy said annoyingly as if he didn't want him to interrelate with him and his mom. Inu growled slightly to silent him; the little boy growled back making him growl back as well. Kagome opened her eyes looking at both boys one was buried in her chest and one was nuzzling on her neck while growling at each other.

"Yasha, Kiyo what's gotten into you two?" she asked tiredly.

"Daddy you woke up mommy" the boy said looking at his dad; he just raised his eye brow the little boy.

"That's what I wanted, her to wake up and for you to sleep" he said smiling at him.

"Hmp, fine I'm going to sleep" he said before he was picked up by his dad and held strongly in his arms.

"Ha I bet you will" he started tickling him while Kag smiled and got up to her shared bedroom. She changed into a sweat pant and a large shirt that InuYasha wore.

As she got out she found two boys just opening the door, she crossed her hands on her chest and looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"What now?" she looked at them Kiyo was on top of InuYasha's head while pulling his hair and InuYasha pulling the little kid's legs.

"Yasha grow up" she said passing him. He pulled the little kid out his head and looked at her with an irritated look.

"Hmp we were just having fun" he whined while walking to the kitchen. She pulled out some raman and put some water on the stove. She pointed to the little boy who was now laying in his dad's hands he turned to look at him.

"Hmp I'll be back anyways" he said as he raced up stairs but never waking up the little kid. When he came back he protectively wrapped his hands around her waist and nuzzling on her neck.

"Hey, how'd work go?" she put her hands on top of his while she turned around and leaning on the counter.

"Phst, forget about work we're home now" he inched his face closer to his.

"Hey I was being nice you know" she said crossing her hands on her chest and looking beside him but looking at him from the corner of his eyes. He put his hand on her chin and turned her around while resting his forehead on hers. She smiled back at him and pecked him.

"What you call that?" he said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss that blew her mind.

"Oh the ramen" she said as she pushed him aside and put the ramen into the water.

"Hurry up with that I'm hungry" Inu said as Kagome heard him from the living room and the T.V being turned on.

"Men they're such pigs" she mumbled but he heard her. He snorted but didn't say anything.

"Always sitting and commanding us woman around, that's so wrong" she mumbled again, she heard him snort again smiling to herself she made another complain.

" when you even try to be nice to them, they push you aside, were so lame men sweet talk us into getting what they want, hmp jerks" she smiled to herself as she heard him get up and walk to the kitchen. He turned her around from the noodle and looked at her.

"What do you just say" he looked deeper into her eyes, she just giggled.

"Well I was talking about how lame both genders are, one agenda is always lazy and the other is always lame" she looked at him.

"Were you talking about me?" his face become innocent and hurt on his face she was taken back seriously couldn't he tell that she was joking around?

"No I just wanted you to come back to the kitchen with me" she wrapped her hands around his neck and pecked him.

"Danm right you did, you can't get thru anything withought me, clumsy wench" he hugged as he nuzzled in her hair.

"Ha I guess I can't, you're my world Yasha" she said softly but he heard it.

He pulled her back and smile at her "yeah you are too" he pecked her and looked at the noodles.

"I'm hungry" he said as he went back to his T.V.

"You're hopeless" she said as she put some noodles in a bowl and went to the couch sitting down.

-

Since I'm in a good mood I'll write two at once anyways I need to give more information about this.

please review!


	19. pregancy

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 19: some family trouble

THANK U! Hope you enjoy and review.

New and spellings right ha

&&&&&&&&

" Dam Kagome move!" the young man said as he pumped her to the edge of the bed making her fall, when he heard the thud he froze turned around silently with some sweat as he met up with a fuming Kagome. She raised her forefinger not even bugging to talk to him and pointed to the door.

"Couch" that's all she said and threw him outer the bed.

"Control freak" he mumbled before getting out of the room with a pillow following him hitting on exposed back.

"Bitch dont throw it at me!" he shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

"You're gonna make it worse than it already is you jerk!" she shouted making him come back to the room.

"Whatchu gonna do, if I do make it worse, fume at me to death" he chuckled as he got out of the room closing the door before she said anything. He walked down stairs slightly mad that he had made her mad but regretted everything he did. He knew she was made from work and tired and over that she had to make dinner and Kiyo today wasn't in the best mood so he cried a lot today when he had gotten out of work he had become his lazy self sitting on the couch just watching some movies. She had asked him to help her with Kiyo while she was making dinner he had snorted saying 'that's woman work not men's' she didn't say anything she just put the baby on her back and worked until she was done after that the kid refused to eat and fell asleep withought eating. So yeah he pretty much regretted everything. He threw the pillow on the couch and laid there.

"Dam I forgot the blanket" he cursed silently but wasn't about to go up stairs again. He silently fell asleep his ears twitched to up stairs when he heard some footsteps but didn't bother trying to wake up he was tired from work anyways.

Kagome walked down the stairs silent's knowing that even though he hadn't done anything he was exhausted from work, she hadn't minded all the things he done early not helping or anything she didn't mind she wanted a family ever since they were still in high school, so she had to deal with it. She un folded the blanket and laid it on top of him hoping it'll bring some warmth if it didn't that would be his fault she wasn't about to change her mind to telling him to go to bed anyways.

"Mommy, mommy!" Kagome opened her eyes looking around to the watch it was 6:00 in the morning and Kiyo was already up. She sighed tiredly and looked at him.

"Do you wanna cuddle with mommy?" she asked hopping to change his mind. Not surprised when he shook his head hyper like as he jumped up and down while clapping his hands. She got up putting on her slippers and taking his hand to her bathroom. She turned on the hot water while he let the little kid taking his cloths off. When she came back with his cloths he was already in the water messing around and pool on the floor already.

"Kiyo what I tell you about the water on the floor?" she sighed tiredly as he put his hands behind his head and grinned at her.

"Don't do it again okay, this is the last time okay" she giggled as she tapped his nose.

"Kay mommy" he said as he started splashing the water making the pool on the floor even more. She sighed again and went on washing the little boy his long hair floating in the water while he messed with it. When she was done with him she changed him into a buggy black pant with a picture on Elmo on the back pockets with a hoody that had big bird on the front his hair always left free like his fathers.

"Okay now let's come on down stairs" the kid started running harshly down stairs "silently daddy's sleeping" he slowed down by the stairs waiting for her.

"Why is daddy sleeping on the couch mommy?" the kid turned around to look at his mom, his dad was currently sleeping on the couch with the blanket spread everywhere.

"Well he did something bad to mommy last night and mommy sent him to sleep here" she smiled at him as she walked to him and took his hand.

"come on ill take you to Shippo's I gotta get ready for work" she said as she picked him up " be nice okay Kirara told me you and little Akito are being bad is that true" she looked at him.

"Well there's nothing to do they always baby proof the house we have nothing fun except when uncle Souta and Kohaku comes over" he whined, she sighed. She sweat dropped 'they really do those things' she thought as she walked to the dinner table sitting him on the high chair for his breakfast.

"Mommy I'm hungry, but I don't wanna eat oak meal" he said bedding his head to the side so he could at least catch gimps of his mom.

"Fine how about a sandwich?" she looked back at him as he shook his head violently again.

"Kiyo you gotta stop shaking your head like that it's bad" she said as she walked to him giving him some of the sandwich.

She handed him the sandwich and walked to the couch as InuYasha just opened his eye hearing their sound.

"Up yet sleepy head, whatchu want for breakfast, your choice" she said as she walked in front of his and looked right into his eyes coming face to face. He looked aside him "some sleep and more sleep" she pulled back with a huff and crossed her hands in front of her.

"Fine, just so that you know I'm leaving" she started to stomp up stairs while he got up with a swish he was up stairs right behind her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere where I don't always get the cold shoulder by my boyfriend" she said looking back at him with a scowl on her face.

"Well where exactly that is, you know I'm the only one who can make you happy" he inched closer to her as she backed out.

"The last time you said that I got pregnant" she was in a corner while he smirked at her.

"Oh yeah remember now" she said putting his hand on his chin to think back.

Flash back

"_Ha okay, by San I'll se ya later have a great time too!" Kagome manically waved at her friend as she got in Miroku's sports car driving off leaving her to smell the smoke. She suddenly looked back as she saw InuYasha walking from her house coming out side._

"_I thought we were studying" he said annoyingly._

"_I had to say by to San this is important to them" she said turning around InuYasha just crossing his hands in front of his chest with a huff._

"_You know you're in 10ht grade now not 9th anymore" he said as the girl suddenly got angry "if you act like that (Kagome In the background is really getting pissed) we're gonna leave you behind" his eyes were closed as he suddenly got hit on the head bad._

"_Hmp! I'm leaving you" she said walking in the house him panicking._

"_W…….whe….where are you going" he said pointing at her (like when he does on the show most of the time)._

"_To my room……….where did you think I was going?" she asked suddenly moving close to his face, he fell back anime style while trying to move away from her._

"_Hmp……..no where, as if I didn't know that you were going to your room" he said some how relieved._

"_You silly pup you thought that I was actually leaving you?" she asked putting her hands on his neck and kissed him._

"_Well kinda" he hugged her tight. He pushed her little bit back to look at her he inched his face close to her as he kissed her. The kiss suddenly went a stage higher and the next thing they knew they were breathing hard and roaming their hands all over each other._

"_lets go to my room" Kagome said in between breath thanking god for what ever happened to her family that afternoon Souta had joined Karate and was going for his brown belt match, she had staid behind saying that she was 'studding' for her test……… Souta had let her get off with hat one, going with her mom and grandpa. But next time when he was going for his black belt he didn't have to say anything she promised to go no matter what._

"_A….are you sure?" he looked in her eyes she just smiled at him while nodding her head._

"_Yeah!" he shouted as he ran up stairs with her in his arms._

_The next time they woke up it was Souta screaming down the stairs well more like falling and getting up and down stairs with "mama! Mama! Inu….Kag... Room Naked! Aaaaah!" and they yeah blushed about the whole week almost a month when they saw Souta and Kag's mom._

"_Mom I'm I getting fat I've been trying to loose this weigh but I can't" she pulled her shirt up showing the belly that was popping out._

"_Go the doctor maybe you're pregnant! I can't wait to see if you are, I'm gonna be a grandma" she kept on signing as Kagome went completely red._

"_You really don't think I am, do you?" she asked as she looked at her room somehow excited but kinda not so sure._

"_Yeah, well you did do it with InuYasha didn't you?" she turned to her daughter who was red from head to toe._

"_Did what, Kag I'm tired of waiting" she said looking at both woman curiously._

"Got _pregnant, Kagome is pregnant congratulations" she shouted as she was all of a sudden hyper._

"_Are you suppose to be, does your dad know?" he looked at Kagome who was still in shock and hit her on the head slightly making her come back to earth._

"_I've been pregnant for a month and my belly is so big already" she was still in shock and acted as if she was talking to herself._

"_Don't be sorry about it I have some pregnancy test" she said pulling Kag to her room InuYasha was left there shocked yet very dense._

_When they come out Kagome's mouth was open with the pregnancy test thingy on her hand while her mom just cheeped here and there. She handed it to him and the color was blue (that's for positive right? Well If it's not she's pregnant sry) he looked at I tone more time._

"_Um………what does blue means?" he looked at Kagome while her mom answered happily._

"_That she's pregnant aaaaaaahhhhhh this is soooo nice finally to have a grandson" she said going to the kitchen happily._

"_I never noticed that you're mom was this hyper, hey and how do you know that it's a boy" he turned to Kagome who was now smiling while looking at her mom. _

"_It's a grandma thing" she said as she went on to the kitchen with her food._

"_If she's happy we should be happy too with our child" she said smiling at him._

"_Yeah we should" he smiled and put a hand on her belly and felt something move, the stomach wasn't as big but he could still feel it._

"_I wonder how come I never noticed the change in your scent" he said as they sat on the couch while holding her._

"_Well surprise" she said softly and gently fell asleep._

&&&&&&&&&7

"Well that went well I thought my parents were gonna eat me alive but they took it okay" InuYasha said as he wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist tightly. He pushed her back to look at her a smile on her face while it grew in the din room.

"Yeah I'm happy that we got together, do…….um do you think we can have another one?" she asked hiding herself in his chest.

"Well nah Kiyo was already a pain in the butt not for a while anyways you have…….ouch that hurts" he said he had backed away from the hug now he was facing the other way when he felt a hit on his head.

"And to think I wanted to stay here with you for the day hmp I'm leaving you" she said picking up her purse with her work cloths on and going to the restroom. She changed and got out; wearing a peach short skirt with a white short shirt the first three buttons loose slightly so you could catch gimps of her curve.

"Why you looking so hot to work?" he asked looking at her, she blushed.

"Thanks either why I don't know if it's an insult or a comment but I'll take it a compliment" she said smiling at him.

"You think I should open some more or close up" she smirked at him.

"Close up you know how man men are they would take advantage of that!" he ran to her and started buttoning the buttons.

"I had a coat you know" she sighed as she left him dumbstruck there finally realizing what a day he could've had he growled at himself.

"Dam it I'm stupid!" he shouted as he walked down stairs. He spent the whole day on the couch sleeping and waking up until everyone came home.

-

Thanks 4 reading well Review I guess. And watermiko13 I'm not a perv aaaaaaaah!

Sry coughtfangirlcough, I'm not really the best at spelling sry if it irritated u but thanks for readin'

Mikogurl101 ha I think u need to read the whole story I think I mentioned that they were going out in chapter……..14 that'll help a lot ha thanks 4 reading.

And guess what…………………I'm going back to check my grammar so I don't confuse ppl I'm working hard ppl!


	20. scared

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 20: scared

Well here I'm…………..again ha.

ENJOY AND HAPPY HALOWEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAVE A GREAT TRICK OR TREAT.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"InuYasha! Just because it's my off day and yours doesn't meant you have to act like a jerk ya know!" Kagome shouted as she stomped to the back door.

"Fine I'll go, but we'll be back quick" he said getting from the couch and going up stairs to put on some pants cuz he was wearing his boxers. Kagome opened the backdoor peeking in to see him walk up the stairs.

"Yay!" She shouted as she ran up and hugged him, he just looked at her and didn't do anything. She let go of him and pulled his hand up the stairs while running to their room. Kiyo wasn't in the house today he had a play date with little Akito and Kagome's little brother and Sango's. Kagome had told him to go the mall with her, he had at least denied a thousand times she had suggested a lot of thing they could do there, meaning more like on a date.

" no" was all his answer he had gone as far as to say " I'd rather stay here than go to the mall with you" and that was his guilt of getting up otherwise he would still be sitting on the couch watching some martial arts movies. She quickly dressed him in a baggy black washed out pants and a dress shirt that was baby blue.

"Now let's go" she said as she took hold of his hand and started walking down the stairs. He let go of her hand and crossed his hands on his chest and hmped.

"What now, I did everything for you didn't I?" as she thought about it she started blushing.

"Ha, my bad" she said as she started walking to the door, he followed silently as he walked behind her foot steps. She looked at him as they walked down stairs with silence, it was as if they just started going out and now they didn't know what to say.

"Do you wanna drive?" she held up the Mercedes's (um……….if that didn't turn out right I don't know mostly any car so if it's not it's suppose to be a car……..ha) key to him while she smiled at him. He grabbed them and started walking with a huff, she was confused he had been acting like that since yesterday well his attitude now was worse than it was yesterday anyways.

"Yasha……I change my mind we can stay here" she said smiling at him hiding a sad look in the corner of her eyes. He turned around and looked at her as she looked on the floor to hide her emotions.

"I don't care lets just go already, that's what you wanted right" she looked at him and knitted her eye brows.

"Well I changed my mind I don't want to go anymore!" she shouted and went up stairs; he shrugged and sat on the couch to watch his movie. When she came down stairs she had changed into his boxers and a large shirt on top.

He looked at her his eye brow raised but didn't say anything.

"Go get Kiyo then" she said as she headed to the kitchen to start dinner, it was 6 and Kiyo had been at Shippo's house for about 4 hrs now. He didn't say anything he got up and walked to about three houses down his and got the hyper little boy. When he got in the house there was a note by the dinner table with raman in a bowl for each of them and one in an extra container. He picked up the note and read it.

"Just eat when you're done put the dishes in the dish washer I'm asleep and don't bug me" well she was kinda mad. He shrugged his shoulder 'I'll talk to her when I go to sleep' he though as he gave the little kid his soup.

"Kiyo stop being so hyper" he said plainly. The kid flown and looked around noticing that his mom wasn't there Yasha noticing that he answered before he asked " she went to sleep" and put some noodles in his mouth before he was done with the other to shut him up.

"Daddy lets watch cartoons" he said as he started jumping up and down in his high chair.

"Fine" he said as he picked him up resting him in his arm and walked to the T.V pressing on demand on the remote he picked kids, and picked dragon tales for him to watch. He set him on the couch as he went to the kitchen to do as Kagome had said. He looked at the clock it read 7:45 and the kid was still listing to his show.

He looked at it as the little boy known as max tried to climb on the big blue dragon's back. And don't ask how he knew.

"Isn't it time for you to sleep yet?" he knew he slept at eight thirty latest was at 9:00 and he would mostly fall asleep at 8:50 or something like that.

"No mama lets me stay up until eight" he said looking at his dad even thought he said that he looked really tired.

"Come on, let's go wash you up" he said. The kid didn't argue his dad was slightly changing and he was kinda scared but not like really scared to get close to him more like worried about him.

" daddy what's the matter with you, are you going to sleep on the couch cuz you did something bad to mommy and thats why you're sad?" he turned to look at the kid, his eye brow raised.

"Who told you that I did something bad to mommy?" he said going up to his room when he was done turning off everything and locking up.

"The day you slept on the couch mama said so" he picked him up as he started walking to his room.

"I want mommy to wash me" he started wiggling to get out of his grasp.

" Kiyo I told you mommy's asleep and she's very tired, I'll let you get off this time how about you put on your pajamas and go to sleep" he said smiling at the little kid as he knelt down to come face to face with him.

"But I feel dirty" he whined Yasha frowned as he picked him up and went to their room. Before he could enter there was as not on the door.

_You're sleeping on the couch and wash Kiyo in his bathroom today_

He looked at the note 'no I'm not sleeping on the couch' him though as he turned back and went to the little boy's room.

"Daddy, I want to be washed in mommy's bathroom!" he shouted, InuYasha but the kid down on his bed and looked at him. He titled his head aside as he looked at him, he smiled and started laughing. Starting to tickle him while they both laughed like crazy. Withought he complaining about which bathroom he had to use he was washed up in no time while InuYasha told him stories about him and his mom.

"See now you're all done, squeaky clean" he said as he smiled at the little boy. The kid grinned at him as he pulled his pajamas on only to put both legs into one of the pants leg.

"You look like you're wearing a skirt" he laughed hard and added more when he looked at him the kid started laughing along with his dad too. When they were done he put him to bed and tapped on his nose.

"Go to sleep" he said as he got up.

"Daddy read me a story" he whined before his dad could get out more like he was trying to avoid doing that.

"Fine" he went to his little book shelf full of little kid books storied and picked out a book any book.

" read daddy" he said tired, Yasha looked at his watch he didn't need to read for that long it was 8:50 and the kid should go out right………….now.

"Kiyo?" he asked knowing he shoulder been asleep at least by now.

"Yeah, read daddy I'm wait" he turned to the other side while Yasha just frowned.

"I thought you were asleep" he muttered but the kid heard him as his dad started to read.

In a bout five minted he found the story very interesting. By the time he was done the kid was snoring softly.

"Night Ki" he whispered as he kissed his forehead and turned off the lights as he walked out.

When he got to his room that he of course shared with Kag he stopped in front of it..

"Why is she so mad at me for?" he asked as he thought back.

"I might have been a little lazy but she knows I'm always like that" he said as he opened the door. As the door swung opened a gush of wind his him he could smell a tiny hit of tears around but because of the wind he couldn't smell it from very far. He knitted his eye brows together.

"What I do now?" he asked as he walked to the bed he walked back to turn on the lights as he sat on the bed next to her. Her head was turned to the other side next to her was her diary open wide. He knew he shouldn't have done it but he silently reach for it and started reading what she wrote that day he started reading it silently hoping that she wouldn't wake up. By her soft snores he could tell she was deeply asleep and didn't have to worry about anything.

'Dear diary,

Today InuYasha's been really mean, he barely smiles since yesterday and he's always being cold to me. I don't know if he's mad from work or I made him mad, I'm sorry for whatever I did' there was a tear on the book waking it wet it was still wet as he brushed his clawed finger on it.

' like today I wanted to spent the day with him he just said that he'd rather be watching T.V than go to the mall with me, I wasn't planning on shopping or anything I know he gets irritated when I shop but today…….I just wanted to be with him and don't have to worry about work anymore. I was even planning a special dinner for us, but I bet he would care less. I'm getting so panicky; I'm scared that he's going to leave me. Maybe we should start over? I don't know what to do. He's been acting like this for just two days and I'm already getting panicky. I'm so in love with him that I can't handle to even think about him leaving me or just being sad. I'll ask him tomorrow what's the matter I've been stupid thinking that he'll tell me but he's been acting like Sesshomaru. I can't accept a quiet Yasha for some reason, it kinda makes me think that he's sad all the time and I can't handle that. I'm …………..scared' he looked at the diary he flipped over to see a pen hooked to it and some tears on it.

"Why though?" he looked at her feeling sorry that he's been acting the way he has.

'She hide her face from me when she asked to go to the mall because she thought I was mad at her and so I wouldn't read her emotion?' he looked at her. He got on the bed and put either knee on both sides putting her in the middle while popping up with his elbows. His other hand took hold of her face as he turned it to face her. Her eyes were closed with a tear running down her face but it was dried up already. Her eyes were closed and trying as hard to sleep peacefully. He collapsed on top of her body while hugging her.

"Ka….Kagome why didn't you tell me, then I would've acted like that, I'm sorry" he hugged her even tight. Hearing a moan of pain from her she let go and popped up.

"'Nuyasha? What's the matter?" she got up and leaned down on the pillows while trying to hide the light from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I acted like jerk today" he said hugging her waist and pulling himself closer to her. She hugged him back while she pulled her head on top of his.

"I was scared………I……was scared that you'll……….leave me" she said tears running down her face. He pulled his face up to look at him; he never noticed that the way he acted made her think otherwise. He looked at her face tears running down; his eyes become shaky as he saw her eyes tight together with tears rushing down from them.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" he said getting up and sitting down taking hold of her.

"I'll always forgive you" she said holding on to his torso. He lifted her shin up to face him and kissed her passionately.

"I'll never leave you, you know that right?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Okay, I won't forget" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Now would you like to sleep with me sweetie?" Kag said as he started to giggle.

"Don't call me that 'muffin face' makes me feel week" he said as Kagome mouthed the words along with him.

"Well I gotta have you weak at some points don't I?" she asked smiling at him while she traced his jaw line making him just stare at her, while making her heart just beat like she just finished running a marathon.

"Yeah about the sleeping part I'll take my changes now" he said as he started rubbing his hands on her hip working it up. He leaned down harshly and captured her lips in his quickly asking for permission to enter her mouth he laid down with her on the bottom. In a couple minutes their breath were hard and their hands never leaving one anthers body.


	21. our simple mistake part one

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 21**: our simple mistake part 1**

Welllllll I'm sooooooooo sorry about not updating soon I hope ya'll forget the bad and read this great chapter I've wrote ha well enjoy don't forget to review!

Well looks like we've got t the simple mistake A.K.A almost the end ha.

* * *

"Damit, sorry Kag I really have to go!" the man shouted as he hanged up his cell phone and kissed her cheek and the little boy in her hands.

"Bye daddy!"

"By Yasha!" they both shouted as he ran out of the house. The kid turned to look at his mom.

"Mommy lets go to Sango's house" he wiggled to get out of her grasp and started jumping up and down. Kagome smiled at him and picked him up.

"Okay and after that we can go see Grandma Right?" she kissed his cheek as he laughed and clapped his hands some more. since the words was starting to be kinda cold she grabbed a jacket for him and her he put his on and put hers on too and held his hand as they walked out of the house. They walked to where they used to live finding Kagome's mom just right outside the shrine.

"Mom!"

"Grandma!" they shouted both waving and running to her. The elder woman waved at them as she smiled kindly at them.

"Kagome Kiyo how have you both been" she picked up the little boy and hugged him dearly he just chuckled and laughed some more.

"We were walking to Sango's house and thought we'd stop by since she lives that way" she giggled as she pointed to where Sango used to live in the apartment.

"Kagome" the elder woman smiled at her daughter as they started walking to the house finding her little brother and Kohaku playing some video games.

"Gome" they both shouted as they looked at each other them looked back at the young woman.

"Hi you guys" she ruffled their head as they just scratched the back of their neck and smiled at her.

"Kohaku is your sister and Miroku home right now?" he put his finger on his chin to think about it.

"Um….I don't know I haven't gone to her apartment since last week ha…." She looked at him hopelessly.

"We were headed there wanna come with you guys Kiyo would really appreciate that" as Kiyo head his name he started playing in his grandma's hands who as sitting down just right next to where Kagome was standing.

"Sure that'll be fun" they said while sitting down by the T.V playing the game again.

"We were ready you know" she said crossing her hands across her chest.

"We got to finish this isn't just another game Kag its tekken 3" they said acting like twins.

"Mom don't you get tired of them always talking like this, it sure irritates me even though I haven't been here for a long time" she looked at her mom who smiled at them.

"It's either them or dad telling all those storied" Kagome nodded endlessly (and she tells Kiyo to stop shaking his head so much ha) as her mom just giggled at her.

"Ha mommy you look funny doing that" Kiyo said pointing at her.

"Ha I guess from you side view" she said as he raised his hands for her to pick him up.

"Come you guys you'll get to play later" she said picking them up with her free hand.

"Kag…"they tried getting free off her grasp but couldn't "Kagome!" they shouted but she pulled them outside anyway.

"Now let's go" she laughed at them as they just crossed their hands on their chest and just kept on walking. When they got to Sango's house they found her and her boyfriend Miroku home holding a little two year old little boy. He was asleep while the two just started at him.

"Sango I'm home! How's Kaoru doing?" she shouted making the two couple glare at her.

"Ops my bad me and Kiyo were taking a walk over the neighborhood" she said trying to keep doing but the little boy woke up looking around noticing Kiyo the little boy smiled at him.

"Ki'o" the little boy woke up and walked to him.

"Ha Kaoru" the little boy ran to him and just him and started shaking his hand endlessly. The couple smiled at the two little boys while smiling.

"Well don't just ignore us like that we're here to say hi, hey where'd the tow little brats go" she looked around to fine the two boys playing games on Sango and Miroku's screen T.V.

"Hey how come you guys haven't moved to a house yet Miroku's halve a millionaire" the said as she sat next to Sango.

"We're waiting for Kaoru to grow up them we can move to a house" Sango said smiling at her friend.

" well that's a good plan why thought it'll be better if you just take him here and let him get use to it, why don't you guys move right next to me and Yasha's house then the two boys can be great friends just like those two brats" she laughed when the older two boys glared back at them.

"Yeah that's a great idea, please Roku lets move there" she looked at him with puppy face.

"Sure for my woman……" a little while later you could hear a smack.

"You really haven't changed have Roku" Kagome said.

"ha well I can't help it if she has a nice……' he was slapped a gain as the two little boys who were playing around with a toy looked up to see the two couple.

"Mommy" the little boy laughed at his dad making him mom smile.

"See, don't be like daddy Ka okay?" she rubbed her nose with him as Kiyo reached over and started doing the same. Sango giggled as she rubbed her nose with both boys making Kagome and Miroku just smile at them Miroku just admiring her even more.

"Well we're see ya I'll go se if Kik's home you wanna come with" Kagome was holding a sleeping Kiyo and Sango doing the same but with her baby.

"Nah I think I'll rest and I think you should take Kiyo home he's tire Kag" Sango said.

"Aww but I wanted to see everyone today I have week all this week until next month no stopping that's why I come to see you and all anyways it was his idea" she said pointing to Kiyo whose ears moved to her talking mouth.

"Ha I think he head you okay. Roku do you mind staying with Kao I'm going to Kik's house with Kag!" she shouted regretted it when the kids moved in their arms.

"No babe I got work to do today remember, see ya" he got out kissing her cheek and going to his car.

"Well fine I'll go get a blanket for both then we can go" she said going to her room seeing that the boys were gone along time ago. She sighed as she walked to her room and grabbed two baby blankets and gave one to Kagome.

"Now I feel save walking with the baby" Kag just giggled at her and walked down the stairs of the apartment. Even thought it was an apartment it still coasted a lot and looked more like a house, well that was what you get when you had a company in hands.

When hey got to Kikyo huge house it was getting late and a little dark.

" Yasha must be home by now Shessy's been calling home now days and since he's leaving the company to his own InuYash's going to have to work twice as much as he does" she sighed tiredly as Sango rang the bell.

" wow yeah Miroku's been running here and there but he's home most of the time I'm sure Yasha's wont get too worked up in his work cheer up" she rubbed her bad as the door opened.

"San Kagome I haven't seen you guys in a while how you been" she hugged each almost waking u the two kids.

"Well Kimiko's asleep why did we decide to have kids anyways it's harder than I thought" the others just giggled at her she never change.

"Well didn't you like how you got her so just think of it as your dream ha" she crossed her hands on her chest as the other got in the house.

"Well I don't wanna" she whined making the others just giggle more at.

"Ha anyway how's everything, you what I can't believe Naraku's staying at work today "she started to pretend crying like a baby while the others just laughed.

"Kik you're so funny" San said as she sat holding her son on her lab.

"Yep, let me use you phone I forgot my cell at home" she walked to a little wooden take where the cordless phone was at and dialed InuYash's cell phone. The phone rang at her house but no one picked up.

"He's still at work well might as well make this a fun day before work"s h said as she went to sit on her place.

"Some tea, I can't believe you guys walked over here I don't think I've walked more than in the house and t the care and out ha" the others just signed.

"Naroku spoiled you by doing that you know" Kagome said giggling as she took a cup of tea.

"Well I carried his baby and he should praise me"she said smiling.

"Yeah that's true" Kagome agreed "but…" Kikyo's hope died as she looked at her best friend with 'what else is there' "that doesn't mean he ca spoil you two that much" Sang and Kag laughed as their best friend's head lowered.

"Well yeah I'll try to stop him" she said as the other just laughed.

They chatted until it was about 7 something.

"Well we're heading back home……..give us a ride" the girl looked at them.

"How'd you get here get back the same way now get out of my house" she said playfully.

"Fine" they said playing along with her jokes.

"Fuji! Please come give them a ride!" se shouted to up stairs.

"Sure madam" the driver walked from up stairs as grabbed a key of out of the other keys while the others just looked at Kikyuo with a raised eye brow.

"What they were all from dad, Naroku and mom is that's o bad" she said smiling toothy at her friend "don't yall have that many cars?" they just looked at her.

"Kik you're so spoiled" they said and got into the car Fuji opened for them.

"Thanks for opening you guys I appreciated it!" she waved crazily at the door.

Fuji dropped Sango first then dropped Kagome last, she got out of the car and smiled at the driver while waving by and getting the baby out of Kiyo's many baby chairs. It was like every car at least had a baby chair and something to do with the baby, Kagome had just smiled at the knowing how much Kik really loved her little baby who looked like her but was more like her father. She had raven hair hazel eyes and was always quiet even though she knew how to talk. Shes one year younger than Kaoru, they had somehow ended up having babies in high school and each one yeah older or younger than the other one. When Kagome entered the house it was quiet except the lamp that was open in the study room.

'Yasha must be home' she thought happily as she heard some talking going on in there. She took the baby to his room first then come down stairs to see if it was him.

"Kagome where'd you go?" he asked as she stood by the door why as she looked at him and some other woman talking and some paper by the desk.

"I went visiting with San and Kik cuz I'll be working full time all this month and next month starting tomorrow" she smiled at him.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to her" she asked as she walked to ward hem.

"Oh she's going to take my place as a manager Sesshomaru's leaving dad's company tomorrows I had to give her some things and go over some things then she can start her work tomorrow. Kagome looked at her subspecies but didn't show anything as just smiled at the woman who stood up and smirked at her. Kagome did not whatsoever like that smile she gave her but she ignored it and shook her and.

"You must be Kagome Inu talks a lot about you" Kagome smiled feeling like they were racing over something but didn't bug about it.

"Well I'm going to be his wife he better talk about me a lot ha" she said as she giggled slightly.

"Yeah I guess" she smirked that smirk again as she let go of her hand.

"Well I'll be cooking dinner would you……oh sorry I didn't catch your name" she turned back to look at the lady who was interested in InuYasha more than what he was showing her.

"Oh it's Naomi Yasuke" she smiled at her sweetly.

"Kag just go make something to at and leave this woman alone" he turned to her smiled at her innocently.

"Hey I told you a hundred times my name is Naomi but you can call me Nao" she said first yelling but to her name sounding sweetly

"I don't have to do what you tell me wench" he said making Kagome smile as she got out of the room letting them argue about whatever but didn't feel like everything was quite okay.

* * *

well whatchu think ha 


	22. our simple mistake two

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 22: our simple mistake 2

Hey thanks u guys and yes I agree Nao must die! Ha now on with the story.

"Yasha are you going to be here today?" Kagome asked as she dragged herself to bed.

"Nope, I have to show Naomi some things again, seriously that girl never listings to what I have to say, all she ever does is flirt with anyone while I'm trying to show her anything" he said frustrated as he took off his tie and coat.

"Don't worry honey; everything will be just fine, okay?" she asked as she smiled at him.

"Okay" he said as he got into bed clapping his hands and the lights going off.

"Night Yasha" she said before she drifted off to sleep, InuYasha who as exhausted went to sleep as soon as he got to bed.

A week went by them never home; they barely saw each other as their work took over their lives. One day as Kagome got ready for work InuYasha was already gone it was as if he never lived in the house.

"Mommy?" the little boy asked as he looked at his mom.

"Are you going to be here on my birthday?" she looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, that I'm not going to miss" she hugged him as she kissed his forehead.

"What bout daddy, mommy, I never see him anymore" he said as his mom smiled sadly at him.

"Daddy has a lot of work to do, I'm sure he'll take one of his days from work and celebrate, and did you give you friends the invitation?" she asked sitting next to him as she looked at the watch. She had about 2 hrs to mess with him and watch a little bit of cartoons with him.

"Yeah, you know ho many kids are coming?" he grinned toothy at her.

"No who are they, did Shippo help you or did little Akito help?" she asked as she smiled at him.

"Kirara helped too, they all did, and kids at school did too, I invited all kindergarten to come over" he laughed toothy at her "and most important of all I invited Kaede and Kaoru and Kimiko" he laughed as his mom smiled.

"That's my boy, well are you ready to turn 4?" she asked as she got up ruffled his head and held on to his chine wile he grinned at her.

"Yeah!" he shouted as he hugged his mom and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mommy, I wanna watch some cartoons before we go to Shippo's" he said as he ran to the screen T.V.

"Yeah let's do that" she said watching him run before she ran after him.

2hrs later and a couple seconds they were ready, Kiyo for a little time at Akito's house and Kagome getting ready for work.

"Come on lets go" she said grabbing the keys her purse then his hand.

"Get in the back" she said as she opened his door then hers. She was dressed in a pink short skirt and a marching coat and a shirt that was always opened for a little few but not too much. And for Kiyo he was in a buggy blue jean and a dress shirt from the inside with a hoody for the cold climate.

"Mommy when are you coming home today?" he asked when she got in the car throwing her purse on the passenger while getting the car started.

"I don't know I'll try to get out like yesterday so we can go shopping for your party, I still can't believe you're going to be 4 years old" she looked back at him and smiled at him as he returned the same smile.

She drove a couple houses down stopping in front of a big house but not as big as theirs was with baby blue does and garage and the rest was brick.

Kiyo ran to the door swinging it opened and running in the house.

"Kiyo!" a little boy shouted as he met up with the other one. The little boy had elf like ears with a fluffy tail behind him with red hair that as left free. A tall man with along fox like tail red hair and elf like ears walked from the long hallways hearing his son shout out his best friend's name.

"Sup Kiyo, you mother with you today?" he asked as Kagome walked inside the house blushing something off of her shirt.

"Yeah, there she is" he shouted hyper like as Kagome now looked at the man.

"Shippo, how you been, sorry about Kiyo I know he can a little bit of a pain sometimes" she apologized as the man sweat dropped.

"Come Kag you do that every day you're with him, and we've known you and him for quite a while now don't you think we're use to him and of course there's little Akito who's just like him" he said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess where Kilala is anyways?" she looked around still standing by the opened door.

"Aren't you gonna sit?" he asked as he took a sit on the sofa that was just right next tow here Kiyo and little Akito were messing around.

"Oh thank you" she took a sit next to the other couch as she closed the door.

"Kila, Kagom's here!" he shouted as he turned to grin at her "she'll be here in no time" he said and as he finished a young lady with three cat tails stood there not even having a clue on how she got there. She ran to Kagome and hugged.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in a while how's work and InuYasha, everything alright, oh we're fine here except he being lazy again, oh other than that we're fine, so what bout you?" she asked in one breath.

"Wow Kila, you should be on a talk show, the amazing Kila who can talk faster than a….ouch that hurts" Shippo held on to his head with lump on the top with huffing Kilala standing there glaring at him.

"Anyways I was talking to Kagome the last time I checked you're name was still Shippo" she said as she turned to Kagome smiling sweetly at her.

"We're fine, InuYasha and I are having some time with our work today since he took hold of his father company now and some trouble with his new manager he's busy with work, other than that everything is okay" she smiled at the girl who smiled back.

" anyways I have to go I have about DAM FIVE MINUTES oh sorry but I'll be late if I stay nay longer, hey Kila can you three come with me after work to buy some supplies for his party?" she asked as she walked the door opening it slightly.

"Okay" she said smiling at her a she nodded and walked out the door. Kagome ran to her car and speed off to work. Just as she entered her boss was at the door of her office.

"Sir?" she asked a she placed her hands in front of her waiting for his answer.

"You're later" he turned to look at her.

"Sorry sir I had to take my baby to a neighbors and I lost track of time" she apologized.

" I expect this not to happen again, if it does you will be automatically be fire withought second thoughts, do you understand me?!" he shouted .

"Y….yes sir" she said flinching from his shouting.

"Um……sire, can I ask a favor?" he turned to look at her as he was getting ready to leave.

"Um…….see my son…… he's turning 4 this Friday and……I" she looked at him as he finished the sentence for her.

"Can be at his party or something, since you're a nice employee and all that I'll let it slip this once, but don't ever expect any favorers again…….until you make up for you lateness" he said and like that he walked way.

"Yes! at least I get to be at his party…….man this means another month of hard working" she signed ass he got on her desk taking out papers that took the hold desk.

She sighed before she started reading and signing them.

"Damit I told you a hundred times about this already, this isn't hard you know, if you just ay intention to what I say maybe you'll finally get it!" a ticked off man shouted.

"Gee sorry Inu, I guess you just get in the was when you talk, I mean not that you get in a way in bad way but in a kinda good way" the girl purred.

"Naomi this is not time for you stupid ass tricks, I have work to do so do you, if you aren't going to get serious about this I can easy fire you and hire a new employee you know" he threaded as the girl got behind him and started messaging his heck.

"What are you doing?" he asked not getting away from her instead leaning into it.

'it's been along time since Kag did that to me?' he thought as he leaned back thinking about making the girl think that he was liking what he was doing. He was in space when he finally felt little bit cold on his upper body his eyes shot opened as he saw the girl sitting in his lab and taking off his shirt.

"What the fuck and are you think you're doing bitch!" he shouted as he threw her off his body and standing up quickly.

"I….I thought you licked it, I'm sorry, it's just that I know you have a girlfriend who has your baby and everything but, I really, really like you and I just wish that sometimes you're take notice of me, and not think of me as your employee and every thing, you're the reason I wanted to join this, don't you remember me InuYasha?" he looked at her like 'wtf' he shook his head no.

"I'm…..I'm….. Yuma, that girl who kissed you, I know we were only in high school and it was Kagura's fault but what I said back then I meant it, I know I changed my name and shit but my feelings for you haven't changed" tears were running down here yes making InuYasha really unease. The last time he saw her was, heck he never en knew her name, now she was well kinda different. She was kinda pale with a gray suit with was a really short skirt with a while shirt which showed a whole lot of chest and a matching coat that hugged her body with black high heels.

"Um……..I have a girlfriend you know" he said not sure of what to say.

"damit I know you do, ever since we were in high school you did, you stuck with one bitch damit don't you ever get tired of her, I mean you've seen her ever since you were little, you got to admit sometimes don't you get tired of her?" he thought about it, he never really did thought about getting another girlfriend. Kagome was always there for him no mater what it was, stupid things, kinda of important things, when he was mad, happy shit even when he was in the worst mood she put up with him when eve Kikyo who claimed that she loved him wouldn't put up with when they use to go out.

"Um…….no" he said as she looked at him like 'I know you are so don't go there with me' look.

"I mean have you two ever broke up when you were out of high school, let me guess no, I mean come on have you ever went out there see what's it's like withought her, I mean come on Yasha there're so many girls out there who wants you" she moved closer to him while just didn't move "ever went wild for once with another girl?" she was getting to him.

"You know she might be like that at work, maybe she does it and you think she's innocent, with her looks but you never know" he new better than that.

"Bitch I'm a demon I can smell her out" he said as she got close as smelling her breath.

"I can be your bitch if you want" she said seductively as he gulped. 'Please Gome forgive me if anything goes wrong' he beaded as he felt her lips on his. He tightened his eyes shut and kissed her back. When they broke apart he pushed her away.

" come on Yasha I know you want me, so come and get me" she sat on his chair turning It around as she opened her shirt even more making him go read.

"Shit get out of here!" he shouted almost throwing her out of the room. it was kinda strange he door was opened but he didn't take it seriously, he went on to his working withought really caring about what Naomi had told him but the words kinda started repeating over and over again in his head.

"Go wild with another woman? Why thought, I love Kagome and I know she would never cheat on me" he told himself.

'But **you** just did, you kissed another woman' his inner voice said.

'Yeah but that doesn't mean anything he said as he titled his head.

'Well it still counts that you kissed Naomi…..err….Yuma whatever her name is anyways' his inner voice said.

'I don't care what she does; I love Kagome and Kagome only nothing will separate us, we'll be together to the end' reassure himself and went on working.

Little did he know that his little paradise was turning into hell little by little as the man and his photos went into where his beloved girlfriend worked.


	23. simple mistake three

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 23: our simple mistake 3

YEAH! Ha just happy that ya'll gave in your time to read my story ha I'm happy and THANK YOU! VERY MUCH now I'll shut up and you'll read ha.

"Just shut up okay!" a young lady shouted as the man in front her closed his mouth in disbelieve.

"I'm leaving, for good!" she shouted as she went up stairs in a minute she threw some pictures down the stairs. He went to where they were shattered all over the carpet. As he saw them he was shocked at first but then got angry.

"What the fuck Kagome you had me followed around!?" he questioned as he started going up the stairs.

"Fuck no, I just found those at my office, neatly placed there with you and that bitch kissing! I can't believe you InuYasha, after all we went throw I even had your kid and this is how I get paid, by you cheating on me with some bitch you just met!" she shouted as she packed all her cloths in one very huge bag.

"Can't you let me explain at least!" he shouted as the little boy peeked from the door tears running down his face. He had never seeing his parents fight before if they did they always smiled at each other of every argument and it never went as far as his mom packing.

"What's there to explain? If you got something then say it" she stopped for a second to look at him.

"Look it was an accident okay I swear Kagome you know I love you right?" he looked at her hoping from the bottom of his heart that she would some how put her anger aside and listing to him and UNDERSTAND him even thought it was hard to when you saw a picture of him kissing another woman.

" I don't know anymore InuYasha" his heart beat fast he couldn't believe it, they've been together for like 7 years and now she didn't know if he loved her?

"Damit it Kagome I did **not** kiss that woman **she kisses me**!" she shouted only to make Kagome who was sitting now on the bed started packing again and getting her angry.

"then you pushed back when she threw herself on you, InuYasha you're so predictable, if you told me in the beginning when I asked if you kissed her and yes then **Maybe** I would have believed you but you being stubborn as you are, you had to go and say no, damit it InuYasha!! ………I don't even know what to do" she said as she broke down finally InuYasha knowing that her anger was out a little bit he walked closer to her. He tried holding her but she pushed him aside and cried even harder.

"M…mommy what's wrong?" the little kid hiccupped as he ran to him mom. She held him tight in her hands and they both started crying.

"Kagome why wont you believe me, are you going to believe some pictures or me?" he asked really angry.

"For right now I don't know who or what to believe" she said in a quite voice.

"If you don't believe me then we're over!" he shouted surprising himself even.

"Fine and I thought you'd change from what you were before I guess you're still the same" she said as she picked up her baby and closed the bag walking to Kiyo's room. She packed his bag and walked down stairs, he wanted to stop her but being as stubborn as he was he swallowed the pain with a feh he sat on his bed. She went to her car gently placing the little kid in the car, it was left opened since she was fuming from work and she had to go shopping for Kiyo's party she even forgot to lock the door when she saw _his_ car outside the house.

"Stay here Kiyo I'll be back with the key okay?" she smiled at the little boy who's tears were dried up.

"Mommy where are we going?" she looked at him for a second trying her best to smile at him but failed miserably.

"I don't know, I guess to give daddy some time to think "she said hopping that someday she would be back to his house just some day. She walked back to the house closing the little boy's door gently.

"Scream if something happens" she shouted as the boy nodded. She opened the door taking a deep breath and walking up the stairs finding him sitting on the bed with his legs crossed his face filed with nothing but stubbornness. She avoided his look as she walked to where she had put her keys as she felt hands tighten on her waist.

"InuYasha let go of me, I'm not going to deal with you" she said almost falling into tears again.

"No" he said in a whisper.

"why not, we're done aren't we…. we're over you said so nothing but dust okay just pretend we never went out just think of me as………the beast, just like in Jr. high!" she broke down and started crying. She hid her face behind her hands and ran out of the room as InuYasha followed her and held her when they got down stairs.

"Damit Kagome didn't you swear to believe me when you listened to that song, you sore you'd love me threw anything" his bangs covered his eyes still holding on to her wrists.

" Damit it InuYasha I'm not the one who cheated on you, it's the other way around and since I didn't give you any vows I got nothing to guilty on you, now like you said we're over!" she shouted angry but tears running down her face.

"Fine then would you go out with me again?!" he shouted in her face making her cry even harder "I love you and I won't deny that, I have and I always will, if you want to know… I did kiss Yuma back but it didn't mean anything at all" she looked shocked.

"Y…you……..kissed Yuma back, I was talking about Naomi, how many girls have you been with! Damit it I hate you, I can't believe it! How many girls exactly have you been with?" she started to straggle to get out of his reach.

" KAGOME LISTEN TO ME FIRT THEN YOU CAN ACT DAMIT!" he shouted making her flinch at this point he didn't care that he scared her he cared more that she was going to leave more than being scared.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO LISTEN TO, YOU ADIMINTED IT YOU'RE SELF INUYASHA! "She shouted as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"I have been with only one girl……… and that girl is you and it will always be you get it?!" he shouted as she stopped wiggling.

"Yes I kissed Naomi but her real name is Yuma, that girl who forced herself on me when we started going out? Remember her?" he looked her straight in the eyes making her gasp a little then nodded her head relaxing.

"she's the same girl, she come to my office today asking about some paper she hadn't been listing to me again and when I shouted at her about not listing she said that I got in the way of her paying attention, that she had feelings for me since we were in freshman, and she had changed and I was the main reason she had wanted to be employed at my company, then she started talking about how I've been with you for years and that some girls were out there waiting for me to break up with you, I didn't say anything, then she said something about trying to live a life withought you" he looked at her as he tears started running down her face again.

"Then she said something about you kissing some guys at your workplace" she gasped when he said that but turned angry but didn't do anything.

"I said that I could have smelled you and I called her a bitch, then she said that she could be my bitch, I didn't say anything then that's when she kissed me, I don't know why I didn't push her off immediately then by my own surprise I kissed her back, then that's when she said that she knows what I want her, I kicked her out of the office, I did notice the door opened but I didn't take it seriously and I swear Kagome I don't want her and if anyone had to be my bitch it's you" he got hit on the head when he said that but Kagome was laughing.

"Aww Yasha I'm sorry for not believing you, oh shit I left Kiyo in the car!" she shouted as he ran outside finding the little boy sleeping on that back seat.

"Sorry sweetie" she said as she picked him up. She walked back to the house smiling 'all I wanted was the truth InuYasha you know I love throw anything like I promised" she smiled as the little kid snuggled deep into her arms.

"Okay you punishment for kissing that bitch is go get my stuff from the car and Kiyo's" she said as she smiled at him.

He smiled at her' I got my family back' he kissed her on the lips and walked out to get her stuff and his baby's.

The Friday hat day Kagome had been offered a day off for her baby's birthday.

"KIYO! Get up" she shouted hyper like as she ran to the little boys room. InuYasha wasn't awake yet as she walked to the little boy's room.

"Hey Yasha where's Kiyo go?" she walked into their room seeing as a littler body lay with InuYasha.

"Aww they look so cute asleep she ran to the closet to get a camera out from her purse snapping a picture of them.

"This will make a perfect cake picture" she said as he looked at the picture, InuYasha was holding on to Kiyo with a smile on his face while and Kiyo snuggling up to his dad. She laughed before she headed down the stairs while skipping. Ina minute the door bell rang.

"Ha they're here!" she shouted as she skipped to the door. By the door stood Sango, Miroku, Kaoru, Kikyo, Naroku who was very irritated with a laughing Kimiko in his hands who was playing with his hair then Souta and Kohaku with Kagome's mom and grandpa and then Shippo, Kilala with little Akito holding on to his mom.

"Thanks you guys I defiantly appreciate this a lot!" she shouted as everyone just smiled at her.

"What are friends and family for" Sango said as she pushed her friends aside playfully while giggling.

"I know but I really do appreciate this mostly for the people who had work today" she smiled nicely at Naroku who tried to smile back but kinda failed.

"How come he never smiled at anyone but at Kikyuo and Kimiko?" Kagome looked at Sango who looked aback Naroku and shrugged her shoulder.

"Since when did he ever smile at anyone" she said only to get a little growl from him.

"Say that again……..ouch that's the third one today Kik" he said as he rubbed his head looking back at his girlfriend.

"Well learn how to behave baby then maybe I don't have to hit you so hard" she said as she entered the house.

"Come in everyone sorry they kinda retarded" she said smiling at her mom and Shippo's family.

"No prob Kag" Shippo said grinning at her.

The family and friends helped clean the house, make food prepare the house and everything the party required.

"Finally done, now for the cake, I'll go get you guys relax for now" she said as every collapsed into a chair. She went up stairs finding the two boys sleeping peaceful. She smiled changed her cloths grabbed her purse and went out leaving them to sleep.

When Kagome got back she had a huge box in her hands and couple kids were already there playing a round the house others messing around outside the back yard where Kiyo had never even been.

"I'm back" she said as she kicked the door closed.

"Mommy!" the little boy shouted his long hair silver messy just as his dad was who was currently sitting on the couch while he tried to scare the little kids who were messing with him.

"Yasha can't you at least look wash your face, you look like a hot mess" she said as he turned to look at him.

"Oh your back, I was waiting for you" he said as he got up taking the cake from her hands and putting it on the table.

"Sango help with the cake do something to it" he said as he started dragging Kagome up the stairs who grabbed Kiyo with her.

"Yasha what's the rush?" she asked when they got in their room.

"Yeah daddy" the little kid crossed his little arms his bottom lip pouring out in anger as his eyes brows knitted looking just adorable.

"Butt off Kiyo" he said as the little kid lounged himself at his dad's leg.

"Okay, okay you win, come on lets take a shower as a family" he said as he dragged both into the shower.

"I already took a shower mister, so wash him then I'll dress him while you be the a grown man you are" she said pointing a finger at his firm chest.

"Fine" he whined but smiled later on.

Kagome roamed threw Kiyo's closes his cloths were allover the place and the bag she had packed for him still in the closet, she sighed and smiled.

"I would have really left that night" she said as she opened it finding just the right cloth she wanted.

She found him a green army sweat pant with a matching buggy sweater and top that had no sleeves with army written across it.

"And for Yasha I think he has the same outfit as this" she smiled as she got up o her room to find both boys wearing boxers sitting on the bed.

"Mommy dress us!" they BOTH shouted and grinning lazily at her.

"Even you Yasha?" she whined but it wasn't the first she had to dress him.

"Yes mommy" he said pouring out his best puppy face.

"Fine, Kiyo's first" before Yasha could say anything she replied" cuz he's little" and that shut him up. He sat there watching as the little boy got on some lotion then his cloths. His turn.

"Yay!" he clapped his hands baby like as she walked to his closet to get about the same cloths but his were gray.

"Okay" she said as she bent down and him standing up, she yelped when she felt someone touch her butt.

"InuYasha! You pervert!" she said hitting him on the leg but still putting on his cloths. When she pulled his pants up she tied them like he always did then for the sweater, first she touched his 6 pack then put the sweater on.

"I can't believe your hitting on me Kagome" he said playfully, the kid had long gone down stairs laughing about his dad being dressed with him mommy.

"Well I can't believe you are either" she said as he smirked at her.

"Well you're hot, that's why" he whispered in her ear as she pulled the top sleeve less jacket on with army written across it.

"All done my two boys look like twins difference in years" she said as he chuckled at her and put his hands around her shoulder while they walked down stairs.

"You know Kiyo told everyone that you were being dressed by me right?" she looked back at him as he pecked her lips.

"Yeah well it's my girl who dressed me not anyone else" he opened the door still behind her with his hands around her shoulders. When they got down stairs everyone started laughing more kids were now down stairs some eating some dancing to the music and some just sitting there. Kiyo was playing with little Akito, Kaoru and kimiko.

"What I tell you" Kagome giggled.

"Aww Kiyo you little brat come'er" he said as he let go of Kagome and started chasing his son and kids joined in the game at last it was InuYasha who was being chased outside.

"Kagome did you really dress that idiot?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I found him and Kiyo sitting in their boxers waiting for me to dress them, thats why I dressed them alike and wait until the cake it's a surprise to both of them" she smiled.

"Yeah that was real cute putting a picture of both of them snuggling up" Kik said as she sat next to Kagome and later on Naroku joined her.

"Yeah I know, it's cute" Sango said as the door rang, someone ran to get it.

"Kagome! Why are there so many brats in the house!" it was Kauga's voice she shook her heard and rolled her eyes as the others jus giggled.

"Cuz its Kiyo's birthday, I would've called you here if it wasn't for Jr. you know" she said as Ayame joined them with a four year old little boy who looked like Kouga but had red hair like Ayame.

"Hey JR" she said as the boy smiled at her but turned to look at kimiko who was playing with Kiyo and Kaoru. Kikyo followed his smirking finding it landing on her little baby.

"Kouga I'll cut your kid in halve if he even tried what I think he's trying" Kikyo laughed as Kouga followed his gaze.

"Kikyo he's just a kid" he said as he sat next to a now sitting down Miroku.

"I know but she's too little" Naraku's eyes looked at Kouga.

"I will personally break him in have if what I'm thinking is correct" he said as everyone just laughed.

The time come when they ate had a little fun messed around then ate cake which InuYasha Kiyo were kinda surprised but liked the picture on the cake, when the party was finally over the place was everything but clean, plastic plates here and there and everywhere. InuYasha helped Kagome clean up Kiyo had gone to sleep a long time ago when the adult left the house which was probably at 7 pm something. When they were done cleaning Kagome suggested Yasha carry her up stairs which he gladly agreed and he got paid by a little fluff but she said she was too tired to do anything.


	24. notes

SIMPLE MISTAKE

CHAPTER 24: notes

i want to say thanks for those who suported this story and thanks a whole bunch love ya!!!!!!!

wellt his is the ned of my story hope you enoyed it.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she entered the house, there were flowers on the coffee table with her name on it she walked over and picked them up.

"Hi baby, hope you get this, you mean the world to me and happy 8th anniversary" she smiled even wider.

'He doesn't have a clue' she thought as she picked the whole vase and flowers to her room. When she got there she found another floor but it was a rose and a card with her name curved on it.

"Now what?" she asked as she set the vase on her draw top. She sat on the bed and picked up the rose.

"Hey baby every time I think about you remind me of a pure white rose because your beauty is a like a blooming rose, you're MY only one, the girl I ever loved and will ever love" when she was done reading she got suspiciously. Even if it was their anniversary and everything all she was wondering what was going threw his head.' He's probably doing all this for sex' she sighed but smiled 'but I still can't help it' she walked to the closed only to find a dozen roses on the top of some cloths. She stopped taking her cloths off when she saw them and picked up the card beside it.

'I know what you're thinking no I'm not doing this for sex, well from the start it was but I changed my mind and thought I'll do something fun with you for a while since you know job and everything, I bought this dress put it on" she sighed it was a red dress with no top and it was pretty short. When she put it on it was about 3 inched up her kneels.

"What is he planning, food first" she said as she got out of the closet with the dress on. When she got down stairs opened the fridge about to get some food she found another cad with a CD.

"tired of the cards Kag well it's just starting, don't listing to the CD just yet' she put the CD on the counter and got a sandwich now he was getting on her nerves what the fuck was he thinking. When she was done eating she went up stairs to phone him.

"Hello, I'm out with Kiyo please leave a message Kag and don't ask" she looked at her cell phone.

"What is this boy thinking anyway" she threw the phone on the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"What the fuck" she said as she saw a pink card by the bathroom.

"Kag take a shower already when I get home I better find you ready, love you very much" she had an annoying curios look on her face. She shook her head a bit and agreed with the card. When she was done she changed into that dress he'd bought for her, she held her hair up with two locks running down her face. She smiled at the mirror putting on red lipstick with some gross on it she walked out of the bathroom to her closet shoes. By the closet there was a note.

"I'm really tired of reading from work and then coming home to so many notes!" she shouted and read it anyway.

"I know, but it's for your own good look down" she smiled 'how'd he know I was tired of this shit' she asked herself 'then a gain we've been together for 8 years now how can he not know that' she giggled as she looked down to find clear red shoe that matched the dress.

"I wonder who helped" she said as she put the on. As she looked down on the shoes there was another sticky not on it.

'Go down stairs and wait for me" she snorted but did as the note told her. She went down stairs as if on cue he walked threw the door; he had a dress shirt on a buggy jean with his silver hair held in a low pony tail. Kiyo followed him he had on buggy jean and a dress shirt too.

"Well how did your little play date go, you know I hate having to read from work then get home to find notes instructing me to do everything" he smirked at her.

He moved closer to her giving her a hug "at least you look hot" he whispered making her just shiver from his voice.

"Mommy! Did you find all the notes me and daddy wrote?" the kid jumped for his mom to pick him up.

"Yep" she looked at him in her arms and kissed his forehead.

"Come on we've got to head somewhere, Kag get the CD with you" Inu said as he walked back to the door.

"Daddy I'm I coming too?" the kid had run to the door when Kagome went to get that CD he had put in the fridge.

"Nope you're staying, Kag come on" he said as he went inside and picked her up to the car that just sent Kiyo into giggles.

"Thanks Shippo we're getting him in the morning" InuYasha said as Kagome glared at him.

When they got in t eh car she looked at him.

"So you were thinking about sex threw the whole notes and everything" he didn't answered instead he smirked and kissed her. He started driving back to their house.

"I thought we were going to some fancy place like always" he looked at her.

'Well you'll be surprised today like I said I want this to be special for having a girl like you" he smiled at her making her blush. He caught the blushed and smiled even more.

"Kag don't tell me you still blush over me, I'm all yours now" she blushed even more and looked out the window as he pulled up to their parking. He got out and went over to open her door, she looked at him.

"You special" she said as she got out and started walking to the door only to find two strong arms around her waist.

She looked back and gave him a smile. When they got into the house he lead her to a room she hadn't even been in since the house was big and everything so most of the time she never had time to look at all the rooms even if she did she wouldn't remember anyways.

"Wow" that's about all she could say. The big window that was always by the backyard was painted like a flower garden with him and her laying in it one side the other one was the whole family with Kiyo in it too.

"You forget one Yasha" she said smiling at him, he looked at her confused.

"Who?" he asked.

"The unborn baby" he raised his eye brows with a smile on his face.

"For real?" he walked a round the table and hugged her.

"Yeah I just realized that last week" he kissed her forehead. She smiled as she looked around the room it was painted like a pink rose with all kind of flowers on it. By the corner were a stereo and a vase with red roses. In the middle of the room was a table with food on it.

"So lets dig in" he smiled at her opening her floor and giving her some of the spoons that her by the flower vase and candles. When they were done with the food he face her some vanilla ice cream.

"Done" she said looking at him, he smiled at her as he walked to the stereo.

"Okay then come here" he opened his arms as she walked to him.

"Let's dance" he smiled at her and hugged her to himself. The slow song ended and another one started. They danced for a while until he pulled back to look at her.

"Come on I got something to tell you" he pulled her to the table first of all taking a white and red rose in his hands. She sat down and he still stood up with the rose and a hand in his pocked.

"Kagome I really don't know how say this but first of all I want to give this two roses cuz each one of them reminds me something of you, you beautiful yet at the same time can be I don't know a little hurtful.." she flared at him "not in a bad way and if you wanna blush some more I suggest you let it stay the way it is" she blushed and he smirked.

"You know I've loved you right?" he knelt down putting his on her thighs and laying on them facing to the wall.

"Yeah" she said softly and started playing with his hair.

"I'm sorry" she was confused" about ever calling all those mean words in Jr high, it's because I always liked you since we were in elementary and you never noticed that so I started acting mean so I could get you back for that, will you ever forgive me" he looked up at her.

"Of course I forgave along time ago" she leaned down and kissed him.

" okay then" he moved a way and got down now on one knee, she couldn't belive it but at the same time she was happy" will you marry me?" tears started running down her eyes and she threw herself on him.

"Yes. Yes, yes, I'll marry you" he hugged her back taking a sigh 'dam why was I so nervous I mean we've been going out for a long time' he hugged her even closer as he thought that. He pulled back and kissed her passionately.

He pulled back and got the ring out of his pocked and slipped in into her finger "good it fits" he chuckled as she hit him lightly on the shoulder. He kissed her again before getting up.

"Now for our proposal CD" he smirked as took the CD from the table. She got up and smiled at him as he walked to the radio and put in the CD. it started playing 'do it to me by usher.

Ooh no no, no no no no….

_Verse 1:_  
I got two-dozen roses, and a card that says baby I can't wait to see you later  
We made dinner reservations at Nobu or Mr. Chow you just pick the location  
Now we're sitting at the table sippin' the finest wine having a damn good time  
I know what's on your mind… I want you, you want me too stop frontin' I know exactly what you wanna do

She looked at him "you little pervert come here" she kissed him as they started to sing and dance at the same time.  
_Chorus:_  
Do it to me, I wanna feel you touch my body baby, body baby  
Do it to me I guarantee you won't regret it let me set it out like you ain't never had it  
Do it to me I want you to grab me talk to me tell me how you like it when you want it when you all up on it ooh  
Do it to me I'm gonna give it to you, I'm gonna make this a night to remember

_Verse 2:_  
Watchin' you work the stick in the ride , the motion how you move from 3rd to 5  
Can't imagine what it's gon' be once we get inside  
And you put that ooh wee on me and you want me the same way, ooh I can't wait  
I'm tired of thinkin' about it, speakin' about it, baby it's time to be about it, turn off the lights, take off your  
clothes, jump in the bed, and let it flow  
Squeeze and holdin' bitin' scratchin' spankin' screamin' pullin' my hair when you need me everything goes…baby when you….

_Chorus:_  
Do it to me, I wanna feel you touch my body baby, body baby  
Do it to me I guarantee you won't regret it let me set it out like you ain't never had it  
Do it to me I want you to grab me talk to me tell me how you like it when you want it when you all up on it ooh  
Do it to me I'm gonna give it to you, I'm gonna make this a night to remember

_Bridge:_  
So long I waited for this night to get inside you look in your eyes and tell you baby take me I'm yours  
And if you feel anything like I feel, by the end of the night I'm certain you'll be screamin' for more  
I wanna do anything and everything to your body till you break down can't take no more  
From the bed to the floor, to the top of the stairs you gon' get it baby please please…ooh DO IT TO ME….

_Chorus:_  
Do it to me, I wanna feel you touch my body baby, body baby  
Do it to me I guarantee you won't regret it let me set it out like you ain't never had it  
Do it to me I want you to grab me talk to me tell me how you like it when you want it when you all up on it ooh  
Do it to me I'm gonna give it to you, I'm gonna make this a night to remember

They had the best time of their lives just sing and enjoying each others company as mater of fact that's how Kiyo, Kilala, Shippo and little Akito found them in the morning. Sleeping on the floor cuddling up in each others arms with the diamond ring in her finger.

* * *

thanks everyone well enjoyed it? review please 


End file.
